Touching Her
by It'sNotAboutYou
Summary: Troy Bolton was head over heels for Gabriella Montez, But she was afraid everytime someone touched her! Was there something going on that Troy didn't know about? Troyella
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or high school musical, just the plot, story line and the actions taken place**

**My first fanfic story! Please read and review!**

Touching Her

**Trailer**

**Bold Narrator**

Regular Dialogue

_Italic Picture_

* * *

**Troy Bolton loved Gabriella Montez**

_Show picture of Troy winking at Gabriella_

**Gabriella Montez loved Troy Bolton**

_Show picture of them kissing at Zekes party_

**But Gabriella wouldn't let on…**

"I said NO Troy…"

**And flinched every time someone touched her**

Show her flinching when Sharpay takes her hands

**Troy broke down that barrier**

_Show them holding hands_

**And shared his secret**

_Show Gabriella staring at paper_

"It's me"

**But Gabriella couldn't share hers**

"Gab's whatever's wrong is killing you!"

"I just can't tell you Troy

**Will Troy be able to find out the problem?**

_Show Troy outside Gabriella's house staring up at it_

**Or will he be too late?**

_Show Gabriella lying in a hospital bed_

**Starring Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

_Show Troy_

**And Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

_Show Gabriella_

**The question is…will love conquer all?**

_Show Troyella kissing_

**Find out in --Touching her.**

**Coming soon to a Fan fic near you**

****

So what do you think? Should I write this?? Please review and tell me

Lottie


	2. Pounding Hearts

**Disclaimer: I don't own High school musical or any of the characters**

**Hey Guys, I was wondering what you thought? Is it too short? Please review! Thanx for the positive feedback on my Trailer**

* * *

**Touching her**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_My heart pounded as I heard my bedroom door creak and the trickle of light entering the room blinded me slightly. His voice was gruff; it was gruff every night, as he called my name. I opened my eyes praying he would go away. But it was the same as every night. His hand touched the skin on my bare shoulders and I shuddered silently, goosebumps pricking at my skin involuntarily. He called my name again, reaching down to my ear, his voice thick with the scent of alcohol. I could feet the duvet rustle; and it started, like it started every night. All I could feel was him touching me, thigh on thigh, cheek on cheek, and it made her whole body want to die._

* * *

"Hey Gabriella…" smiled Troy Bolton turning to Gabriella Montez that Monday first period. She didn't look up at him but she could feel those piercing blue eyes boring into the back of her head.

"The answers no Troy…" she said continuing to write the equation. It was History, but Gabriella's mind tended to slip during history and she often found herself uncontrollably reaching for her notebook. "Like I told you on Friday…and Thursday and Wednesday in fact..." She paused putting her pen down and looking up at him before finishing her sentence sarcastically "Like I seem to be telling you everyday of my life. NO!!" she slammed her notebook and moved a couple of desks over to her best friend Taylor Mckessie and another of her classmates Martha Cox.

"What was that about?" asked Taylor, already knowing the answer.

"What do you think that was about??" asked Gabriella as Mr Hughes the history teacher came in.

* * *

Troy couldn't understand it. Why was she turning him down? He knew she liked him, she'd told him that time at the party…the party the timed they'd….he looked over at Gabriella thinking about Zeke's house, about her smile, about how his hand has touched the small of her back as he kissed her. He sighed, not knowing what to do. She was the one for him, he just knew it.

"Troy?" whispered Chad Danforth, Troy's friend of 16 years "OI troy wonder??"

"Quit it Chad I'm thinking…" Troy turned back to Gabriella and caught her looking at him. Something in her seemed sorry. He sighed shaking his head at her. He didn't think he keep at her much longer.

"TROY!!" hissed Chad leaning out of his seat "Seriously dude I think this is important…"

"Not now Chad!" growled Troy looking away from Gabriella and glaring at his friend. "Just leave me alone for five minutes!"

"I would but there's like a giant wasp on your head and I know you really don't like wasps!!"

"Chad…" sighed Troy swatting the wasp off "That was in kindergarten…I think I've outgrown fears of wasps now ok??"

"Yeh but I haven't." replied Chad nervously swatting slightly around his head. Troy laughed at his friend smiling slightly. He slipped his mobile out his pocket and decided what he had to do.

Gabriella's phone vibrated quickly in her pocket. She sighed rolling her eyes and shaking her head at Troy. She was already about to reply with No, when she realised this text was different.

_**Meet me at lunch, need to talk, not what you think, rooftop garden. Troy**_

She nodded at him reluctantly. No use wasting her credit on Troy Bolton.

* * *

"What Troy?" she folded her arms leaning against the rail slightly staring at him with a glare usually found on interrogating mothers.

"We need to talk…"

"Yes you said that in your text, please don't bore me with a repetition, you know I'm not thick!" she sighed biting her lip slightly. She felt terrible being mean. She liked him, sort of. She looked at his cool blue eyes and began to slowly melt. That was why she never looked at them, they controlled her.

"I just don't understand Gabi. You said you liked me at the party and we, you know, kissed and stuff but now….why won't you go out with me?" he pleaded turning round to stare and East highs vast campus. She felt guilty then. She took a step towards him and unfurled her arms.

"It's complicated Troy…too complicated for me to tell people." She took another step forward and tentatively put a hand on his shoulder "Please understand!" she begged. He turned and their eyes met.

"Ok…." Troy sighed understanding that this was just one of those things. He tried to smile "When your ready…you know!" he began to walk down the stairs "I'll see you around Gabriella Montez." He turned and winked at her and she began to melt once again.

* * *

**So what did you guys think?**

**Lottie**


	3. Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own High school musical or any of the charries**

**You guys are lucky I got this one out today! Don't be expecting it alot. For those who wanted it longer I have tried Honest. More reviews quicker the chapter gets out. SHall we say 5 more reviews and I post the next chapter. Warning there is on swear word in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_He stayed longer tonight, his hand kept on stroking my thigh, just kept on stroking. I nearly puked. He has started kissing my neck a lot now, not normal kisses but great big slobbery ones. I wonder why he does this. Why he can't just be happy with his wife. I cry after he leaves, into my teddy. Sometime I go and rub myself down with a flannel, but it never helps I always feel so dirty, even after a shower. He says it's my fault, that I brought it on myself, that I better not tell anyone or else. I hate it when he says that. Or else._

* * *

Sharpay Evans sat on the piano her legs swinging jovially, chatting flirtily to Troy. Her twin brother, Ryan, sat in the corner moodily waiting for his sister to be finished so they could rehearse the new dance he had choreographed. Kelsi Nielson sat at the piano, a very expensive Steinbeck, hoping that soon Sharpay would get off so the paintwork would not be damaged. Gabriella sat with her friends in the corner pretending not to notice Sharpay's fluttering eyelids or the toss of her blonde hair.

Tory sat calmly not really paying much attention to Sharpay. He could hear Zeke Baylor behind him showing off wildly to Chad about the shot he'd made at basketball practice the other day, and Troy knew that it was all for Sharpays benefit. Hey whatever floated Zekes boat was fine with Troy. He smiled apologetically at Sharpay.

"Wow those pink sandals sound….amazing!" he smiled "but I got to go ask Gabriella for some help in chem. Sorry!" he sighed, relieved and got up making his way slowly over to the girls in the corner, only just hearing Sharpays calls of "They were Fuchsia actually."

* * *

"Troy Bolton she said NO!! Just leave Gabriella alone" said Taylor bluntly as she watched Troy make his way over to them. Gabriella remained quiet watching him.

"It's not what it looks like, I've come for your help." He looked nervous at Martha then Taylor before his eyes settled on Gabriella "In Chem, I'm flunking…miserably."

Taylor opened her mouth to object but a soft, crisp, quiet voice interrupted her "Grab a seat." Smiled Gabriella sweetly, she still felt mean from earlier "What don't you understand?"

"All of it! Mainly Balancing Equations. They're so hard!" he began to scratch his head which seemed to annoy Taylor enormously. Gabriella laughed at him. "They're really easy!" she said as bell began to ring "Look if you want I'll go over some stuff with you in the library after school!"

"Really?? If it's not too much trouble…thanks" he reached over to hug her but noticed her stiffen so held back putting out his hand instead. She took it shaking it, noticing how softly his hand held hers. Taylor grabbed her elbow steering her out of the classroom and Troy watched them smiling.

"OI! Troy wonder! Practice!" called Chad from the other side of the room, the big group of jocks behind him. Troy smiled shifting over to them slightly looking pleased with himself.

* * *

Gabriella sat curled up in a large leather arm chair at the back of the library reading Harry Potter. She was in love with it, and read it constantly, at least one of the books every month. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Troy Bolton making his way into the library, a couple of freshman staring longingly at him. She sat on her book; she found it embarrassing that she read Harry Potter too much. She didn't wave to Troy just nodded at the chair opposite her, unfurling her legs from under her. She smiled at him slightly, not too much she warned herself. "Ok what you brought?"

**An hour later**

"So you got it yet?"

"Just about"

"Good"

Gabriella looked at her watch and clicked her fingers "Snap! I gotta go pick my little brother up from school…see yah Troy" she began to gather books into her bag. Troy helped her "I didn't know you had a brother." He said trying to make conversation. "Half…she smiled, "he's my step-dads and my mums." She looked at him "Same time Friday if you want, you're so far behind its ridiculous" she teased him.

"Yeh…" was all he said looking at his feet "Bye Gabi…I mean Gabriella."

"You can call me Gabi if you want to."

"Ok…Gabi"

She walked off pausing at the door to turn and look at him. She sighed, if only he knew she thought, before continuing home.

Troy sat back in his seat upset. He still couldn't understand why. And then something caught his eye. Something purple with Gold lettering. A book.

* * *

Gabriella sat at the computer staring at the blank screen. Her legs were drawn up against her body uncomftably and she could feel her heart pounding. With her eyes glued to the screen she clicked the mouse. "You have no new messages." Came the voice and she held back her tears. She heard a tap at the door and called for her guest to come in. Troy Bolton appeared his blue eyes shining slightly

"Hey," he smiled at her slowly entering the room.

"What do you want Troy?" she sighed swivelling around in her chair, her back now towards him.

"You ummm you left this in the library." He stretched out his hand. In it was the Harry Potter Gabriella had been reading.

"Oh…" she blushed embarrassed "I ummm I well…"

"Its ok you know to read Harry Potter." He laughed, walking over to her and placing it on hr desk.

"It's a children's book," she smiled stroking the cover.

"No it's not it's a cool book about wizards and ummm junk"

"Have you ever read it?" she looked at him, her head angled slightly on one side.

"No I don't read children's books!" he teased causing her to push him. "OW you pushed me!" he laughed sitting down on her bed.

"Ok Troy you've given me my book back so now you can skedaddle or whatever." She crossed her arms waiting for him to leave.

"Ummm actually I have something else for you." He pulled out a badly wrapped parcel "Happy Birthday…" he smiled nervously

"How…what….I didn't tell anybody it was my…how?" she asked. Yes it was Gabriella Montez's eighteenth birthday but no-one ever remembered, not even her mother and she didn't remind anyone. She hated her birthday.

"I well me and my mum were talking about those party's you had when you were little and I just remembered." He sighed placing the present beside him.

Gabriella Montez looked stunned staring at troy, who was avoiding her gaze "I hate my birthday…" she said bluntly getting off her chair and sitting on her knees trying to get his gaze. "My dad left on my 6th birthday. I bet you remember my party being cancelled. I've not had a party since." She sighed "I don't remind people because they always make me feel worse giving me presents and stuff."

"Gabi I'm sorr…"

"Don't be Troy…" she smiled cutting him off "It's different with you. When you gave me that present it's was different then how people gave me presents when I was 7, 8 or 9." She sat next to him on the bed.

"Gabi why are you afraid of people getting close to you?" he looked at her as she tried to avoid his gaze.

"Im not…" she trailed off thinking about it all.

"You are, you stiffen if anyone tries to hug you or hold your hand. It's like you can't stand the people touching your skin" he tried to bring her gaze back to him, he thought about grabbing her hand but thought against it. She remained silent. "Gabi??"

"Maybe I just don't trust guys!" she snarled angrily "Maybe I think your all just jerks!"

"Gabs??"

"Don't call me Gabi…Just don't Troy Bolton. I know what you want and it's the same as everyone else now just LEAVE ME ALONE!!" she snapped at him pointing towards the door.

"Gabriella…"

"JUST FUCKING GO TROY!!"

* * *

**If any of you have ideas please tell me!**

**Lottie**


	4. Mother knows

**Disclaimer: HAHAHA I OWN NOTHING BUT SO DO YOU probs...unless you own like a dog or something. I own a very fake pair of ugg boots from primark that are falling to pieces but apart from that not a morsal of anything. **

**Guys could you read my other story Dear Anna?? Its about Sharpay and hardly anyones reading it!**

Chapter 3

_She knows. I could hear her, listening. I don't know how I knew she was, but I did. Her light flickered on a few minutes after he came and I could hear someone deeply breathing. His wife knows. I can't look at her anymore. Not just because of what he's doing to me, but the fact she doesn't want to stop it, that she won't stop it. Does she hate me? She's always seemed to hate me. I wonder how long she has known. Are they in on it together? I hate her. I hate her because of him. Because she doesn't do anything. She's supposed to love me. She's the worst mother in the world. _

* * *

It was Saturday and Gabriella's swimming training had been cancelled causing her to be very, very bored. She reached over onto her bedside table to get the book she was reading, The stuff of nightmares, but her hand rested on something else. The present Troy had given her. She hadn't thought about Troy since Wednesday when he'd came round. She didn't meet him in the library like she said she would on Friday. Taylor had told her he'd waited for two hours.

She picked up the parcel, stroking the detailed pattern slowly. She sighed and began to carefully open it. Her mouth formed into an 'O' shape as she brought out the stiff sheet of paper. "Troy has done this?" she thought confused "Troy?? He can't draw surely…" she peered closely at the signature at the bottom. Yes it was Troy writing alright. "It's…it's me." She said.

It was indeed a picture of Gabriella, her black hair in loose curls, writing in her treasured notebook, her face peaceful but her eyes. Her Hazel eyes were filled with sadness. Was that how people saw her? She felt tears coming and held them back. She tucked the picture of her under her pillow and stared at her wall. When her year had left elementary a collage of pictures had been done of all the kids in her grade. She smiled at the one of Taylor, straight back looking as serious as ever. Of the one of Chad with his mini Fro. He'd started growing it in 5th. She looked at Sharpay and Ryan who were in the same picture, doing one of their shows, Sharpay closer to the camera with the cheesiest grin ever. She looked at Troy's, his blue eyes shining, him laughing and then the one of her. Hers was full of sadness. She sighed turning away from the collage.

* * *

Her Computer beeped. That was odd no-one ever IM'd her anymore. Taylor didn't ever go on AIM and she didn't really talk a lot to other people. She sighed assuming it was someone asking what homework was. That was usually the reason people talked to her. Getting up she approached the computer.

**Troy14You blew me off yesterday :(**

**Montezbabe111You upset me on Wednesday**

**Troy14NO!! You were too sensitive**

Gabriella sighed at Troy's response. "Jerk…" she muttered to herself half heartedly.

**Montezbabe111Goodbye Troy**

**Troy14Wait don't go…**

**Montezbabe111Why shouldn't I??**

**Troy14Because I'm sorry for what I said**

Gabriella was stunned. He apologised. She glanced over to her pillow. She didn't know what to say.

**Troy14Did you open your present**

**Montezbabe111Yes…thank you it was beautiful**

**Troy14I've never drawn for people before, except my grandma. She was the only one who knew.**

Gabriella's heart melted. She felt like the Jerk. She'd been so mean to him even though deep down she knew how nice he was.

**Montezbabe111I'm sorry for blowing you off…**

**Troy14It's k! I'm used to it.**

**Montezbabe111Like any girls ever blown you off before**

**Troy14You blow me off all the time**

Gabriella stared at the screen. That couldn't be true. She wasn't always horrible to him was she? Well she wasn't that time in the library.

**Montezbabe111I'm sorry…**

**Troy14Don't mention it Ella**

**Montezbabe111I like that…Ella**

**Troy14Lol! But that's proberly the only thing you like about me**

**Montezbabe111I like that picture you drew of me. Apart from the fact you made me look sad.**

**Troy14That's because you always look sad.**

**Montezbabe111oh**

Gabriella felt very very small. She felt like a bitch. She felt sorry.

**Montezbabe111Wanna come round to mine?? **

She'd written the words without realising. She stared at the screen waiting for his reply. Scared he'd say no. Scared he'd say yes!

**Troy14 dunno…you don't like me Ella…**

**Montezbabe111Look it was a stupid idea just forget it.**

**Troy14TBH I'd rather you came round to mine.**

She sat stunned

**Montezbabe111Really?**

**Troy14Yeh…your step dad gives me the creeps.**

She laughed. Her step dad gave her the creeps too.

**Montezbabe111 Ok…I'll be round at 6**

* * *

Gabriella stood on the Bolton's porch nervous too nervous to ring the doorbell. She bit her bottom lip wondering if she looked ok. "Stop fretting Gabriella" she murmured to herself "It's not like it's a date or anything."

"Ya know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness!" said a familiar voice above her.

She looked up and saw the friendly blue eyes of Troy leaning out his bedroom window.

"Second sign is hairs on the palms of you hands." He laughed scrunching his nose at her. Gabriella immediately began to look for hairs on her palms but was interrupted by Troy again; "Third sign is looking for them."

She rolled her eyes, sticking her tongue out at him. "Come on Rupunzel let down your hair so I can get in." she joked with him.

"Well it would be easier if you rang the doorbell instead of standing out here ten minutes!"

She blushed and pressed the doorbell and Troy's head disappeared. Five seconds later Lucille Bolton opened the door.

"Gabriella Montez?" she asked surprised "Is that you? Wow I haven't seen you since you were ten!" She smiled kindly at Gabriella. "How can I help?"

"It's ok mom…she's with me!" Troy called from the stairs. Lucille looked at her soon quizzingly. Troy sighed and took another step down "She's helping me with some Chemistry stuff!"

Gabriella smiled politely at Mrs Bolton and began to climb the stairs.

"Oh and Gabriella??" Lucille called causing Gabriella to turn around worried. "It's nice seeing you again." She said smiling and Gabriella's body filled with warmth.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	5. Take my hand

**Another chapter!! Your reviews are allll SOOO amazing thanx soo much!! Please read my otherstory Dear anna! Sorry if this is a little short. I wrote it on a train lol but it was very squished!**

**As usual I don't own anything. Wish I did. I own the bowl of crisps im eating and the train ticket I have that got me down to devon. Actually I don't even own that my mum bought it!**

Chapter 4

_Mum stared at me for ages this morning as I ate my cornflakes. I really wanted to shout at her, about why she doesn't do anything. But I've worked the answer out for myself. She hates me. So I hate her. She's my mother for FUCKS sake! She's supposed to protect me, stop people hurting me. Stop him hurting me. But no she lets him touch me every night. I don't know what I'd do if he went further. I kept getting the feeling he wanted to but if he does…if he does…_

* * *

Gabriella walked around Troy's room looking at his pictures. Troy had gone to get her a drink, so she was alone. She found Troy's room comforting, but she didn't know why. It was more comforting than hers, she had decided. There were photos in his room, lots. Ones of him as a baby, a few as a toddler, him playing basketball, him with his parents, him with his friends, him with his Gran. Him… Troy was all Gabriella could think about, his eyes, his hair, his laugh. She smiled at the one she had decided was her favourite, one of him with his Gran, he was dancing with her, and she looked so happy. But the thing that attracted Gabriella the most was Troy. He didn't look irritated, or fed up or bored. He looked proud that he was with his Gran.

"That was at my Gran's eightieth last year…" smiled Troy from the door. Gabriella stepped back embarrassed that he'd caught her looking. He nodded inviting her to sit on the bed behind her. "I miss my Gran." He smiled.

"I'm sorry she died."

He began to laugh "My Grans not dead, she moved to Spain, she said the climate in America didn't suit her, plus she got herself a Toy boy!"

Gabriella couldn't help thinking "I wish I had a Troy boy."

"So…" he reached onto his desk and got out some chemistry notes.

"Troy you don't have to keep up the charade of how you're flunking chemistry!"

"What charade, I'm really am failing." He looked at her embarrassed.

"Oh" Gabriella said silently

**An hour later**

Closing the book Troy smiled at Gabriella "OK my brain is knackered!" he flopped back on the bed closing his eyes. Gabriella laughed then waited. "Troy?" she asked shaking him slightly "TROY??" she shook him harder "OI!" she shouted in his ear "Wake up!"

Troy lay still not moving. Gabriella sighed "OH WELL!" she said dramatically "I guess Troy doesn't want me to come and get some pizza with me after all!" she sighed over exaggerating every noise. Troy's ears perked up. "Which is a shame since the pizza place is round the corner and I get a discount due to the fact I baby-sit their son." Troy opened one eye watching her.

"Farewell Troy, see you around." She went out and closed his bedroom door counting to five.

"WAIT!" Troy called opening the door "Lets not be hasty, I mean would you like to get a bite to eat?" she smiled at him "Ok if you insist."

* * *

**Troy's POV**

Ok…I am so not believe I am walking down the street with the girl of my dreams about to get a pizza with her. I mean how many times has she said no?? Too many. God she looks so pretty. Her hairs in pigtails which make her look adorable and the sun keeps hitting it shining off it softly. She's chatting to me about school, which is the most she has spoken to me in years. But the thing is for once she looks so happy. I just want to take her hand and hold it. But the thing is she doesn't like people touching her and I really don't understand why.

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

I'm walking down the street with him and I feel like everything, all my worries have been lifted off my shoulders. I love the way his eyes look at me, they make me feel, oh I can't believe this, sexy. ME! Gabriella Montez! Feels sexy! All I can think about its how he held me that night ages ago. How it felt right. But I'm so scared of letting men touch me. It gives me the creeps. I stop outside the pizza place and stare at him.

"Promise me something Troy!" I look into his eyes about to me

"What Gabi?"

"If…Just never ever hurt me, don't rush me, and stop when I say stop!"

"Umm I'm confused…"

"Just say it Troy!"

"Ok…" he looked at me and I knew even though he didn't understand what I was going on about the next thing he said, he would mean.

"I Promise." I looked at him "Thank you…" I smiled and did something I'd not done to any guy all my life. I reached out and held his hand.

**Ok so really really short I am very very sorry! Please review!**

**lottie**


	6. Not like that

**Ok so this chapter is a bit upsetting. I'm not telling you to reach for the tissues or anything cuz it;s not like tears in your eyes. It's just one little sniff! Oh and what do people think of a highschool musical trivia qustion with each chapter?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Highschool musical, I'd play gabriella just so I could kiss Zaccykins :P**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5

**Not like that**

_He didn't come last night and when I woke up this morning I was so relieved. But I'd turned happy too soon. I was in the shower, the hot water pounding at my chest and filling my eardrums, steam rising around me, my wet hair sticking to me back I suddenly felt his cold hands reach for my breasts. His breath didn't smell of alcohol but of old fags and mouthwash. I cried while he was at it this time. The water hid my tears. I knew I might never be clean now._

**

* * *

**

Troy's POV

YES! I just couldn't believe it when I woke up this morning and remembered how softer her hand had felt in mine. She held my hand. She held mine! I didn't have to ask her or anything. Suddenly a breakthrough! We went for pizza and on our way home we'd had this conversation, it was too cute.

_Start flashback_

"_So Gabi? What does this mean?" I pointed at out joined hands._

"_I don't know Troy…lets wait and see." She smiled at me, her chocolate eyes warming my heart by the second._

"_So do you want to do something tomorrow?" I asked her scratching my head nervously with my free hand._

"_Yes that would be nice…" she smiled at me again but something in her eyes warned me to take it slow very slow._

"_You're so cute when you smile!" I said forgetting about taking it slow._

_She sighed and carried on walking. I carried on staring at her. "Troy it rude to stare!" she said seriously trying her hardest not to laugh._

"_Sorry it's hard when so damn hot!"_

_She looked at me strangely letting go of my hand. "Umm this is my house," she folded her arms uncomftably. "Bye Troy"_

"_Bye Gabs…"_

_She ran up the steps her pigtails swishing behind her. I was just about to move on when she called my name "Troy! Your not so bad yourself!" and she winked. She winked at me. I'm usually the one who winks but I just smiled and waved._

_End flashback_

**

* * *

**

Gabriella's POV

Troy's picking me up in an hour…Oh god why did I hold his hand yesterday. I mean, I liked how he held my hand, our fingers interlocked; every now and again he'd stroke it with his thumb. Then he'd look at me with his eyes…his eyes. Oh JESUS!! I put my head in my pillow. I didn't like guys touching me…it's a long story I just don't trust men. But Troy…oh Troy is so different. When he holds me he holds me gently. He never moved me fast always slowly, and his body seems to warn me what he's gonna do next so not to alarm me. I sit up and stare in the mirror. Ok one hour to make me feel good and I guess to look gorgeous. Ok what first shower? No…not a shower. Ok. I brushed my hair to one side and put it in a small bun with a few curls hanging loose. "UGH!!" I screamed pulling out the hair ties and starting again. I brushed my hair back into a long French plait and inspected myself in the mirror. "UGH I look like my aunt Celia!" I messed up my hair once again. I pulled my fringe back into a quiff and placed it in with hairclips. "Ok that looks good I guess!" I said to myself smiling proudly. I applied some mascara and a bit of lip balm. My usual day makeup. "Right clothes…" I stepped cautiously towards my closet opening the doors. "Ok…wait I don't know where were going and umm UGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed flopping back on my bed. I sat up again "Gabriella Lucia Maria Montez!" I scolded myself getting up. I finally decided on a pair of white skinnies and my yellow Spongebob tee with the words "HUG ME!" plastered across it. I slipped on my white cardigan and smiled in the mirror. I guess I looked ok. I slinked my feet into my checkered vans and went downstairs.

**

* * *

**

Troy's POV

When I picked her up she looked amazing, her long black hair falling round her shoulders. She smiled at me looking nervous. I leant against her yard fence stretching out a drawing I had done for her. She seemed stunned looking at the second portrait of herself.

"You drew me happy?" she looked at me her eyebrows raised.

"Well yesterday you were happy…" was all I said. She took my hand, and I wanted to dance. Yesterday had not been a fluke. She had held my hand again.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"Where do you want to go?" I asked her wanting to reach out and bring her close to me but knowing she wouldn't like it.

"Back to your house." She smiled up at me.

"Really?" I asked surprised she said that.

"Troy your house makes me feel so… safe." Was all she managed looking at me willing me to understand.

* * *

"Gabriella how come I get the feeling your carrying so much on your shoulders?"

We were at my house sitting on my front porch swing. She'd even managed to put her feet on my lap.

"I don't know what you mean…" she lied.

"Gabs…" I looked at her strangely and all the happiness had gone "Gabs?"

"Kiss me Troy!" was all she said

I looked at her stunned "What?" was all I whispered

She leaned in and kissed me, strong deep. She was trying to forget something. I pulled away "Don't…" I whispered.

Now it was her turn to look stunned. "I thought that was what you wanted…" was all she said

"Gabriella Montez I don't just want to kiss you!" I took her hand knowing this was proberly a safe zone "I want you! But I don't want you if you only want me to forget something!"

"I can't tell you everything Troy…please understand!"

I got up looking at her my head tilted. "Gabs whatever's wrong with you is killing you!"

"I can't tell you." She put her face in her hands her hair covering her eyes.

"Well when you can…find me." And the next moment I was shutting my front door and watching her walk away.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think about the trivia idea!**

**Lottie**


	7. You can't hide forever

**Chapter 6 - enjoy xD

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**You can't hide forever**

_Cold hands and hot sweat was all I could feel last night, trying hard to caress me softly but really not succeeding Then he began to moan my name. I panicked as he'd never done that before. What if mum…oh wait she proberly could hear. That bitch wouldn't care. But what if he tried to go further. And then I felt him reach down to enter IT into me. I got up running to the toilet throwing up in my hand before I got there. I heard him call my name and could feel his feet in the hall so I quickly locked the door and curled up in the bath rocking gently back and forth. I fell asleep there and then._

* * *

Troy reached into the vast grey space which was his locker when he felt a tap on his shoulder. The first thing that came to mind was "Gabi!" but as he turned round he realised it was only Lena Cavalli. Lena to East High was known as 'the wildcat groupie' because all she did was flirt with popular guys mainly on the sports teams.

"Hey handsome…" she smiled at troy flicking her long golden hair. There wasn't any other word to describe Lena hair. It wasn't blonde it was a light brown colour; I guess some could say caramel. Sharpay would say mousey just because she was jealous of Lena's tanned skin.

"Oh hey Lena." Smiled Troy politely turning back to his locker.

"Sooooooo, you still having that party on Saturday??" she asked stepping closer to him slightly.

"Um I dunno" Troy jumped as he turned around, was it just him or had Lena gotten closer?

"Well if you are call me because I haven't got a date!" making it perfectly clear who she wanted to be her date.

Troy just nodded nervously as Lena walked away.

* * *

"Gabriella is it true?" Taylor asked her best girlfriend as they set out the equipment for the photosynthesis experiment they were doing in biology.

"How much water do we need again?" asked Gabriella looking carefully at the measuring jug.

"Gabs…she asked you a question! So is it true?" asked Martha excitedly from the next table.

"Look I don't know what you guys are on about, I'm worried about this experiment, where can I get a light bulb?" asked Gabriella looking round for Professor Samuels.

Taylor shook her head at Gabriella and turned round to see Chad Danforth.

"Oh yes! It's true!" chuckled Chad excitedly to Taylor.

"What do you want bonehead?" asked Taylor grabbing a scalpel.

Chad stared hard at the weapon in Taylor's hand but relaxed when she began to cut up the leaf in front of her. "Umm yeh" still keeping his eyes on the knife "Troy and Gabriella were holding hands at the weekend."

"Really?!" she whispered excitedly then composed herself "Hey?" she went up to his ear "Same time same place?" she asked and Chad nodded eagerly.

* * *

Gabriella stood on the football bleachers staring at the pitch. "Thinking about Troy?" asked a voice behind her and she quickly whipped her head around to see Sharpay Evans.

"How did you…"

"He's something else isn't he." Smiled Sharpay walking down the steps. "He likes you a lot!"

"How can you…"

"You like him back!" Sharpay smiled walking ever closer to Gabriella

"Look how do…"

"But there's something else on your mind." Sharpay frowned as if only just seeing it for the first time.

Gabriella broke down into tears falling back onto the bench her head in her hands. Sharpay was at her side in an instant rubbing circles on her back "Hey…don't cry!"

Gabriella looked up at Sharpay; she was smiling so nicely at her, Gabriella stopped crying.

"Sharpay thank you for being so nice…but…but…" and she broke down crying again.

"Troy knows something's wrong and you won't tell him what. So he's not gonna speak to you till you do?"

Gabriella nodded. "How do you know all this? Are you psychic?"

Sharpay laughed "No honey but you really shouldn't talk to yourself, I heard every word."

Gabriella stared at her unbelievable. "I never knew you were so nice…im sorry I've misjudged you…"

"Don't mention it babe! Everyone does it. Now you look like you could use a coffee."

* * *

"Is that better?" asked Sharpay handing Gabriella Mocha latte with extra cream. Gabriella nodded taking a large gulp as the coffee round down her throat.

"Ok!" smiled Sharpay sitting down next to Gabriella on the large sofa in Sharpay's house. Ok maybe not house, mansion would proberly be a better word. "Now your not gonna like this." She looked at Gabriella nervously "You know what I'm going to say don't you…" Gabriella nodded again. "Now I don't want to make you or anything…but whatever's bothering you…it's defiantly not something minor like exams…" inside Gabriella laughed at the fact Sharpay considered Exams minor.

"Sharpay I…"

"Listen Gabi…listen." Sharpay took Gabriella's hand noticing her flinch "Ok by that flinch I can already tell someone has made you nervous around people. Gabriella murmured something not intending Sharpay to hear. "What was that?" she asked coolly.

"Im not nervous around people…just people touching me." Gabriella looked at Sharpay and Sharpay gasped.

"What??" asked Gabriella automatically covering her face.

"No it's nothing you …you…you just really looked like your farther…" said Sharpay timidly.

"Oh yeh I do I guess…"

"Anyway what do you mean about people touching you…"

"Sharpay…" Gabriella smiled standing up "Thank your for the coffee, thanks a lot but I don't want to talk about my private life right." She began to walk to the door.

"Gabriella Montez stop RIGHT now…" cried Sharpay "Now listen to me. There is a guy as East High who is in love with you and you love him back missus…Don't deny it. Sit down!" she ordered and Gabriella flopped back onto the sofa looking like a naughty child.

"Now I might not be smart at chemistry or maths or any other subjects, apart from of course drama and music, but I am good at reading people. Now you're going to lose Troy if you don't talk about what's happening to you. Understand?" and Gabriella nodded.

"Ok now as soon as your ready talk!" and Gabriella opened her mouth.

"If I tell you will you please not tell anybody, not a soul…please?"

"I can't promise that Gabi…" Sharpays voice was much softer now.

"I knew you couldn't…" Gabriella broke into tears. "It's my step dad…" and began to tell Sharpay everything.

* * *

**OK Hsm Trivia**

**#1 - what is the necklace Sharpay wears in What I've been looking for?**


	8. The room dulls without you

**Ok guys im really sorry for the wait...its schools fault. I don't get back till 8 most nights, i know but my mums a teacher and its a boarding school! SO heres chapter 7 and if I get enough reviews chapter 8 will be out as soon as possible. OH and the winner of the trivia was **_peterpan27_** who was the only one to get it right. A silver and pink sparley crown. Lots said star but thats in the second movie!

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

**The room dulls without you**

_He won't be hurting me much longer, she promised she's gonna make him stop but now…now I need to find 'him'. I need to find Troy. I need to find Troy and tell him everything. Im driving, frantically across town. My head is spinning, my eyes puffy, any last remains of make up vanished from my face due to tears. Oh I hope he understands! Understands everything…I can see flashlights heading towards me, a loud noise. Everything is suddenly very, very dark. I just had strength to whisper "Troy…"_

* * *

**Troy's POV**

I screwed up. I screwed up with Gabi big time… I don't know where she is. Her mother said she hasn't seen her. I'm not surprised Gabi doesn't like her house, they didn't seem to care she'd gone missing. Sharpay had called me earlier asking if Gabi was at mine yet and I told her the truth…no. Sharpay sounded annoyed and said Gabriella had broken some promise. I tried to ask more but all Sharpay said "It's not my place to say."

My phone beeped and I turned over reaching for it. "Hey talk to me."

"Troy? Troy Bolton?"

"Yes…" I looked confused at the phone, the voice was cool and crisp, but in a way, and this is gonna sound nuts, the voice sounded wise.

"I believe you know my Granddaughter Gabriella?"

I sat bolt upright, my heart racing a hundred miles an hour. My hand was shaking… "Gabriella Montez??" he asked his edginess portended in his voice.

"This is Carlos Enrique Jacob Montez…." I scratched my head "I'm her grandfather?"

"Do you know where she is??" was all I wanted to know.

"Indeed yes I do…"

"Where?" I almost screamed.

"Troy…she was in a car accident…" my heart stopped, literally stopped. I couldn't breather.

"Is she dead?" was all I whispered

"Fortunately no…" My breath came back

"Why didn't her mother tell me when I called?" I asked earnestly

"Her mother doesn't know…"

"Ohh…" my head felt weird, something wasn't right.

"Troy I called you because a witness at the scene said she whispered your name before she became unconscious…"

"Is she still unconscious…" I asked

"Umm well yes…" Carlos sighed "She's in a really deep coma Troy."

A tear trickled down my cheek but I brushed it off quickly taking a deep breath. "Can I come and see her?" I asked staring at the most recent drawing of Gabriella I'd been doing.

* * *

**No one's POV**

Gabriella lay in the hospital bed, her hair out-stretched around the pillow. Troy entered wringing his hands nervously. "Gabriella hi…" he smiled "Oh God Gabriella look at you. Your even more beautiful when you sleeping." He put his hand on hers then brought it back "No you wouldn't like that…" he sighed sitting down in the chair opposite her. "Sharpay went crazy when she heard you didn't show up at mine. She said some stuff about you promising to talk to me and that you'd broken your promise. Don't worry she wouldn't tell me what's wrong your secrets still safe." He rubbed his eyes. "I'm so sorry for trying to force you to tell me what was wrong. You shouldn't have to tell me if you don't want to." He looked at her willing her to wake up.

He bent over foreword sobbing into his hands. "Im so stupid… so stupid….what was I thinking. For fucks sake she could die and the last thing I said was me telling her not to talk to me."

And then a voice said "You know the first sign of madness is talking to yourself."

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

When I woke up all I could feel was the banging in my head and I was struggling to breathe. I tried to say something but it was like someone had stolen my breath. And then I heard Troy say

"Im so stupid… so stupid….what was I thinking. For fucks sake she could die and the last thing I said was me telling her not to talk to me."

And it just made me laugh so hard! Because it reminded me of the time I went round to his and he leaned out the window. He looked at me as I spoke to him. I could see he'd been crying, was he crying because of me, in fact what had happened to me.

"Gabi…" was all he said. He was ghost white, paler than I'd ever seen him. He gulped rising to his feet. "Gabi?" I tried to laugh but I sounded like that dog off Wacky Races. I motioned to my throat showing that I couldn't talk very well. His eyes showed so much concern I just wanted to reach out and grab him.

"Troy…" I stared at his electric blue eyes "I need to tell…"

And then the wicked witch of the west burst in. "Gabriella Lucia Maria Montez what are you doing?"

"Mama I don't know…" I whispered

"Why did no-one tell me you were in here…" she looked upset, not that I'd been hurt, that she'd been the last to know.

"I don't know mama I only just woke up…" I looked at Troy asking him to leave with my eyes. He understood. Sometimes I feel he's the only one who gets me.

Troy left and instantly the room dulled.

* * *

**No-one's POV**

Troy leaned against the wall outside the hospital. He flipped open his cell and dialled Sharpay's number. He was greeted with "Darling has she finally told you?"

Troy shook his head then realised Sharpay couldn't hear him if he did that so he whispered a simple "no."

"And why not…" Sharpay was in a full rant mode when Troy whispered "There's been an accident."

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

Ok hearing that Gabriella Montez was in hospital really shocked me. I spilled Channel red nail varnish all over my foot.

"Fucking hell…" I whispered to Ryan's amusement. I hit him. Now was not the time to be laughing. "Ryan KEYS!" I shouted at him

"Where are we going?" he whined tossing my keys to me and grabbing my dog Fu-Fu from her basket.

"Leave Fu-Fu. We're going to hospital…" I slipped my feet into some Ugg boots and tied back my hair. "Ryan can you drive I'm just toooooooo shocked for words, I feel like I might faint." He sighed; ok so I was being a little dramatic…shoot me.

* * *

**Gabriella POV**

"Mama…I can't go home the doctors want to run some tests."

"I don't care you're my daughter and I know what's best for you now get up now."

I sighed climbing out of the bed, I was sore.

"Miss Montez where are you going?" my nurse Peyton asked entering the room. I looked at her gratefully. She always had perfect timing.

"She's coming with me…" snapped my mother throwing my coat at me.

It had been a long day. Troy hadn't come back to visit me but Sharpay and Taylor had come. Taylor worried about what was wrong, but I couldn't tell her. I needed to tell Troy first. Sharpay just sat their ranting on about dangerous drivers and how they shouldn't drive on the road. I could tell my mum didn't like her. That made me like Sharpay even more. She glared at my mother who was staring at her. "What?" she asked. My mum sighed and got up going out of the room.

My mum must have been annoyed about Sharpay still as she seemed very very aggravated.

"Im afraid Mrs Montez...I mean Mrs Thomas that Gabriella has to stay here for quite a while."

My mother sighed and snarled at me "You're just being lazy." But she stormed out all the same leaving me to be peaceful. Well I would have been but all I wanted was Troy.

* * *

**Review PLEASE!! xD**

**question #2 - in HSM2 what is the poster outside ms darbus room?**


	9. How could he?

**Only one person answered the trivia :( and unfourtuanly they got it wrong. The answer was Art club! :( PLease answer the trivia qustions!!**

OK so heres Chapter 8, quite long actually compared to the others. She finally tells him Happy dance but is still bad chapter.

**Disclaimer: OK im 15, id scream if I ever met Zac Efron, I live in England, and still sleep with my teddy bear : does that sound like the sort of person who'd own HSM to you?? **

**YAY THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**How could he?**

_I thought I was safe. I thought here he couldn't hurt me. But he did. He hurt me more than he's ever hurt me before._

* * *

**Gabriella's POV**

"TROY!" I screamed as nurses pinned me down. "I NEED TROY!" I was thrusting my arms and kicking my legs frantically. I'd been crying when Peyton had come in. She'd rested her hand on my shoulder and I'd just gone berserk.

"Gabriella calm down…" said Peyton holding onto my right arm as three other nurses took care of my two legs and my left arm. "Mr Bolton will be here after school…"

"NOOO!" I screeched hard "I need him…" I saw my grandfather enter the room. "Grandpapi…I need Troy…Grandpapi…" he came over to me and started stroking my hair make shushing noises. Apart from Troy, My grandfather was the only person I let touch me.

My grandfather nodded to the nurses and they let go of me. I clung to his shirt "I'm glad they called you grandpapi, not my mother." I nestled my head into his stomach as he carried on stroking my hair.

"Gabbles…" it was my grandfather's nick name for me, because I would always talk to myself and my grandmamma would tell me to stop gabbling. He found it cute and it soon became my nickname. "Gabbles what's wrong?" I looked up at him and saw he was crying. My grandfather never cried…never.

"Grandpapi why are you crying?" I asked him beginning to well up.

"Because my little senorita…I see you upset and I know something's wrong."

"Grandpapi, I can't tell you but you shall know soon…I have to tell Troy first, it won't be right unless I do." He nodded somehow understanding. I nestled into his stomach again and then froze.

"Grandpapi weren't you in Spain?"

My grandfather seemed to consider this for a moment, as if wondering how best to put it.

"My girlfriend…she's from America, from around here infact. She's a bit older than me, and she misses her family a lot." He sighed sitting down on my bed. "We're getting married."

I gasped staring at him. I didn't know he even had a girlfriend.

"Angelita?" he said not really asking anything.** (A/N: means angel in Spanish)**

"Oh Grandpapi that's amazing…" I sighed "Papa?" and he knew what I meant instantly.

"That is up to your father…he is my son and I'd love him to go but…Gabbles he hasn't picked up the phone in 10 years.

I sighed understanding, but inside I couldn't help feeling with me it's been 12.

**

* * *

**

Chad's POV

Her lips, my lips. Her body, my body. Her hand, my hair.

"Ow…" I pulled away as the girl of my dreams slapped me

"Not that far down Chad ok?" sighed Taylor pulling me closer again.

"Tay?" I murmured through the embrace and she pulled away again.

"What Chad? And it had better not be you asking me to get you a sandwich again!"

"Well umm…Tay…well…umm…I just…" I looked up and her and saw she was standing their inspecting her nails.

"Taylor are you listening to me?" I asked frowning

"Yes sure honey…"

"You know what it doesn't matter…" I turned round beginning to walk away.

"Chad I'm sorry."

"Taylor will you take my signature ring and be my girl?"

**

* * *

**

Troy's POV

I glanced at the clock again. Three hours, three hours till I got to see her again. Last night we had about five minutes together, but tonight she promised she was all mine. We needed to talk. Her words not mine. She wanted to tell me something.

I glanced at the clock again. Two hours and 59 minutes. I let out a low groan and my Maths teacher, Mrs Platt, glanced at me uneasily. "Mr Bolton is something wrong?"

"I have a really bad stomach ache…" I said truthfully "And I was throwing up all night." I lied.

She sighed getting out a pass "Nurses room NOW!" Mrs Platt was two months pregnant and very worried about catching a cold or something.

"Thank you…" I said clutching my stomach for dramatic effect.

I reached the Nurse's office in record time. She looked at me sceptically. "You don't have a temperature, but you are rather pale." She sighed "Home I guess…" she eyed me with doubt.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, I was walking through the halls of the hospital towards Gabi's room. The door was slightly ajar and I could hear Gabi talking with a voice that sounded slightly familiar. I knocked and waited. A man, im guessing mid sixties came to the door. He smiled "Your Troy!"

"How did you know?" I asked confused.

"You just look like someone I know…"he smiled "I'll leave you with Gabbles," he turned round and said to Gabriella "Buenos Dias Angelita…"

"Grandpapi…?" she called panic in her voice but her eyes changed the moment I stepped in the room.

"Troy…" she whispered

"Hey Gab." I smiled anxiously

"You skipped school?"

"Not seeing you made me sick…" she smiled gratefully at me and I sat down in the chair. She looked confused then patted her bed.

"Gabi I don't want to overcrowd you…"

"Oh Troy Alexander Bolton you are the last person on earth who could overcrowd me." She smiled angling her head to one side.

"Gabi what did you want to see me about?" I asked not moving.

She burst into tears and I finally moved to the bed wrapping my arms around her.

"Troy it's my step-dad." I wrinkled my brow

"Im not understanding…"

"Troy 8 years ago my mother got married to Greg Thomas. He seemed great at first, he had a slight alcohol problem but he was really nice for about a year." She sniffed and rested her head on my chest

"When I turned 11 he brought me so many nice things for my birthday, he knew how I felt about Papa walking out on me on my birthday. I was sooooooo happy." I'd never hard her call her father Papa before. I heard her begin to cry.

"But that night he came into my room and got into my bed. I was a bit worried but thought he might have just come for a cuddle. But he started stroking me and stuff. He did it almost every night and as I got older it worse, he kissed me, licked me, rubbed things against me, and touched me in places I didn't want to be touched made me touch him." I was crying now, tears rolling down my cheeks, but it was silent. There was no-way I was letting Gabi know I was crying. "About a week ago I realised my Mama knew." She went silent for a few seconds; I knew she was fighting back even more tears. "She didn't do anything about it and she must have known for years." She was gripping my hand tightly.

"Gabi did he rape you?" but she didn't answer my question.

"I never thought My Mama liked me, but I always felt maybe I was just imagining it. But this just confirmed everything."

"Gabi…"

"Troy listen please." She took a deep breath, and I noticed her breathing was off. "So far Greg had just like touched me and stuff…" I felt sick at the tone in her voice. It was the word 'just' that had got me. I squeezed her tightly.

"Last night I was happy because you know…I was here and he couldn't do anything here right?" I nodded knowing that it was the wrong answer by the tone in her voice.

"Troy last night he came in here and he…he…her raped me." My grip tightened on her still and tears began streaming down my face.

"Troy?" she looked up at me, and I noticed she too was crying fit to burst. I began to mop up her tears with my thumbs and looked at her deep in the eyes.

"Your eyes go darker when you cry…" she whispered. I nodded. People told me that a lot, how quickly my eyes changed colour depending on my mood.

"Gabriella how could he do that to you…" I watched her shrug again and she turned her head away from me. I kissed it the rested my chin on her crown, her silky hair tickling me slightly.

"He said it was my fault…"

"Gabriella Montez I never ever want you to say that again you hear me!"

All I heard was her sniffing. "Gabriella?"

"If it wasn't my fault whose was it?"

"Gabi you are the most beautiful girl in the world. There is no way it is your fault. It's him, all him ok?"

"He said or else if I ever tell anybody…"

"Gabriella he's not going to do anything in jail…"

"WHAT?!"

"Gabriella we are not letting him get away with this." I stood up.

"Troy where are you going?"

"Out ok?? Don't worry about me. I'll get your Grandfather and Gabriella listen to me." I took her hands in mine "You have to tell him.

She nodded and looked at me. I leaned in and kissed her. Electricity flew through my body and I broke apart from her smiling. "You're not a bad kisser." I smiled reaching in again. We kissed for another minute, this time her breaking apart "Right back at'cha." One last kiss and I was ready to go

"Wait almost forgot." She looked at me confused as I handed her a wrapped parcel. "Don't open it till I've gone ok?" I kissed her cheek and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

* * *

**Question # 3: IN the first film when the basket ball team surprise the drama club with GO DRAMA CLUB! Which letter is Zeke?**

**REVIEW**


	10. Ends in a heartbeat!

**Ok so the winnder of the trivia is...**_roxygirlii1505_** so this chapter is dedicated to her!! Well done. This ones a bit short so sorry!**

**Read my other story Dear Anna about sharpay with an eating disorder!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

Ends in a heartbeat

* * *

_I told him I finally told him_

* * *

**No-one's POV**

Gabriella smiled as her Grandfather entered the room. She began to untie the ribbon that held the gift together as Carlos sat in the chair.

"What's that Gabbles?"

"A present from Troy." She smiled dropping the paper to the floor. "It's beautiful…" she whispered stroking the picture of her, lying in a hospital bed sleeping gently.

"Grandpapi I need to tell you something…"

* * *

Troy marched up the Thomas's drive way and stopped staring up at the large house. He took a deep breath climbing the porch steps. He knew Gabi's mom was out so he knocked on the door. Greg Thomas opened the door staring at Troy. "Umm yes?" he asked. Troy looked nervously **(A/N he pulls that really cute face he does, He does it in like both films and in Hairspray!) **up at Greg. "Can I come in?"

* * *

Troy sat the breakfast bar with the can of beer Greg had given him. "So Troy how's Gabz?" Troy stared at him. "Umm a bit shaken about some stuff…"

"Oh really? What kind of stuff?"

Troy's hand began to shake was he really doing this. "You know missing school, hating hospital, you raping her…"

Greg stared at him "Raping her?" he laughed "That's ridiculous, Gabz is like my daughter."

Troy stood up glaring at Greg "Hey that's my girlfr…" he stopped. Gabi wasn't his girlfriend.

"Girlfriend?" Greg laughed "You mean nothing to her Troy Bolton. Me on the other hand, oh you should have heard her moaning my name last night as we…" he whispered something in Troy's ear.

Troy's fist came out of no-where punching Greg straight in the face. Blood trickled out of Greg's nose but he just wiped it off. "Troy, listen to me, Gabriella wants me and god she is hot in bed."

Troy pounced on Greg pinning him to the ground. He punched him again and again. Greg called out for help. He flipped Troy over. He was twice as strong and could pin him down easy with just his legs. He lay into Troy punching his stomach his face, kicking him in the abdomen. He stood up and began kicking Troy more, who just lay on the ground groaning.

Sirens could be heard in the distance, but Greg just carried on kicking and punching. He stopped suddenly and spat in Troy's face walking over to the fridge and grabbing a beer. The sirens stopped. The house went quiet apart from Troy's moans. The all of a sudden a police officer burst through the door staring hard at Greg then Troy.

"Greg Thomas?" he asked staring at the 6ft 2 maniac. You're coming with me. I am arresting you on charges of the assault and rape of Gabriella Montez. You have the right to remain silent, but it may harm your defence if you do not say anything that you could later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be used in evidence against you. Do you understand?" Greg nodded and the officer hand cuffed him leading him outside and another police officer bent down to see Troy. "Someone call an ambulance…" he called, for Troy was unconscious.

* * *

Sharpay burst into Gabriella's room with Taylor, Chad and Ryan at her heels. "Gabi! Have you heard?"

Gabi looked up smiling from her Grandfathers arms "No what?"

Sharpay stopped and was silent, freakily silent for Sharpay.

"Sharpay what is it? Please don't say Troy."

"I wasn't going to…your dad…he was looking for you at school today."

Gabriella froze her eyes fixed on Sharpay

"If this is some kind of sick joke…"

"Gabz! Shar wouldn't joke about something like this…" Taylor said

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Where's Troy?" she looked at her friends expectantly. Sharpay bit her lip.

"Umm Gabriella…No-ones seen Troy all day. There's a rumour…" Sharpay looked at her feet not wanting to continue but Taylor cut in.

"There's a rumour Troy's run away…"

"What?? NO!! He was here yesterday then he said… he said he was gonna sort everything out…he wouldn't just run away."

"I'm sure he'll be here tomorrow…" Chad whispered.

"No I need him here now…I need him here when the Police talk to me…"

"What do you mean the Police?" Asked Ryan scratching his head. Gabriella looked over at her Grandfather but he was just staring at the floor. "Grandpapi?" she called to him trying to meet his eyes. She saw him mouth "Kevin…"

Gabriella looked around. This was too much "Her Father was back… Troy was missing. She was so alone. She looked up at her friend, and jumped. They were all peering at her concerned. "What?"

"What do you mean the Police?" Taylor, Chad and Ryan all repeated. Then the realisation suddenly hit her. She had to talk to the police…alone. She burst into tears as Sharpay rushed to her side wrapping her arms around her. She glared at the other three.

"You told Troy?" whispered Sharpay loud enough for only Gabriella to hear. She felt Gabriella's head nod. "And now you have to talk to the police?" Gabriella nodded again before lifting her head up. He eyes were bloodshot. "But I need Troy…"

Sharpay sighed taking Gabriella's hand "Gabs listen. Troy hasn't left you. Ok? He's obviously doing something for you. I know Troy and if he's not here, there's a perfectly good reason. But no matter what he would want you to talk to the police. Greg has to pay."

Gabriella nodded to Sharpay then turned to the rest of the room. She noticed her Grandfather must have gone off and left a while ago. She sighed "Guys I have to tell you something…" and recounted her tale for the fourth time that week.

* * *

"Woah…" said Ryan staring out of the window once Gabriella had finished.

Chad was sitting in the chair his fists clenched. Taylor sat on the end of Gabriella's bed. Sharpay leaning against the far wall, with Ryan leaning on the windowsill. Everyone remained silent, not a muscle moved. Then Chad cleared his throat. "The Jerk." He muttered his fists becoming tighter.

Taylor placed a reassuring hand on Gabriella's arm. "Don't worry it's all over now…" Gabriella looked at her shaking her head.

"No…no it's not. Troy's missing; my dads back and I have to talk to the police." She drew her knees up to her chest burying her head in them.

Chad looked at the shrunken body infront of him. "Listen Gabriella Sharpay's right. Troy maybe missing but he'll be back. He's never run away from his problems and he isn't about to start now…besides he loves you."

The only sound was Gabriella's heavy breathing. She raised her head slowly to look at Chad. She was ready to deny it, deny it all saying Chad was being stupid. But something inside her told her it was wrong. "I know…" was all she whispered "I love him too."

* * *

**#4 - what is the shape of Kelsi's necklace in all for one?**

**REVIEW!!**


	11. Telling them

**Congratulations to **_XxXDrama QueenXxX , roxygirlii1505 _**and **_crazyinluv305 _**you all answered the trivia right so this chapter is dedicated to you three! The answer was seahorse!**

**Longest chapter yet over 2000 words!!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 10**

**telling them**_FUCK!! What the hell do I do now? Where is everybody? They've all gone off._

* * *

Gabriella sat up in the hospital bed, a large scar across her eyebrow. She winced as she tried to pull herself up to the pillows. The man across from her took out a notepad and a voice recorder setting it on the table and pressing the large red button. She stared at it vacantly wondering what to do.

"When your ready Gabriella." Smiled DC Williams folding his arms waiting.

She opened her mouth then closed it again, like a goldfish before whispering "What do you want me to say?"

"Just explain to me what happened last night, when, you have stated your stepfather entered the room."

"Ok well…it…was umm…dark?" she half asked scratching at her wrist.

He nodded for her to continue.

"It was quite late, the lights had just gone off outside in the corridor…

_Start flashback_

_Gabriella turned her cheek, resting it on the pillow. Peyton had just taken a blood test and had forced two pills down her throat. She felt sore but happy. She felt safe. Greg was at home. She smiled pulling the comforter tighter around her. She heard the door creak and rolled her eyes. Who was it this time? Troy sneaking back to see her? Sharpay? Or just a nurse for more tests? But before she could look a hand enclosed round her mouth. She recognized that hand. The hand that made her sick._

"_Guess who…" whispered the voice of her stepfather. She felt the comforter rustle and him sliding beside her. She felt his hand stroking at the back of her neck. Tears pricked at her eyes. She tried to open her mouth to whimper but his hand was clamped tight. His other one creeped down between her legs, his fingernails scratching at her clumsily, painfully. He spread her legs apart and began to lick her neck. She shuddered and began to struggle. She couldn't take it this any more. She kicked her legs, but she was small girl and he was a big man. He slapped her hard across the face. The thing about Greg was he could slap in a way that didn't leave a mark but stung like hell._

_She heard the sound of his belt coming off. OH god…he was taking his clothes off. Thought ran through her brains. He never took his clothes off. He took hers off but never his. He pawed at her skin, and she felt the familiar tasted of bile rise into her throat. She was forced to swallow it there was no other way. _

_He took her hand and guided it around his body, making her touch him in places she didn't want to. And then he entered her. And all he naivety and her mind and even her sanity was gone. And she never knew when it was coming back._

_End Flashback_

Gabriella looked up at the policemen tears in her eyes. He gulped finishing the steady scrawl he'd made on the notebook and turning off the recorder. He avoided Gabriella's eyes. "Umm Miss Montez...Dr Harrison is gonna have to check you over now. So I'll see you later."

Gabriella looked at him nodding slowly. As the redheaded Dr Harrison entered the room cheerfully placing her equipment on the table. "Ok Gabriella if you could just turn onto your side…"

* * *

Taylor sighed into Chad's chest "Where do you think Troy is?"

Chad looked up from the television screen.

"To be honest Tay I don't know…"

"Do you think he's actually run away?"

Chad smiled. "Do you not what Taylor. I have no doubt in my mind that Troy has not left infact. I'll put my money on it; he's closer to Gabriella than we think."

Chad had no idea how right he was.

* * *

Mrs Bolton sighed pressing her cup against the water dispenser. It had been a long day and a long night. Jack sat opposite her, his head on his side, snoring quietly. She looked at her husband and sighed. Jack couldn't go ten hours without sleep. Her on the other hand, in a case like this when her son was unconscious in hospital could not close her eyes for two seconds. The only comfort she found in the whole matter was the fact Troy was not in some coma. She sighed again resting her head against the wall.

She hated hospitals. Lucille Bolton hated the cheeriness of everybody, the way they acted like your life long friends. But if it meant staying in one for her son, Lucille would do it.

She wanted to know what had happened to him. Who had done this? The police had been very vague in their explanation. It seemed they knew little about the situation. But they assured her they at least knew who had done it.

She gulped at the water tapping her foot. People rushed past. Why wasn't she allowed in Troy's room again? She peered through the door and saw her sleeping son, bloody and scared a drip hooked through his nose. Tears trickled down her face. Whoever had done this had nearly take her son's life. More tears came but she did not cry out loud. She didn't want t draw attention. She sat back next to her husband resting her head on his shoulder.

What was Troy thinking getting into a fight like this? The school had even rung and said he'd missed school. It didn't sound like Troy to miss school for some fight. She looked into the cup of water staring back at her reflection.

A voice made her jump "Mrs Bolton?"

She shot her head up and saw a Nurse, her badge read Peyton.

"Yes?" she said to the blonde woman standing infront of her.

"Hi I'm Troy's nurse…It feels so weird to see him lying here. I mean it was only yesterday when he was here visiting…"

"Troy was here??Yesterday?"

"Yes yesterday afternoon im surprised he wasn't at school but it cheered up the young lady he was visiting."

"He was visiting a girl!" shrieked Lucille Bolton rising to her feet.

"Yes Next door one of my other patients."

Mrs Bolton stared at Peyton. Her son skipped school to visit someone in hospital. A girl. He skipped school to play tonsil hockey. She thought she'd taught him better than this.

"Mrs Bolton? I said Gabriella has been asking for him. I haven't told her he's in here but…"

"You mean Gabriella Montez?"

"Oh so you know her too. Anyway she's very worried because Troy was supposed to visit her today and help her with something…"

"Why was Gabriella in hospital?"

"Oh well a car accident. Mrs Bolton what I'm trying to say is can I please tell Gabriella where Troy was today?"

"No!" shrieked Lucille quite loudly making a few people jump. "I'll tell her myself."

Peyton nodded "But please Mrs Bolton she's been through a lot today, so don't scare her!" Lucille nodded before entering the room next door.

* * *

The frail girl that lay hunched on the bed broke Lucille's heart as she walked through the door. "Gabriella?" she whispered making the girl jump.

"Mrs Bolton?" Gabriella asked her eyes lighting up and the thought of Troy

"Call me Lucille please…"

"Ok Lucille…Where's Troy?" the last part came rushing out of her mouth.

"Umm Gabriella Troy got into a fight…"

"Oh no…"

"He's next door unconscious."

"OH NO!" Gabriella's voice grew louder.

"Gabriella do you know who did this to Troy? The police say they know but…they won't tell me anything!" Lucille burst into tears collapsing into the chair.

"It's my fault…" Gabriella groaned putting her heads in her hands. "Troy got into a fight with my step dad im guessing…"

"Why would Troy do that?" Lucille said angrily causing Gabriella to burst into tears.

"Im so sorry Mrs Bolton It's all my fault it's always my fault I love Troy and now he was nearly killed because of ME!"

Lucille reached over and hugged Gabriella. Gabriella flinched but relaxed. Lucille smelled like Troy.

"Gabriella I highly doubt it is your fault. Now please tell me why my son would do something like beat up Greg Thomas?"

Gabriella gulped avoiding Lucille's gaze. She began to recount the tale. She was sick of telling people, she didn't want to keep thinking about it. And telling Lucille was worse than telling everybody. Lucille's face was the picture of disgust. But her disgust wasn't like everybody else's towards Greg Thomas. Instead all Lucille Bolton could think of was Gabriella's mother. It made sick the thought of a mother doing that to her own child. Once Gabriella had finished Lucille drew her into a hug "Gabriella…I'm sorry." Was all she could say, but to Gabriella these words were more comforting than anything else anyone had said. Except Troy.

* * *

Lucille Bolton was on a mission. A mission to tell Maria Thomas EXACTLY what she thought of her. She pulled her coat tighter around her body and walked slowly up the Thomas's front drive to the large door. Her finger pressed lightly against the doorbell and a few moments later Maria Thomas opened the door smiling.

"Oh Lucille what a pleasant surprise do come in!"

"Maria." Lucille Bolton nodded not moving from the spot and ignoring Maria Thomas's invitation

Maria dropped her arms that were pointing towards the living room and shuffled nervously. "Umm did you want something?"

"Yes I did. I've just come from the hospital. My son, Troy, remember him? I'm sure you do, him and Gabriella have become very close recently." Lucille took a step towards Maria

"Umm yes Troy such a polite boy…" Gulped Maria taking a step back.

"But do you know what's rather funny. Your daughters in the room next door. Of course Troy would be delighted to hear that…if he wasn't unconscious." Lucille spat.

"Troy's unconscious…why?" Maria asked trying to look upset or distraught but failing miserably.

"Well that's what I was wondering…" Maria sighed at the words but Lucille stopped her "Until Gabriella enlightened me on the goings on in this house."

Lucille opened her mouth to continue when a 6 year old boy ran into the room smiling. His dungarees hung loosely on his pail frame. He stopped at the sight of the two women fighting.

"Mooooom?" he asked his voice quiet.

"Brooklyn go to your room!" hissed Maria without turning to look at him.

"Mooooom?" The boy repeated obviously needing some kind of help with something.

"BROOKLYN I SAID GO!" she screamed at the boy who quickly scooted up the stairs crying. Maria shouting made Lucille jump and frown.

Maria turned back to Lucille a fake smile plastered on her face "Im not quite sure what you mean."

"I mean how your husband has been sexually abusing Gabriella for eight years and you've done nothing about it!" Lucille took another step closer towering over Maria.

"I think Gabriella's been telling you stories!" said Maria darting towards the kitchen. Lucille followed.

"Oh no…Gabriella's not making this up. And besides the hospital has proof. Especially since he raped her two nights ago!"

Maria stopped dead in her tracks her hands shaking. She turned round and looked at Lucille.

"He…what?"

"You heard me the first time…he raped her. He's been arrested. He beat up MY son because he came round here to tell him what's what!"

Maria sunk to her knees and Lucille triumphantly smiled. "See at last now you can feel sorry for your daughter's abuse!"

Maria laughed menacingly "I don't give two fucks about that little slut. Im just worried about Greg. We're supposed to be going on holiday together."

Lucille stared in horror at the woman infront of her. "You heartless bitch…" she murmured. Before walking away. "There is no way Gabriella's coming back here. Infact I'll be calling social right away." She opened the front door and slammed it behind her still in shock about what had just happened.

* * *

**#5 In HSM what is behind the couch in Gabriella's room?**

**Please Review!**


	12. Every little thing might be all right

**Hey guys. Answer to trivia was telescope! Soooooo the winners are; **_xZANESSA4LIFEx, XxXDramaQueenXxX, roxygirlii1505 and Cheznut2._** Well done guys this chapters dedicated to you! The first person to answer the trivia next chapter will appear in a later one! So review quickly!**

**Lots of Troyella fluff in this chapter!!**

**Every little thing might just be all right**

**Chapter 11**

* * *

_It's my entire fault. It's always my fault. Troy could have died! I just screw things up. I'm jinxed. I don't deserve Troy. I should just go. Save everybody the trouble. I love Troy. Yes I love him. But I'm bad for him and it kills me to see him hurt. Some people might never understand that but its one hundred and fifty percent true. God help me and make him better._

* * *

Gabriella's left arm was red and raw from the scratching she had constantly been working on. When she was nervous she scratched. And knowing that Troy Bolton was un-conscious because of her meant she'd never been this nervous in her life!

She stared ahead breathing deeply. Trying to cope was too hard. Her Grandfather was not his usual self. Her Mother had not visited her in two days. She'd been raped. Her father was walking round somewhere in Albuquerque looking for her and Troy was unconscious. She felt like she had no-one to talk to. She tried to think who she usually confided in but her mind drew a blank. She knew who it had been. Her Grandmother, but she was dead. For the past two years Gabriella Montez had spent her life not talking to anybody about she felt Until Troy.

She turned onto her side rubbing her cheek slightly on the pillow. She kept her eyes on the wall she knew separated her and the boy she was crazy about. And yet even though they were so close she never felt further away from him. Tears rolled down her cheek steadily, but they had been doing that for days.

Peyton walked in smiling "Gabriella excellent news you're doing great recovering faster than anyone could have expected." She placed the tray of hospital food she was carrying on the table that swung around Gabriella's beds, pushing it into the right position for her to eat.

Gabriella pulled herself upright and stared gloomily at the plate of Macaroni and cheese, the glass of Orange juice, the cup of jello and the little carton of three painkillers. She sighed picking up a fork and pushing it slowly through the pasta.

"Annd…I have some great news I'm sure you'd like to know." Peyton smiled to herself whilst she fluffed Gabriella's pillows and laid the frail girl back so she was resting securely in them. Gabriella made no reaction. "Infact I have two pieces of great news. Firstly tomorrow you can go home." Gabriella's eyes shot up staring coldly at the nurse. Home? Why would she want to go back there? "You'll be going home to stay at the Bolton's." Peyton reassured noticing how Gabriella's body relaxed at the thought of it. "Mrs Bolton thought it would be best if you lived with them for a bit rather than returning to your mother." Gabriella nodded a small smile portrayed momentarily on her face.

"Ok second bit of news. Hold your breath, I promise you'll like this one." Peyton finished rearranging the bed taking a step back to fold her arms. "Im happy to tell you Mr Bolton, or Troy to you, has woken up and is waiting to see you. Now usually I would not dream of letting a patient of her bed but…" Peyton smiled her eyes twinkling "I think this is best for the wellbeing of these particular patients." She winked at Gabriella "So once lunch is finished…and I mean ALL gone we can for a little trip ok?"

Gabriella sat shell-shocked staring at the plate. He was awake, not dead…awake. She beamed up at Peyton and began to laugh. She laughed for so long her sides hurt. Then all of a sudden she reached her arms around Peyton drawing her tightly into a hug laughing into her chest. But when Peyton drew away she noticed Gabriella was no longer laughing but crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Peyton concerned.

"Nothing I'm just so happy."

"Im glad you are but now you need to eat up you lunch."

Gabriella nodded and began to quickly spoon food into her awaiting gob, shovelling it in.

"You are gonna get indigestion!" laughed Peyton as she left the room knowing full well that Gabriella didn't care.

* * *

Peyton lay her hand on Gabriella's shoulder "Ok you know the rules. You have one hour and no longer!"

Gabriella nodded peeking through the window of Troy's door. She smiled at the sight of him sitting up, his tosseled hair in tufts all around his head, his blue eyes shining. She watched him for a few seconds chatting to his mother.

She twisted the doorknob pushing it open and standing in the open doorway. She watched Troy's mother smile in a knowing way at the sight of her. She watched Troy slowly turn his head before bursting into a massive smile. "Gabi?" he whispered.

"Troy" she smiled back walking slowly over to him. He held out his arms encasing her into a hug as he smiled brightly. She cried into his chest muttering over and over again "I'm so sorry…"

"Gabi what are you sorry for?"

"This is my entire fault!"

Troy moaned deeply and quietly. He lifted Gabriella's head and stared deep into her eyes. "Gabi will you stop saying that. When are you going to listen to me and understand that it's not your fault."

"It feels like it is!"

"Believe me It's not." He smiled at her messily wiping away her tears and pulling her onto the bed with him.

Lucille stood up taking it as her cue to leave "Well I'm gonna go make your dad's lunch. I'll be back with him later Troy ok?" she kissed his cheek.

"Oh and Gabriella I'll be back later to talk about you coming home with us." She smiled at Gabriella stroking the girl's hair slightly. "Bye guys!"

Troy turned to Gabriella once his mother had left. "I'm so proud of you!"

Looking confused she wrinkled her brow and replied "Why?"

"For telling the police." He leaned in and softly kissed her causing her to melt into his arms. When they broke apart her eyes remained closed and she simply murmured "I love you."

Troy stopped moving gazing at the girl infront of him with a half smile on his face. She blushed opening her eyes and giggling nervously "I mean you know…"

He placed his hand over her mouth the other one lacing his and hers fingers together "Shhh" he whispered removing his hand "I love you too!"

She looked at him stunned all the love and devotion portrayed through her eyes.

"Infact." He smiled looking down at their interlocked hands as his thumb gently massaged the back of it "I love you more than I've ever loved anyone." He looked up at her crying again.

"Hey don't cry beautiful."

"I can't help it. Since my dad left only my grandparents every told me they loved me." She lay back onto his chest sucking her thumb as he stroked her hair.

He gazed down at her as she lay still not moving.

"Gabriella?" he whispered

She lifted her head staring deep into his eyes.

"You're moving in with me?" he asked remembering what his mom had said before she left.

Gabriella laughed laying her head down again. "Yeh your mom doesn't want me going home so she offered. You're not mad are you?"

"Why would I be mad?"

She shrugged "Dunno?"

"You're used to people getting mad for no-reason aren't you."

She shrugged again and Troy dropped the subject.

* * *

The couple lay like that for half an hour content with the others presence before, Gabriella rolled onto her belly propping her chin up with her hands.

"Trooooooy?" she whined

His eyes were closed and he looked asleep but he simply sighed and murmured a yes.

"I have indigestion!"

Troy burst out laughing reached down to massage her stomach, still with his eyes closed. She carried on staring at him but relaxing into the massage.

"Do you know when you can leave here?"

He opened his eyes and they flicked to her "The doctors said a week!"

She groaned flopping onto her back "A whole week!"

"Yeh a whole week."

The pair remained silent for a minute or two.

"I'll miss you." Smiled Gabriella

"I'll miss you more!"

"Nuh-uh not possible!" she giggled playing with his fingers. She loved touching his body and to be touched by him. Anyone else made her panic, but Troy was the security blanket she could not live without.

"Oh it sooo is!" he laughed

"I guess so! Seeing as you're smelly and im amazing." She chuckled sticking her tongue out at him.

"Oh you had so better take that back." He warned smiling evilly.

"Or what are you gonna hug me to death?" she laughed kissing his nose.

He smiled "No but I might kiss you to it!" pulling her closer to him he cradled his arms around her waist leaning in till their lips touched.

She smiled into the kiss running her fingers through his hair slowly as he licked her bottom lip pleading for entry which she gladly allowed. Soon they were slowly making out, full of passion. They broke apart and she smiled up at him. "I love you!" she laughed running her finger along his jaw line.

"I love you to…" he smiled kissing her cheek.

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she skipped back to her room daintily, Peyton only a few steps behind her.

"Gabriella you have a visitor! She's in your room!" called Peyton stopping to sign a clipboard that another nurse had handed her.

The young girls grin faltered a she saw the woman perched neatly on her bed. She immediately began to fidget under her visitor's gaze looking around for something to distract herself.

"Where have you been?" the ladies voice was thick with disgust.

"A friends room…" mumbled Gabriella quietly staring at a spot on the wall.

"Come on we are leaving."

"Im leaving tomorrow with Mrs Bolton…"

"NO! You're leaving NOW! There is no way I'm letting you go home with that woman."

"Mom listen…"

"Oh shut up you idiotic girl…"

The door opened and a tall figure appeared "What is going on in here?"

Gabriella gasped at Peyton and the person she was standing with before pushing past the two and running down the corridor towards the hospital exit.

* * *

**oooooo cliffy!!  
**

**Question number 6: Who also wears the shoes Gabriella wore in everyday? **

**REVIEW!! Remember first one to answer trivia correctly will star in later chapter!**

* * *


	13. Keep on running

**Hey I had this chapter all ready written sooooooo I decided to post it tonight. Lots of concern that I was gonna make Gabriella run away! Well don't worry thats a bit too cliche!**

**The winners of the trivia are...**_Zanessavz,morganxwillxlivex6 and love like mine._** So this chapter is dedicated to them. There were actually TWO answers; Sharpay and Martha! The first one to answer was **_Zanessavz _**so she will star in a later chapter!!**

**Chapter 12**

**Keep on running**

* * *

_Keep on running, never stopping. Left right left right. _

* * *

"Hey…Hey" Jack Bolton grabbed the arm of a small bundle of brown curls that had just sped past him. He'd been standing outside the hospital waiting for his wife to get two passes from reception.

Gabriella stared up at him blinking furiously.

"You came out of those doors pretty quickly…Gabriella isn't it. You're the one staying with us?"

She nodded hesitantly.

"Are…are you ok?"

She shook her head her eyes glancing towards his grip on her arm as her breathing deepened.

"Oh…" he grumbled releasing her.

She rubbed the spot on her arm and slowly her breathing returned. "Sorry…" she mumbled

"What are you sorry for?"

She shrugged looking up at the man noticing how alike he and Troy were. She half smiled.

"Shouldn't you be in your room?"

Fear flashed through her eyes and she looked at her feet shuffling uncomftably.

"Ok so you don't want to go back to your room right?"

"Please…"

"Ok…ok how about you and me go for a walk, there's an ice cream van just down there."

She smiled and nodded but shivered with the cold, she was only wearing her hospital nightgown with a pair of thin pyjamas underneath.

Jack passed her his wife's jacket he held in his hands, draping it round her shoulders. "Lucille won't mind…" he stated before Gabriella could object.

* * *

They walked around the hospital, Jack talking about Troy while Gabriella listened smiling at every mention of his name. Every now and again Jack would glance down at the girl, amused at her entrancement in his son. They reached the van moments later and Jack ordered for them both. A Choc ice for him and fudge pop for Gabriella.

"How did you know I liked Fudge pops best?" she grinned sucking on the ice lolly he had handed to her.

"I didn't but there Troy's favourite so I thought you might like them." He shrugged biting into his choc ice.

Gabriella chattered now as Mr Bolton listened. Again the subject was about Troy, but this time about all the wonderful things he'd done for her.

* * *

Maria Thomas shifted uncomftably as Peyton entered. "Mrs Mon…I mean Thomas visiting hours are over…"

"What about her?" she argued nodding towards the lady in the doorway.

"Mrs Montez will be…"

"Oh so Kevin and you got married then?" spat Maria climbing of the bed and pointing her finger at the stunning woman that leant casually against the doorframe. Her raven hair fell gracefully down her back to just below her shoulders. She smiled and bounced gracefully into the room standing infront of the short woman that had caused so much pain in her life.

"You know full well that if you hadn't…"

"Oh don't give me that! You bitch. You man stealing bitch!"

"Me man stealing?! You stopped me and Kevin being together in the first place!"

"You didn't deserve him!"

"Oh and I'm guessing you did!"

"Yeh I bloody did! I had his child! I carried his daughter around for nine months."

"You know full well he only stayed with you for his daughter!"

"No he loved me!"

"He never loved you. Infact he even questioned whether Gabriella was ever his!"

"LADIES PLEASE!" shouted Peyton pushing the two apart. "This is a hospital and we have patients trying to get better! Now Mrs Thomas I asked you to kindly leave…"

"Not until she does. Gabriella Would rather have her own mother here than some slut who tempted her father and broke her heart!"

"Im sure Gabriella wants neither of you here!" cried a hoarse voice from the door.

The three women turned to see an eighteen year old boy, pale with bags under his eyes clutching his side stagger into his room.

Mrs Montez furrowed her brow "And you are?"

But before Troy could reply Maria butted in. "Like I'll be listening to the likes of Troy Bolton and his family!"

Alana Montez smiled "Troy? Your friends with Gabriella?"

Troy nodded turning to Maria "Maria you better leave! If your still here by the time Gabriella's back then there will be trouble."

Maria laughed "I'll be the only one not leaving…"

Peyton tutted "Actually Mrs Thomas you'll be the only one leaving…"

"Oh shut up you lowpaid moron!"

Peyton looked about to throw a punch but felt Troy's hand on her shoulder. "Its ok…" he soothed.

"Maria. Leave. Now. Or else."

"Or else what?"

"Or else you'll be speaking to me" came another voice from the door.

Maria groaned rolling her eyes. How many interruptions were they going to face today?

Jack Bolton smiled at his son before entering the room. "Ahhh Maria Thomas long time no see. But from what I hear that doesn't seem like such a bad thing."

Troy looked at the spot where his father had been moments before and saw it replaced by the love of his life. He reached protectively for Gabriella, encasing her in his arms, holding her tight to his chest.

"Oh baby…" clucked Maria walking forward towards her daughter only to be stopped by Jack. "I don't think that's a good idea now I think you should le…"

"NO!" croaked Gabriella turning round but still with Troy's arms around her.

The whole room grew deathly quiet.

"I want to speak with her…alone." Said Gabriella staring coldly at her mother. She grabbed onto Troy's arm signalling to him not to leave.

The other three left and Gabriella and Troy placed themselves in the chair leaving Maria to stand up facing them.

"Oh honey I'm so sorry about Greg I never knew…"

"Don't give me that. You knew."

"How could I possibly…"

"MOM! You knew! And you did nothing." Gabriella whispered the last part as tears came to her eyes. Troy's arms grew tighter around her.

"Oh don't be silly you're over-reacting. How could I have known?"

"Mrs Thomas Gabi is not in the slightest over-reacting!" said troy earnestly "She was raped…"

"Oh boo hoo for Gabriella. Poor Gabriella. Well I'm sorry but I carried her around for nine months. I gave birth to her, eighteen hours in labour. I raised her. I fed her I clothed her. I lov…

"NO!" screamed Gabriella gripping tightly on Troy's arm "You never loved me. You stopped loving me the day dad left and I don't know why?"

"DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY??" screamed Maria back her fists clenched her face red her eyes glazed over. "Then I'll tell you why…" her voice was thick with anger and upset.

* * *

**#7: In HSM 1 what is Sharpays hairstyle where she goes a bit karate kid in the toilets?**

**REVIEWWWWWWW**


	14. Down to this

**I REACHED A 100 REVIEWS WOOOO!!**

**Ok the answer to the trvia was bunches or pigtails whichever you call it! Lots of people guessed correctly so this chapter is dedicated to them! **_morganxwillixlivex6, LoveJenn, Fairyvixenmaiden, Aminaminam, crazyinlov35 _**and **_roxygirlii1505_**_! _so congratulations to yooooooooou.**

**Chapter 13**

**Down to this**

* * *

_So this is it. The truth. The thing I've been waiting for. Am I nervous? Yes! Am I afraid? No…I have Troy with me and that's all that matters. I love him. And every second I'm with him the nearer I feel to this all ending. I just wish…you no what. It doesn't matter._

* * *

"I did love you once Gabriella" sighed Maria "Once when you were inside me. When you were born. You saved me. You brought me and Kevin together. But he never loved me. I just kidded myself."

Troy kissed the top of Gabriella's head as he felt her writhe with anxiety.

"I loved you for a long time. Till you were six. Till he left." She reached over and touched her Gabriella's face stroking softly down it. Gabriella didn't flinch. She never flinched at her mothers touch. It was he mother after all.

"You're so like him. You're so much like Kevin. You look like him. You behave like him. Don't you see how hard that was for me? Every second you reminded m of him. And do you know what made it worse. He loved you so much more than he ever loved me."

"He left me too you know. He mustn't have loved me that much."

"He didn't leave you. He could never do that. I made him leave. He wanted you to come with him. But I thought…I thought…" the woman broke into tears remembering it all. That day.

* * *

_Start flashback_

"_Maria?" Called Kevin walking into the kitchen to see his wife. "Where's my watch?"_

"_In the drawer!" she snapped staring at him coldly._

"_You ok?" he asked slipping that watch around his wrist._

"_She gave you that. For your 20__th__ birthday!" spat Maria as she violently washed the dishes in the sink. "Her…Alana Rodriguez. Your ex fiancé. Yet you still wear it!"_

"_It was very expensive!"_

"_How long?"_

"What?" asked Kevin playing dumb but knowing full well what his wife meant.

"_How long have you been seeing her?"_

_Kevin sighed placing his arms on the table. "Truthfully? I never stopped."_

"You saw her all this time we were married."

"I love her!" shouted Kevin

"_You're supposed to love me! We are married!"_

"_Our marriage is a sham!"_

"_Not to me it isn't!"  
_

"_You know full well I married you because you got pregnant!"_

"_I know!!" screamed Maria tears rolling down her cheeks as she turned round to look at him. "I know you're only with me because of how much you love Gabriella."_

"PRECISELY!" he shouted "What did you expect. You…you made yourself pregnant because you knew there was no other way of being with me."

"_You were supposed to be with me…not my SISTER!"_

"_I love Alana!"_

"_WHY DON'T YOU LOVE ME??"_

_Kevin stared at her "You drugged me. You practically raped me. How could I love you? You're lucky I never told Alana!"_

"_Couldn't you have pretended?" she whispered sinking to her knees._

"_I have to every day."_

"Not anymore!"

"_What?"_

"GET OUT!"

"Maria don't do this. Think about Gabriella…"

"_JUST GET OUT!"_

"_I can't leave her!"_

"_Just go with my sister!_

"_Fine but I'm taking Gabi with me…"_

_Kevin took large strides towards the door and headed for the stairs._

"_NO!!" screamed Maria "You can't take her I won't allow it!"_

_Kevin paused one foot on the first stair. He turned and faced her. "How do you expect me to leave the person I love more than anything? More than Alana? She's my Gabriella. At first I had doubts she was even mine. But she's just like me."  
_

"_I love her too…"_

"_You don't love her like I do Maria?"_

"_How could you know?"_

"_Leave her here or else!"_

"_Or else what?!"_

"_Or else…I'll tell Alana everything!"_

_He scoffed and began to re-climb the stairs._

"_I'll tell her you killed Tom!" She screamed after him and he froze._

"_That was an accident!"_

"_Im sure she won't see it like that!"_

"_I served time in prison!"  
_

"_That won't matter to her! But I love you criminal record!" she whispered running her hand over his arm._

_He flinched pulling his arm out of her grip hissing into her face "I would rather have no Alana than have to stay any longer with you!"_

"_Fine you can go…but leave Gabriella…or I'll tell Alana!"_

"_FINE!"_

"_FIIIIIIINE!!" she screeched pushing him out of her way and running up the stairs to 'their' room. Five minutes later the front door slammed and Kevin Montez was out of her and Gabriella's lives forever._

_End flashback_

* * *

Gabriella sobbed hard into Troy's chest as her mother relived her fathers last moments with them.

"See Gabriella! He never loved me!"

"How is that her fault?" growled Troy rocking Gabriella back and forth slightly

Maria laughed scorn written across her face. "Look at her. She's just like him. She looks like him. Behaves like him! How do you think that made me feel? I loved him and she goes around like some Brat flaunting him in my face!!"

Gabriella let out a large cry and Troy's eyes flashed dark, darken than ever before. Almost black. He kissed the top of Gabi's head before staring coldly at her mother.

"You're a bitch you know that?" and Gabriella began to cry even harder "Look at her…" he indicated towards Gabriella "She's supposed to be your daughter! You're supposed to love her! Yet you can watch her slowly die inside!"

"Oh so I'm supposed to take lectures for an eighteen year old boy now!"

"NO!! You're supposed to be here for her! When she's being sexually abused by her step-father you're supposed to do something!"

"Im going…"

"Good…but you better not come back."

"I'll come back Gabriella wants me to. You want me to don't you honey?"

The room fell into a dull silence as everyone waited for Gabriella to speak.

"I think…" Gabriella whimpered lifting her head and staring coldly at her mother." I think over the last twelve years I've needed you…I've needed you more than ever…but you haven't been there. I think… I think you should go…"

"Gabriella!" called her mother wrinkling her brow.

"Let me finish mom! Im so hurt inside. I don't know if I'm ever going to feel like me again! And I definitely can't be near you. Someone who has caused me so much hurt. I'm sorry mom. I'll always love you. The person you were before dad left. But I hate you! And I can't be near you anymore. So go….leave. Never come back."

"FINE!" bawled Maria walking swiftly out the door slamming it hard behind her causing Gabriella to burst into even more tears.

* * *

Gabriella and Troy lay curled up on Gabriella's hospital bed, Gabriella playing softly with Troy's fingers as he slept snoring softly. She smiled contently trying hard not to think about what her mother had just said. She yawned closing her eyes about to drift of into a deep sleep.

Peyton bustled in smiling at the pair. "Gabriella?" she whispered.

"Yeh?"

"You have a visitor whose been waiting all day to talk to you!"

Gabriella sighed opening her eyes "Alana?"

"Yeh…"

"To be honest Peyton I don't want to see her. She might be my aunt and my dad's wife but in my eyes part of me will always believe she wrecked my family. I'm sorry Pey but I don't want to talk to her…"

"I understand but Gabriella but she's refusing to leave until she does. She say its important. Life or death."

"But…"

"She says she has something for you from your father…"

"What?!"

"She won't say…"

"Ok I'll see her…" she glanced at Troy smiling slightly making sure not to wake him "But not here, is there a relatives room?"

"Sure I'll just go take her there now."

"Ok…" as Peyton left she stroked Troy's cheek softly before kissing it and whispering in his ear "I love you."

Swinging her legs out of bed she dug her feet into her slippers and grabbed her dressing gown slowly making her way towards the door.

* * *

The relatives room was painted a sickly yellow with a boarder of red shapes on a yellow background that somewhat resembled animals. The carpet was a bold red aswell as the sofas and the curtains matched the boarder. Alana Montez perched on the larger of the two sofas a disposable cup filled with lukewarm coffee perched in his hands. Though she was beautiful there were dark purple bags under her eyes and her hair hung limply around her face.

Gabriella stared wistfully at her before taking a seat opposite.

"Hi Auntie Alana…" she tried to smile

"Gabriella…" she nodded reaching for her handbag. Gabriella noticed how red and raw her eyes were

"I umm brought some ummm…" she wiped her nose hastily sniffing once or twice. "Stuff from your umm father." She unclipped the buckle on the handbag. "Umm heres the pictures he has of you."

She brought out a stack of photos each of Gabriella from her birth till her sixth birthday. There were over a hundred of them.

"He looked at these everyday…ummm and heres all the birthday cards he missed giving you. He wrote one out umm every year but umm never sent them."

Gabriella's mouth opened in shock at the eleven birthday cards. She opened the most recent one, for her eighteenth. Reading the message inside;

_Hey birthday girl_

_Eighteen wow such a big number_

_It feels like only yesterday you came into this world_

_It was the happiest day of my life_

_When you looked at me with your big blue eyes_

_All babies are born with blue eyes_

_I loved how blue they were_

_But I was so pleased when they turned mocha_

_Just like mine_

_I miss you so much_

_There's not a day gone by when I don't think of you_

_I have tried so many times to come see you_

_But it's never worked_

_I love you remember that_

_You'll always be my girl_

_Dad_

_xxx_

Tears welled in Gabriella's eyes but she brushed them away as Alana reached back in her bag. "Umm and this is the present he got you for your sixteenth. It was the only time he kept the present he bought you. He umm well every year he bought you a present but he never kept it for more than six month always donating it to charity." She took a deep breath and carried on "But umm for your sixteenth he couldn't umm he couldn't bring himself. He felt umm like sixteen was supposed to be special!"

She passed the neatly wrapped box across the table to Gabriella's hands. She gently undid the cellotape to reveal the small jewellery box opening it to see the necklace embedded in-between the padding. Memories flashed through her mind.

_

* * *

_

Start flashback

"_DADDY!!" called the five year old rushing towards the tall figure her brown curls bouncing behind her._

"_Hey princess!" he smiled kissing her nose as he lifted her onto his shoulders "How is my Ella bear today?"_

"_Ella bear is good!" she giggled playing with his ears as they walked through the familiar park they often walked through in the evening._

"_Stars!" she called pointing to the sky as her father looked up. He smiled "Yeh Stars. Stars are really special! Do you know why?"_

"_Noooooooooooooo!" she giggled though she did because this was a daily routine to the pair._

"_Because Stars are really the eyes of all your loved ones watching you making sure your safe!"_

"_Which stars am I daddy?" She asked the all too familiar question._

"_You're the two brightest in the sky!" he smiled peacefully as they both looked up together "Do you know why?"_

"_Nope!" she called_

"_Because not only are you my Ella bear you're my stargirl. You're my guardian angel Ella. I'd die without you." _

_End flashback_

* * *

She half smiled staring at the silver star that dangled off the chain. On one side in cursive letters was the word Ella and on the other in block capitals was "My stargirl." She burst into tears on reading those words.

Alana sat there avoiding her gaze not knowing how to react with her niece's outburst. "I have umm one last thing…" she murmured. Passing her the envelope she'd come into possession of only yesterday.

"What is it?"

"Ummm it's a letter he wrote to you about a month ago."

"Ok…" she stuttered beginning to open the envelope.

* * *

**Ok peeps review and ive me the d-l**

**sorry felt a bit hyper when i wrote that xD**

**#8 in What tim is it how many yearbooks are on jasons desk after ms darbus drops them onto it?**


	15. It never stops

**Hey guys! Thanx for all the amazing reviews! Much appreciated mi ameigos!**

**Ok chapter dedication time. This chappy is dedicated to **_Amber _**and **_Peterpan27!_** The answer was five!**

**Omg has anyone seen the new indiana jones movie! Its sooooo awesome! I saw it today! Shia is sooo cool in it!**

**

* * *

****Chapter 14**

**It never stops**

* * *

_Why do I have the feeling that whatever's n this envelope is going to change everything? Do you think she knows? She's looking at me strangely. Ok here goes. Im gonna read this right now!_

* * *

Gabriella carefully undid the envelope sliding out the folded paper. The handwriting seemed so familiar yet so different. It wasn't like the writing on the card. Yet it was. It had the same slant, the same style. Yet it was rushed, as if the person writing it had little time. She took a deep breath and began to read:

_Dear Gabriella,_

_There are so many things I want to say right now to you. Number one being, I love you. I know that with me being gone and all there are going to be lots of times when you feel I don't love you, that I never loved you. Well that's not true and it never will be. I will love you till the day I die and if possible after I die. That leads on to the second thing I must tell you. Im dying._

Gabriella took a sharp intake of breath looking up at Alana, but she simply indicated to carry on.

_Not of a disease or illness. No I'm dying because I miss you. I've been dying inside since the moment I walked out that door. No-one could ever replace you. I feel sorry for Alana in a way. She'll always come second to you. _

_The problem is Gabriella I need you back. You're my light, my hope, my strength. So I'm coming to look for you. Im going to find you. But…I know if I never find you I will be dead. I think I can only go on another month before I can go on no further. But if when you read this I am dead…remember I love you._

_Papa_

_XXX_

Gabriella wiped the tears out her eyes staring blankly at Alana "What…how…where…why are you giving me this?" she whispered finally deciding on a appropriate question, "Is he dea…"

"I don't know." Alana whispered back and Gabriella noticed how pale she seemed. "Hes gone missing Gabriella. Looking for you. But he's been gone a month. And…and…and I'm scared he's done something…"

"Like in the letter." Finished Gabriella refolding the paper and placing it on the table.

"Yes…I love him…I love him so much Gabriella. I love him so much I don't even care that you're his number one girl. I need him. I need him more than anything. But I can't find him. And even if I did he needs you…"

The pair remained silent for minutes but which felt like hours.

"But I don't need him Alana…" sighed Gabriella beginning to rise.

"What?!"

"In the past I've needed him. I've needed him so badly. But now…now I have people in my life who I need more…people who I can rely on…people who won't walk out."

"He didn't want to walk out, he had no choice!"

"There's always the choice!" shouted Gabriella

"Not in this case!" Alana remained calm straightening out her skirt.

"I know what happened!"

"Do you? Or do you know what your mother told you?"

"…"

"Gabriella listen to me! Your father and I were in love. From the age of eighteen. Like that boy what's he called? Troy? Yes like you and Troy!" Gabriella sat staring at the floor waiting.

"Your mother, your mother always had problems…when she was nine she fell into a hornets nest…lets just say after that she wasn't the same Maria anymore…" Gabriella nodded; her mother had told her about that particular incident. But not about the problems she'd had afterwards. She watched as a tear slid down Alana's cheek as she waited for her Aunt to continue.

"She became irrational quickly, threw fits. Lost control of her emotions. She was two years older than me but had been held back. So we spent high school together. I always was there to look after her. I didn't mind. Honest." She smiled picturing something in the back of her mind.

"Kevin…he was the sweetest man I've ever met. He always helped me look after Maria when she was having a bad day. He never complained and always seemed to lighten the mood. Maria loved him but I presumed it was a sisterly love. We ended up all going to U of A together. And we graduated, and Kevin began work in a lawyer office and I went to medical collage. Maria couldn't find a job. She'd not done too well in her exams you see. But Kevin somehow miraculously managed to find her work at his Office. He was my hero that day. "She sniffed gazing at the wall as if remembering.

"So everything went on as normal for a few months and then on my 23rd birthday Kevin asked me to marry him. It was the happiest day of my life. I was ecstatic. I was so wrapped up in planning the wedding, trying cake finding the perfect dress that I never noticed how sad Maria became. But Kevin did! Your dad was so kind Gabriella! Always thinking about others. So he decided to cheer Maria up. He took her out to a party of his friends. He thought she'd enjoy it because she'd be away from wedding stuff and she doesn't get out much. It turns out her was right."

Alana took a massive gulp and sipped for the first time the coffee in her trembling hands. It was cold but she barely noticed.

"The thing was Maria she…well she…she drugged your dad. The night of the party she spiked his drink with sleeping tablets and Viagra. So she could umm well your mum and your dad could have…intercourse without your father consenting."

Gabriella sat shocked staring at the ground. She never had heard of a woman raping a man. She was a product of rape? Surely not!

"So you were conceived. But Kevin couldn't tell me the truth, he couldn't let me think my sister was a…a…a rapist. So he let me think that Kevin and Maria had been having an affair. And I was too upset for words…" Gabriella looked up to see Alana crying, tears rolling quickly down her face as she tried to wipe them away.

"So Kevin and I never got married and instead he married your mother and I moved to New Jersey. At least I tried to. But Kevin stopped me and told me he still loved me. And it ended up us the ones in the affair. And then he left your mum and he told me the truth. About the drugs and all of it."

Gabriella rented her head on her thumbs and stared intently at Alana "I'm not gonna help look for him. I can't. It's just too hectic. I might come in a week but not now. But…" she took a deep breath and closed her eyes trying not to cry "The minute you find him tell me and I'll come to him. I promise!"

"I promise two." She looked directly into Gabriella's eyes "Thank you…" she whispered trying to smile.

"No problem…he's my dad after all."

"He loves you more than anything!"

"I don't know if that's true or not…sorry." Gabriella stood up drawing the dressing gown tightly around her and leaving the room watching her Aunt slowly work herself to tears.

* * *

Gabriella smiled as she pushed open the door of her new room staring intently at it all. The Bolton's guest room. To a normal person it wouldn't be anything special but to a girl like Gabriella, who adored this family, it meant everything in the world. She gently trailed her hand over the fireplace. The room was ivory white; white blinds, white fireplace, white rug, white Victorian cast iron bed, and it seemed to Gabriella to be beautiful. Mixed in with the white was the dash of red; a red blanket thrown casually over the white comforter and two red cushions that contrasted deeply with the four white pillows that were plumped. A red lampshade on the white wooden bedside table and even a two red candles on the white fireplace, that after close inspection was found to smell like vanilla when lit.

Lucille staggered in carrying a box "Im sorry it's a bit grown up dear…"

"No Mrs B it's just…well its just beautiful." Smiled Gabriella placing the suitcase next to the wardrobe.

"Lucille…please call me Lucille, Well I'm glad you like it Gabi."

Gabriella looked intently at the large canvas that hung over the bed. It was a painting of a golden and red sunset over the ocean. It was breathtaking.

"That's Troy's…" smiled Lucille walking over to Gabriella "He has such a gift. This used to be his Grans room before she moved to Spain. He did that picture for her."

"It's amazing…"

"I know. Everytime I see it I …well enough chit-chat, how about some lunch?"

"That sounds…nice." Smiled Gabriella walking back to her suitcase "I'll just un-pack."

"Okay, call me if you need anything!"

* * *

Gabriella sat outside on the back porch seat reading her book, Harry Potter of course, her feet tucked under her. Mrs Bolton brought out a plate ladened with Pesto pasta, cherry tomatoes, cheese and bacon quiches, coleslaw and cucumber sticks.

"I didn't know if you'd like any of this…but Troy does so…"

"Yum cherry tomatoes…" giggled Gabriella popping on her mouth "Thanks Lucille."

Mrs Bolton smiled before turning back inside and Leaving Gabriella to enjoy being alone. As Gabriella continued flicking through the pages a dark shadow fell across the page.

"Hello…" whispered the voice causing Gabriella to jump and look up in surprise.

**OMG CLIFFY…who could the mystery person possible be? Greg? Gabriella's mother? Or someone much much worse!**

**#9 : whats the pattern on Marthas vans??**

**Review!!**


	16. The Neighbour

**No-one got the trivia right! It was black with pink flamingoes! :( so I've decided to dedicate this chaptr to Tanner Monk who you may or may not know was killed by Pitbulls over a week ago. He was missefron15's cousin or you might know her as lovexzanessaxlove on youtube. My heart goes out to her and her family. May Tanner rest in peace.**

**Chapter 15**

**The neighbour**

_I love it here. I've not been so happy since me dad left. It's so relaxing, and Mrs Bolton is just…well it makes me cry whenever I think of all the kind things she does for me. I think she's the nicest person I've ever met. Only thing that could make this better would be…Troy. I miss him so much. I really need him. Mrs B said she doesn't think it would be wise if I visited him for a bit. I she says that we both need our rest. I can't rest without Troy._

* * *

Gabriella looked up shocked as she was broken from her thought. The small girl infront of her with long brown hair smiled intently.

"What'cha reading?" she smiled in a foreign accent which Gabriella thought sounded British.

She flashed the stranger the cover who smiled and nodded approvingly. "J K Rowling's richer than the Queen. Proof her books are good!" she laughed plonking herself on the seat beside Gabriella and stretching her legs.

"Im Joanna or Jo!" she smiled putting her hand out "You must be Gabriella!" who replied by nodding.

"How did you…"

"Troy talks about you all the time. Doesn't half drive a girl mad. It's Gabriella this and Gabriella that." She laughed putting on a squeaky voice "Gabriella has the most amazing voice and she's so clever. She's amazingly beautiful. I luuuuuurve her. She has the cutest little mark on her neck I can stare at all day long." She imitated clutching her belly with laughter. Gabriella just blushed gently raising her hand to touch the small birth mark on her lower neck. The thing was miniscule. Troy must have been staring at her for ages to notice that.

"So where is Troysie poo anyway?" asked Joanna

"Hospital…" murmured looking at her book as she could feel this strange girl eyeing her cautiously.

"Oh...well…why are you here anyway?"

"I…umm…well…" Gabriella gulped still not looking up "I'm living here for a bit."

"Ohhhhh right." Smiled Jo twirling a curl around her finger. "Well I'm Troy's neighbour. I live next door. I always come over the fence to talk to Troy."

"Cool…" smiled Gabriella looking up now the conversation seemed no longer awkward.

"Were no best friends as such since I'm only here really some of the time. My parents are divorced see. My dad left my mum and moved to America. They haven't really spoken since. My mum hates me dad and he hates her. Though I think she still loved him. I look just like him" she smiled proudly

"Didn't…didn't your mum treat you any differently after he left." Asked Gabriella nervously. There stories were so remarkably similar.

"Why would she do that? She's my mother after all. No matter what she should always love me!" she said cheerfully "What about you?"

"Well it's complicated. I'm kind of living with the Bolton's till everything is sorted." Gabriella began to scratch at her arm.

"Ok ok you have secrets that cool." Joanna sighed looking around humming a tune

Gabriella returned the sigh but much smaller and quieter and one of relief that the questioning had stopped for now. She thought it'd be rude to return to the book so she placed it down.

"So you came over to see Troy then?" she smiled untucking her feet from under her.

"Ohh yeh I'm bored…and I'm going back to England next week to stay with my mum for a few months so I was wondering if he would take me to the mall." She said mall in an exaggerated American accent that made Gabriella giggle.

"Well if you want we can go. I can't drive but my friend Sharpay can. Plus I need some stuff."

Jo seemed to ponder it for a moment. "Well that sounds quite…cool." Gabriella laughed again. Everytime this girl said cool she used the same American tone.

"Okay then I'll just grab my purse and call Shar." Smiled Gabriella taking the plate inside before calling "I'll meet you out front in twenty!"

* * *

Gabriella stepped out the Bolton's front door as she heard the familiar toot of Sharpays convertible. She didn't notice Joanna appear by her side.

"WOAH!" shouted Jo.

Gabriella jumped clutching her heart "Jeeese Louise Jo you scared me! What's with all the shouting?"

"It's pink! I mean that's a bit OTT isn't it?" she whispered leaning towards Gabriella's ear who stifled a laugh.

Sharpay smiled waving at the girls beneath her too large for life sunglasses "Hop in!" she called flicking back her blonde hair "I don't want to waste money on Gas."

"Don't you mean Daddy's money Shar?" joked Gabriella placing her bag on the back seat before swinging her legs over and motioning for Joanna to follow.

"HAHAHA…Not funny." Sighed Sharpay pulling away from the pavement as the two girls put on their seatbelts.

"Where RY?" asked Gabriella leaning backwards to watch the world go by.

Sharpay shrugged "Said something about something, I wasn't really paying attention, you now how I get."

"Yes Shar we definitely know how you get!" Giggled Gabriella before smiling at Joanna.

"Whatever…" sighed Sharpay checking her reflection in the mirror "How's Casa la Bolton?"

"It's great! Better than home!" she glanced nervously at Joanna but she didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Missing Luver boy?" Sharpay asked raising her eyebrows.

Gabriella sighed loudly leaning backwards to stare at the sky before whispering "Of course."

Jo looked over at her. So this was the girl her best friend had fallen for. Well she seemed like a perfect match for the Troy wonder. She just hoped that Troy let her in as much as this girl, Gabriella seemed to be letting Troy in. She knew a lot was about to happen in the young Bolton's life that was going to make him retreat into that shell that he often seemed to hide in.

* * *

The three girls smiled as the collapsed in the food court by the fountain. Joanna smiled at her new friends.

"Anyone want anything?" she asked getting up her purse in hand.

"Oh well…if you getting food…" smiled Gabriella mischievously "I'll have a double cheeseburger with French fries and an extra large diet cola! Also a chocolate doughnut but not the ones with the like chocolate chunks on no the really smooth ones that taste absolutely delicious!" She took a deep breath and smiled triumphantly after she managed to get it all out. She slid some money towards Joanna across the table as she turned to Sharpay.

"Shar?

"Ooo can I have a strawberry milkshake and a char-grilled chicken sub?" asked Sharpay handing her the money.

"Kk back in a jiffy!" she smiled making her way over to the counter. Once she was out earshot Sharpay turned to Gabriella.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Sharpay please…."

"I mean you seem ok but you have just gotten out of hospital!"

"Please!" Gabriella sighed loudly "I'm trying not to think about it all ok?"

"I know but…"

"Look Sharpay your right…I'm a wreck. But I don't want to think about it. It makes me miss Troy!"

"Ok." Murmured Sharpay guiltily

Jo arrived back with the tray of food and the girls tucked in when a voice came over to them.

"Oh look if it isn't Gawky Gabriella and the Ice Queen!" smiled Lara Carpenito evilly at the three "And aren't you Troy's next door neighbour? Janine or something?" she pointed at Jo

"No it's Joanna actually!" Jo mumbled half heartedly.

"I knew it was something stupid anyway?" Lara sighed flicking her hair and inspecting her nails; "Gabriella where's my Troy!"

Gabriella shrugged staring at the table nibbling on a fry.

"Look Gabriella Mon-TARD! Everyone knows you're in love with Troy Bolton and he thinks he's in love with you. But newsflash Troy's mine!"

"Troy loves me!" said Gabriella bluntly sipping on her drink.

"That is so totally and utterly NOT true!" sighed Lara "If Troy loved you how come he slept with me at Ashley's party a month ago?"

The whole table gasped as the news was revealed. Everyone tensed wondering how Gabriella was going to react.

"There's a few possibilities!" shrugged Gabriella placing down the drink "That's if you two actually did sleep together. One he was completely drunk and horney which sounds like most men. But not Troy. Troy hardly ever drinks at those things." She sighed tapping her fingers against the table.

"The second reason could be he was so caught up with being in love with me that he need to vent some frustration, making you the ventee or as I like to call you, the dummy!" a few people stifled a laugh. Sharpay giggled under her breath before stopping herself to listen to the conversation. Gabriella just smirked.

"Thirdly you could have drugged..." there was no jokes this time.

"That's ridiculous who's ever heard of a woman drugging a man to have sex with him! Per-leeeease!" frowned Lara sighing impatiently.

"How do you think I was conceived!" shrugged Gabriella standing up and swinging her bag over her shoulder as her two friends stood up with her looking astonished at what you just said "But actually the truth is Carpenito I know Troy never slept with you at Ashley's."

"Well Nuh-uh it did happen!" spat Lara

"How could it Troy was away that weekend he didn't even go to Ashley's" smirked Gabriella walking away "But Great story Carpenito it kept me really entertained!"

Joanna smiled fakily at Lara before rushing after her new friend and Sharpay who had been quick on Gabriella's heels.

"Hold it…" Sharpay warned grabbing Gabriella's arm and swinging her round to face her "What was that you said back there?"

"What that Troy was away on the weekend of Ashley's party?" asked Gabriella innocently staring at the floor but still flinching at Sharpays touch.

"No about the conceiving rape thingy!"

Gabriella shrugged dragging her arm out Sharpay's grasp. "Nothing ok? Can we just drop it? I need some posters for my room!"

The other two looked at each other before all three began to walk towards the local store called 'New Mexico shoes" **(A/N completely made up name) **which sold things like CDs, posters and jewellery. They headed straight for the posters and calendars section at the back.

They flicked through the poster rack that was labelled '5 for 10' smiling at the ones they liked and eventually settling on five for Gabriella's room. They were; A Lost one because Gabriella had become extremely obsessed with that show, a Hairspray Link Larkin one because as Sharpay had said "Who doesn't think Zac Efron is hot?, a picture of the New York skyline at night because it was Gabriella's favourite city, A penguin one that had a special cartoon about penguins because truth be told Gabi was OBSESSED with penguins and lastly a poster for Gabriella's favourite singer Gwen Stefani.

"They'll look so great in your room Gabs!" smiled Jo

"I hope so…" smiled Gabriella as they walked through the mall.

The walked past the sports store and Gabriella smiled "Guys I'll be right back I want to get Troy something."

The other two nodded wondering what they could talk about when Joanna finally started the conversation "So you like dance and drama just like me apparently!"

* * *

Gabriella woke up on Monday smiling. Troy was coming home today. She peered over at the carrier bag in the corner of the room and her smile grew even more. Troy was going to absolutely love his present. At least he better had!

She ran down the Bolton stairs at full pelt landing daintily in the kitchen where Lucille was cooking Breakfast.

"Hey Mrs B!" she called opening the fried and grabbing the orange juice "Smells good!"

"Im glad it does. Jacks just gone to pick up Troy so I thought I'd make us all breakfast…" she smiled showing Gabriella the pan.

"Yummy Bacon and blueberry pancakes. My favourite." Gabriella smiled licking her lips before sliding onto the breakfast bar stool.

Lucille looked at Gabi strangely "That's odd its Troy's to!"

Before Gabriella could reply she heard the door open then shut. She turned round to see Coach Bolton enter the room and kiss his wife on the cheek. "Morning missus." He sighed before stealing a bit of bacon.

Suddenly Gabriella felt a hand rest on a shoulder. A familiar hand. She smiled wider before turning round and collapsing into Troy Bolton's arms.

* * *

**Troy's home!! WOOOOOOOO!! Please review**

**NO trivia this chapter just two questions**

**1)What should my new screen name be?**

**2)What should Gabriella get Troy as a presant?**

**REVIEW PLEASE  
**

**Lottie xx**

* * *


	17. Just when I thought

**Ok guys you all seemed incredibly jovial that Troy was back so heres chapter 16**

**Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out my new story Lust in the roses. Just read the first chapter and if you don't like it don't read it. Thanks!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16

**Just when I thought**

_Troy's home! TROY'S HOME!!AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH__HHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHH__HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! OMG OMG OMG OMG. You'll never know but I'm so so excited and happy and peaceful and just UGGGGH nothing can ruin this amazing brilliant ultra wonderful moment. NOTHING!_"Troy!" Gabriella breathed sinking into his chest as his thumb stroked her cheek. "I've missed to you so so…" she was cut off when his lips smacked against her's. Knowing they had company i.e. the parents the kiss could only last mere seconds, but it still made every fibre of Gabriella's body tingle.

* * *

"Gabi…" Troy smiled as the broke apart and he slid next to her not letting go of her hand.

"Troy…"

"Gabi…" the conversation continued like this.

"WOOHOO Guys hello?" called Jack waving from the stove "There are more words than that in the English vocabulary!"

Troy grinned sheepishly "Yeah but Gabriella, or Gabi or Gabs or Brie or Ella have to be my favourite!" causing Gabriella to blush scarlet.

"Well mine is…" began Gabriella causing Troy to point to himself smugly, "Mines tingle!" she giggled at her boyfriends shock expression. "What?" she asked as he glared at her "I'm just being honest. But I think the word Bolton comes a close second."

It was Mr and Mrs Bolton who this time blushed Scarlet. "Gabriella…" jack began.

"Mr and Mrs B you two are just amazing. Thank you for everything." She stood up and wrapped her arms around the pair holding them tightly.

The broke apart and Gabriella turned around beaming widely "Troy I've got a present for you?"

He grinned cheekily "For me?" he asked resting on the kitchen counter.

She nodded excitedly, scurrying upstairs before returning with a large carrier bag and pushing it in to Troy's hands.

"Brie you…"

"Just shut up and open it man!" she ordered.

He peered inside the carrier bag bringing out a small box.

"It's not much, but I saw it and thought that you'd like it. I thought you could wear it when you play. It didn't cost much I'm sorry…"

Troy put a finger to her lips before carefully opening the box. Inside was a red, thin wristband which you tied around your wrist. The words "T+G" and "Gabi's wildcat" wrapped around it."

"It only cost a few dollars and I felt guilty so I got you something else." She sighed pointing inside the carrier bag again.

Troy shook his head trying to give her back the bag "Brie…"

"Troy please. I love you." She looked up at him with her large eyes.

He leaned down and softly kissed her before pulling apart and staring straight into her eyes "I know you do, you don't have to buy me gifts to prove it."

"But…"

"No Brie," he smiled giving her back the carrier bag "Save the present for another time another day."

She gave in nodding slightly, as Troy wrapped his arms around her, "So what do you wanna do today?" he murmured into her hair.

"Stay with you…" she sighed listening to his heartbeat in his chest.

"I want to stay with you to Brie but isn't it best if we be sociable?"

Gabriella yawned before nodding her head.

"Ok so we have two options. One we call the guys and get them to meet us at the ice-cream parlour before heading down towards the arcades, or we could go to Cathy's and then see a movie."

Gabriella bit her lip considering it for a few minutes. "I like the second idea. Can we go see the new Indy flick?"

"Sure anything for my princess." He laughed causing Gabriella to giggle.

They spent a couple more moments in each others arms before Troy went off to call the guys and Gabriella got ready.

* * *

"Ummmm I don't know what to have." Sighed Gabriella staring at the menu as everybody else looked on in frustration.

"Gabs please for the love of god and our country, pick!" sighed Sharpay stirring her cola with her straw.

"But I can't decide between the Chicken and bacon ceaser sub or the Montgomery burger." She groaned biting her lip.

Chad's stomach rumbled loudly "Seriously Gabriella!" he cried "Im going to die of starvation faster than you could say a Chicago special burger with Swiss and jalapeños!"

Kelsi laughed "Gabi it can't be that hard!"

"Yes it can! They both sound so delicious.""

Troy appeared back from the bathroom "Hey guys you not ordered yet?"

"Oh we've ordered!" sighed Ryan "Gabriella hasn't."

"I'm stuck between the chicken and bacon ceaser sub and the Montgomery burger!" she cried scrunching her face up in exasperation.

"I always get stuck between those two!" chortled Troy "But today I picked the Montgomery burger, so why don't you get the sub and we'll share!"

She beamed at him before kissing him on the cheek. "Ok one Chicken and bacon ceaser sub, hold the garlic!"

The waitress rolled her eyes and wrote it down on the pad before stomping off.

"Gee someone's got their knickers in a twist!" mumbled Chad taking a sip of his root beer.

Gabriella giggled before nestling into Troy's chest. Taylor started on a long rant about her chemistry teacher being incapable of remembering where his glasses are let alone the difference between cations and anions. Chad just sat there utterly confused nodding his head.

Gabriella sighed blissfully closing her eyes and yawning. Troy chuckled looking down at her, his fingers drawing circles on her arms. "Woah someone's tired."

"The anticipation of your return was too much to let me sleep." Joke Gabriella yawning again.

"What's the real reason?"

Gabriella groaned. Why did he and Sharpay have to be so good at reading people? She sighed looking up at him "Everytime I close my eyes I see him Troy!"

Troy gulped. He hated this. How some man could hurt the girl he loved and he was powerless to stop him. "Gabi he's not going to hurt you."

Gabriella nodded trying to not let the tears fall "The police called yesterday. They want me to appear in court."

"What!" exclaimed Troy causing the whole table to turn and look at them.

"Don't make a scene!" she whispered staring intently into his eyes "They said it wasn't nessercary what with my statement. And the fact that theres been a previous allegation made against him."

"Well I don't like the idea of you having to put yourself through that and if its not nessercary…"

"Yes but the prosecutor thinks is I stand then theres no way he can miss jail."

Troy groaned rubbing his eyes. Court just seemed like another way Greg Thomas could get to Gabi. He didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit, but if Gabriella felt it was right…

"Ok," he sighed "Do what's you thinks best." He leant and every so softly brushed his lips with her.

"Ok guys enough with the soppy! The foods arrived and your getting saliva on my Chicago special burger with Swiss and jalapeños!" called Chad taking a huge bite out of the monstrous burger infront of him

The pair rolled their eyes before turning to their food and splitting it between them, through Troy didn't remove his arm that hung protectively round her waist and Gabriella felt comfort in the fact he was there.

* * *

The group of teenagers made their way out of the glass doors of the CineX smiling and chatting happily amongst themselves.

"OMG Shia was toooooooo hot!" sighed Sharpay "No offence babe!" she smiled kissing Zekes cheek.

"I liked the giant ants!" smiled Chad

"My favourite bit was when he got in the fridge!" gushed Jason "That's was amazingly cool."

"I liked the giant ants!" repeated Chad

"Cate Blanchett was a bit kinky!" spoke Ryan cocking an eyebrow.

"I liked the giant ants!" beamed Chad

"OK CHAD WE GET IT YOU LIKED THE EFFING GIANT ANTS!" shouted Taylor smacking her boyfriend round the head.

"OW!" he exclaimed back "All I said was I like the gi…"

"SHUT UP!" groaned the rest of the gang.

"You people seriously need therapy!" sighed Chad digging his hands in his pockets and whistling. Taylor shook her head before turning to everyone else.

"I better get him home before he starts whining for a giant ant farm. Bye guys!" she waved to them before hanging on to Chad's arm and walking off with him.

"Well me and Zeke have a date tonight so we better go get ready. Coming Ry?" she called before strutting off the two boys following her.

Jason smiled at Kelsi before turning to Troy and Gabriella "We're gonna head off to, bye Troy, bye Gabriella!"

Troy raised his eyebrows, turning to Gabriella. "Well Miss Montez it seems like its just me and you!"

Gabriella giggled before leaning in "Just how I like it!"

There lips almost touched when Gabriella felt a vibration on her leg and groaning pulled out her Cell phone.

"Hello?" she grumbled in an extremely annoyed voice.

"Hey Gabriella it's Alana. I just called to say…"

"Hi Alana umm can't it wait it's just I'm a bit busy right now!" she giggled as Troy kissed her neck.

"No actually Gabriella we've…"

"Are you sure I can't call you back later?" interrupted Gabriella.

"Gabriella they've found your father!"

* * *

**CLIFFY! I know you hate them guys but a girls gotta do what a girls gotta do. Sorry the rest was just a filler!  
**

**This chapters trivia is: name one blooper you noticed in HSM2**

**Lottie**

**xxx**


	18. Some times I just want to hide

**Hola mi ameigos! This chapters dedicated to everyone who answered the trivia because you all got it right :D**

**Chapter 17**

**Sometimes I just wanna hide**

_I must be dreaming. Alana must be lying. This can't be happening. Today's supposed to be a good day. I'm supposed to be happy. Wait a minute. They've found my father! This IS happy. I've got my father back. The man I've needed half my life. Papi!_

"Papi…" whispered Gabriella dropping the phone from her hand. It hurtled to the floor about to smash but Troy was quick enough to catch it.

"Hello?" he asked digging his free hand into his pocket.

"Oh Troy is it? Hi this is Alana Gabriella's aunt and step…"

"Yes I know who you are!" he muttered shuffling his feet "Gabriella's kind of blanked out." He sighed looking over at his girlfriend who was mumbling incoherently.

"Troy it's because we've found her father."

"YOU WHAT!" he almost shouted but managed to contain himself to a loud exclamation.

"Troy they've located her father to an apartment on Almond Street. We haven't actually spoken to him yet. I wanted Gabriella to be the first one to see him."

Troy shook his head sighing, staring at the forlorn young girl standing feet away from him "And what if she doesn't want to see him?"

"That's a choice she had to make…" Alana bluntly spoke before hanging up.

Troy looked into the chocolate brown eyes of the girl who made his heart beat faster at every moment of every day.

"I want to see him Troy…" she spoke quietly, as her boyfriend simply nodded.

* * *

"Okay Miss Montez we want you in and out as swiftly as possible. If he starts getting violent, radio us then simply get out of there under stood?" spoke the gravely voice of inspector Morris.

Nodding Gabriella took a step into the apartment block, walking soundlessly through the lobby towards the lift. Taking one last look back at Troy she smiled lovingly at him, before mouthing the words she wished she could tell him every second. "I love you."

He nodded trying not to cry. He didn't like the idea of this. It just let Gabriella lay all her emotions out, making her vulnerable. And not only mentally, but physically. No-one knew what state her father was in, but everyone presumed it was a volatile and dangerous one.

But he knew it was not his choice, it was hers. And if this could somehow, make her happy, to be with her father, then he wasn't gonna stand in her way, infact he'd do anything possible to help her. It was just gonna hurt…a lot.

* * *

Gabriella entered the lobby, her eyes taking in the details. It was dark, dingy, with a funny smell. Damp mixed with smoke and cheap aftershave.

It was definitely one of those apartments where nearly all the inhabitants were single middle aged men. Not the kind of place she would have accepted her father to be in. When, she'd known him he'd been a classy man. Often described as 'distinguished'. The state of the building made Gabriella wonder what kinda state was her father in?

She approached the main desk, wary of the scrawny mail behind it.

"Umm Hi…" she murmured, not looking at the guy "I'm looking for my father, Mr Montez. Do you know what room he's in?"

Without saying a word, the man slid a key towards her over the desk, before swivelling in his chair, turning his back to her.

She smiled in gratitude, and made her slow descent towards the lifts, her fingers running along the smooth edge of the key card. Her heart beat hard in her chest. Glancing at the card she read the number, 343. Her finger shaking she pressed the button for the lift, watching it glow up as soon as her finger touched it, tentatively.

She entered the small chamber, the doors violently closing behind her with a swoosh.

The lift stank of urine and vomit. Rust was eating away at the metal panelling and the mirror was smeared and dirty with fignermarks and dirt. Gabriella didn't want to know what had happened in here.

All she knew was her father could not be in a good state if he was living here of all place.

This apartment block miss-matched her fathers personality perfectly. Kevin Montez had always been a handsome man, and his handsomeness caused him to take pride in his appearance.

But most importantly…Kevin Montez took pride in his hygiene. He liked to shower twice a day, he even exfoliated.

Gabriella found it too hard to believe her father was living here…of all place.

Tears began to run down her face as she thought about her father. If he was living here it meant two things. He was in trouble or he was desperate.

And though Gabriella had always felt anger towards her father on walking out on their perfect family, the thought of him in pain or suffering of any kind, very nearly broke her.

The lift pinged and taking another deep breath Gabriella made it into the hallway. Orangey yellow paper, which had last been in style in the 60s, lined the walls with a decorative flower pattern. Gabriella was unsure if this had been the original colour.

She hurried on, her feet scraping at the carpet, which was thin and worn down, a dull brownish colour, thick with dirt and dust it had collected over the decades of service.

A thick pungent scent of tobacco hung in the air, mixed with pine air-freshener and baby vomit, with the occasional whiff of grilled cheese or an Indian take-away.

Each door she passed, new sounds met her ear. Of a baby crying, a couple arguing, a television turned up so loud it blasted the weather to all the occupants and most distinctive of all, a pair having sex.

Gabriella shuddered at the moans and carried on down till she reached the jackpot, room 308.

She knocked lightly on the cheap dark red door, and soon discovered she didn't need the key card after all, as her father had left the door un-locked.

She entered and the immediate smell of stale Chinese take-away hit her full on like a car-crash. She gave a small smile to herself; Chinese food had always been her dads favourite.

The faint sound of a radio could be heard in the background playing the song Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor swift.

Gabriella hummed along as she took a step into the hallway, her breathing deepening.

She felt like she couldn't breathe, was she having a panic attack. She rested her hand on the wall taking quick sharp breaths, her other hand gripped at her chest. She couldn't do this, she couldn't face her father. What if he was different? What if he wasn't pleased to see her? What if he was like Greg?!

Had she just thought that? Her breathing began to regain itself, as rational thoughts flicked across her mind. She was being ridiculous. Her father was no Greg Thomas. Never had been, never would. How could she possibly think he would be?

She closed her eyes, trying to steady her thoughts. It was going to be fine; she was going to be ok.

She wandered along the hallway, the walls of which were painted a dark shade or red and a few lamps lit the walls. The carpet was a dark murky green and even grubbier than the one outside. She felt like she was in a count Dracula's manor, walking to her death, to be sucked of life and left for an eternity of hell.

The hallway steered off into a cramped sitting room. Grey walls with a small cream loveseat, settled infront of minute telly, which was on but muted to the jerry Springer show. Month old pizza boxes, beer cans and Chinese take-out cartons littered the floor in clumps.

If this truly was her father's apartment, something was wrong with him.

She spotted a jumper lying over the arm-rest and carefully picked it up. She recognised it as one of his, but she found it hard to believe he had the same clothes after all these years.

She took a quick sniff, and familiarity washed over her. It was there, his smell, lingered in the fibres, and it made her ache for her father even more. Sure the scent was mixed in with cigarette ash and coffee, but she could smell him, and it was all she needed to realise what she wanted.

She wanted her dad.

Smiling she dove deeper into the flat, inspecting the dingy, grimy kitchen. Only one room left if you didn't count the bathroom. His bedroom.

She pushed open the mahogany door to the dimly lit room and flicked on the light switch.

Nothing but horror met her eyes.

* * *

**CLIFFY!!**

**Next question : How many hats did Kelsi wear in HSM2?**


	19. I need your smile

**Let me guess you all wanna kill me right? Yes I know Im horrible I deserve your punishments. I don't even have a good excuse apart from the big BLOCK. I hate writers Block with a passion and I hit a big one here. I just couldn't work out how to start this chapter, so I ended but doing something completely different than I intended. But overall I'm just glad its out the way. Ok Trivia. The answer was 13! Lots of people were sooooo close but there was only one who got it right. The winner is **_Zanessafan28 _**so congratulations to you, squashed tomatoes and stew, you look like a monkey and you smell like one too...sorry got a bit carried away. Well enjoy this chapter, it was a battle to write and I hope I won!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18**

**I Need your Smile**

_Help…someone help me. Please someone help me. PLEASE!!_

* * *

Frustrated Troy ran his fingers through his hair as he paced the lobby of the office building where Alana had set up camp. She sat, her long raven hair covering her gaunt features.

"What's taking them so long?" growled Troy, worried for his girlfriends safety. "What if shes hurt? We can't just sit here waiting! We NEED to protect her!" he yelled stopping and staring cruelly at Mrs Montez.

She peered up at him "Gabriella and Kevin have issues. Issues that don't involve you or I..."

"Anything involving Gabriella, involves me!" snapped Troy turning away from his girlfriends aunt.

Alana sighed standing up stretching her arms slowly "I'm going to get a coffee, do you want anything?"

Troy snorted "How can I possibly concentrate on a drink at a time like this?" he scowled before stalking out the building and resting his head on the wall.

He sighed closing his eyes hoping that the love of his life was alright. He almost didn't notice the vibrating on his leg.

Slipping out his sidekick, his heart leapt at the picture of Gabriella that met his eyes.

"Gabriella..." he breathed down the phone.

His ears met silence so he called again "Gabriella? Gabi?"

A few sobs could be hard in the distance then suddenly "Troy..." was crackled through his phone "Troy help me."

"What's wrong Gabriella? Are you hurt? Are you OK? What's happened? God Gabriella just tell me your safe!"

"I need you Troy, please come quickly."

"What's wrong Gabriella?" he shouted into the phone.

He heard footsteps behind him and a few voices all calling to him at once, mostly questions along the lines of "Who is it? Is it Gabriella? What's she saying?"

"Please Troy...please...please." Troy's heart felt as if it was being ripped from his cehst as he listened to his girlfriend break down into hysterical crying on the side of the phone.

"I'm coming Gabriella..." he whispered "I'm coming baby."

Not wanting to hang up on the love of his life, he gripped his phone in his right hand and began to run across the road towards the apartment block, but a couple of pairs of hands grabbed him to stop.

"LET GO OF ME!" he screamed at the two police officers "SHE NEEDS ME!"

"Troy, listen to me!" spoke DC Williams in a stern voice as if talking to a naughty toddler "You can't go in, but we're sending some men up there now and they'll bring her down. Now just relax."

"NO!" yelled Troy thrashing about, trying to loosen the mens' grip "SHE NEEDS ME!"

"Troy...she'll be fine, now go back to Mrs Montez and have a drink."

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND??" exclaimed Troy, shooting daggers at the officer. He took a deep breath as if trying to calm himself "She's just been raped. She won't let anyone touch her apart from me. If you send randomers up there she'll freak out, go into panic mode. She **needs **me!"

Troy's voice was dangerously low as he pleaded with the man, the kinda voice that warns a person to listen to them when their talking. DC Williams face was grave as he seemed to consider the options before he lifted his talkie to his mouth.

"This is DC Williams, stop and don't move. Don't enter the apartment until the boy does. Its the best for everybody if Troy enters the room first. I repeat, Troy enters the room first. Over."

He nodded to the brown headed boy, who as soon as his arms were freed from the officers grip carried on his sprint to the apartment.

Realising Gabriella was on the line, he lifted his phone to his ear. What he heard made his heart brake even more.

"Gabi...baby. I'm coming. Just try to stop crying ok? I'll be there! Everything is going to be ok!" he reached the large glass doors of the building and hurled them open scooting across the lobby.

"Nooooo!" screamed Gabriella "It won't, it won't be ok..."

"What's happened Gabi?" yelled Troy "What's happened. Just tell me your not hurt." he urgently attacked the button for the lift. The sound at the other end was simply the love of his life crying and Troy knew he had to get their fast because he didn't think he could take any more of her crying.

"Which room are you in Gabi?" he asked as the lift dinged the sliding doors opening to reveal the tiny space.

"308..." her voice was hoarse and croaky as she spluttered out the numbers between tears.

"Ok I'm on my way just try to stop crying."

"I can't..." she wailed. "I need you!"

"I'm coming." he sighed tapping his foot impatiently as the lift began moving.

"I love you Troy..." Gabriella's voice was suddenly quiet, in a whisper and then the line went dead.

"GABRIELLA!!" he yelled as he was cut off, before letting out an almighty groan and kicking the side of the lift in frustration.

A ding confirmed he'd reached his destination as he ran out into the corridor, and down to the room he wanted. A few policemen littered the hallways waiting for him, and a couple of the residents stood in doorways watching the commotion like it was some kind of show.

Troy reached the door, where a very large, bruised member of the police stood looking menacing. He nodded his head towards the door indicating Troy to enter.

The stench of Chinese food hit Troy full on, making him smile. Chinese was Gabi's favourite. His eyes scanned the apartment, the peeling wallpaper.

"Gabi?" he called straining his ears to listen.

Reaching the kitchen he could just make out the familiar sound of whimpering from one of the rooms to the left.

"Gabi?" he called again pushing open the door which the noise seemed to be pertruding from.

Gabriella Montez lay, curled in a ball, he curls sagging round her shoulders and she rocked slightly. Troy's eyes flickered over her as she whimpered, her head bent into her lap. He was so concerned with her he didn't even notice the rest of the room.

"Gabi..." his voice stuck in his throat and he made his way over to her, bending down to rest his hands gently o her upper arms. "Baby its me."

She looked up at him with a tear-stained face, before flinging her arms around him, burying her head deep into the crook of his neck.

His hand slowly reached up to brush tentatively through her curls. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Her head shot up to glance at him. Before her gaze set on something behind them. She let out a quick sob before collapsing into Troy's chest in hysterics.

Confused Troy turned to look at the thing which held so much fright in his girlfriend.

It was the swinging body of Kevin Montez.

Troy didn't know what to say, what to do. Blood stained the walls, thick and brown, confusing Troy seeing as Kevin was not soaked in blood but clean. He concluded the blood must be older than the shrunken form of a once great man.

Scooping up Gabriella in his arms he whispered soothing sound in her ear, stroking the back of her head softly as he carried her through the maze of the apartment, using his foot to kick through doors.

After what seemed like forever, he reached the hall, laying her gently down on the carpet. A police man grabbed his arm pulling him to the side.

"What's in there? Do we need to go in? Is it safe."

Troy just stared at the man with drooping eyes.

"Troy?"

"Mr Montez...he's dead."

The officers eyes widened in surprise "Did you kill..."

"NO!" spat Troy stopping the sentence "WHY THE FU..."

"I'm warning you keep your voice down..." muttered the policeman through gritted teeth.

Troy took a deep breath running his hands through his hair and glancing back at Gabriella who sat sobbing on the floor.

"He'd hung himself..." he murmured, his eyes flipping back to the officer "Gabriella found him hanging from a curtain rail by his tie."

The officer stood silent for what seemed like an eternity before whispering to Troy "Get her out of here."

Troy didn't need to be told twice, he scooped up Gabriella and bolted down the corridor towards the lift. Her thin hands gripped at his tee-shirt and Troy could hear her muttering things to herself.

He jabbed at the button repeatedly but still the lift didn't arrive. Sighing he looked around before noticing the green neon sign with a slender arrow. Hurtling towards it he reached the stairs and began the olympic journey down to the bottom of them, his hands tight around Gabriella's waist and legs, as he carried her bridal style.

Bursting through the door into the lobby, Troy weaved through people shouting for help as he darted towards the glass door. From across the road he saw police officers and Gabriella's aunt rushing towards them.

Alana reached them first her light body swiftly arriving at Troy's side. "What happened?" she panted breathing hard anxious to hear of her husbands welfare.

Troy glanced down at her with guilty eyes. "I'm sorry..." he whispered biting on his lip unsure of weather to continue.

"NO!" scream Alana sliding down onto her knees.

"I'm really sorry..." he whispered again as a officer led him and the girl in his arms towards an awaiting car. He laid Gabriella down in the back-seat tucking his jacket round her before glancing back at Alana.

The frail woman lay huddled on the ground as a female officer comforted her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Troy knew this was the hardest thing Alana would ever have to face, and was eternally grateful that it wasn't Gabriella who had taken her life.

He climbed into the passenger seat resting his arm against the window watching the front of the Apartment building. Gabriella had fallen into slumber, probably due to the massive shock she had just received and her heart breaking. His eyes travelled to the wing mirror watching her chest rise and fall with the deep breaths. He felt his breath catch in his throat at her beauty. He loved her so much.

DC Morris, a blonde policewoman climbed into the driving seat, keys jingling in her hand. "Ok lets get you two back to the station." she smiled cheerily though Troy knew she had nothing to smile about. Today was a bad day.

The only thing that would make Troy smile right now, would be for Gabriella to smile. And Troy didn't know how long it would be until he saw that.

* * *

**Trivia - Who says this line - And she stepped on the ball... - in HSM2**


	20. Take me home

**Hey guys! I got this chapter out super super quickly to make up for the big gap between the last two chapters! Ok so it was really so you didn't all show up at my house threatening to beat me to death with pictures of Zac Efron (even if that would be the nicest way to die imaginable! Ok answer to Trivia was MR Evans! SO many got it right so this chapters dedicated to...**_Zanessa22, Troyellaishottndsexy, blondi200, courtcourt1465978, Doglover9383, _**and **_balletluver395._ **So congrats to you guys!**

**Chapter 19**

**Take me home**

_Where's Troy...?_

* * *

Troy rested his head against the wall and let out the breath he had been holding for the past few minutes. Staring at the ceiling he swore softly beneath his breath as his mind raced over the days events. How could this all happen? Everything has been so perfect. He'd come home and seen the most perfect girlfriend, they'd spent the morning together with the gang, everything had been...bliss. And then she'd got the phone call and her whole world had come crashing down. And seeing as Gabriella was Troy's life at that moment in time, so had his.

His fingers scraped through his thick hair, the sweat and grease causing to stick up in clumps. It was only then when he realised he hadn't washed it in ages. At the hospital he'd been too exhausted to leave bed on most days, and on the ones where he felt better the doctors had told him that as little movement as possible was the best way for a speedy recovery.

Coming home he'd been too anxious to just hold Gabriella to consider anything as trivial as showering, and it hadn't been like he could have had one at Tomas Montez's apartment.

Troy winced at the remembrance of what he'd seen. The sight had changed him, and he didn't even know Tomas Montez that well, only vaguely remembering him from his youngest years. The imagination of what it had done for Gabriella was too much for Troy to bear, and he knew that he had to be with her for every step of the way. She'd gone through so much it was unbearable. He needed her to be ok, but he knew it was impossible.

His eyes flickered onto her and his breath caught in his throat. She sat hunched staring straight into his eyes. He bit his lip nervously. She couldn't see him, it was impossible. The two-way mirror separated them. He felt movement in the room with him, but his gaze still sat with Gabriella. He hardly registered DC Williams departure from the room till he appeared the other side of the glass.

* * *

The brunette sat motionless, her clammy hands locked around her knees, hugging them to her body. He eyes sat fixated on the wall opposite, a large mirror scaling it, her eyes held by her own, harshness and sorrow radiating out of them. He chest didn't even appear to move as she breathed, in some ways she looked very much dead. As dead as her father, she thought bitterly.

Her attention was not caught by the clicking of the door, she hardly flickered at the sound of a chair scraping across cold tiles, not even registering the gruff cough her visitor made.

"The time is 22:42 on 8th April 2008." spoke DC Williams.

She didn't move.

"So Gabriella, what happened in the apartment?"

Nothing.

"Gabriella?"

Her eyes flickered to him, her stare long and icy, one Sharpay would be proud of.

"Gabriella?" Williams voice was tiring as he repeated himself.

"Where's Troy?" her voice was barely a whisper, so inaudible that it shouldn't of carried. But everyone heard it.

* * *

On the other side of the glass Troy rose to his feet, his fists clenched. He took a step to the window, ready to pounce at any moment. He watched her intently through the mirror. She was so cold, her features like stone. So unlike his Gabriella.

* * *

"What happened Gabriella?" The officers voice was stern, ignoring her question.

Fire raged through Gabriella, her posture changing in so many tiny ways, hardly noticeable.

* * *

Troy noticed. Her teeth clenched, her lips twitched millimetres, her fists tightening by a fraction, her shoulders drawing back slightly, making her whole boy look more rigid, more statuesque but still, in Troy's eyes beautiful.

* * *

"Gabriella?"

"Where's Troy?" her voice was on the edge of calm, louder than before, harsh, a definite warning behind the words. They were denying her right to see the man she loved. They were killing her. All her paranoia seemed to surface. They wanted to punish her. She killed her father! It must be her fault. And now they were taking away Troy, her life everything she needed! Her oxygen.

"Gabriella...we need you to answer these questions...then you can..."

"Where's Troy?" her voice was loud, echoing through the rooms slightly as she leaned forewords ever so slightly, her eyes shooting daggers. She would fight. She would fight to live, to breathe. She would fight for Troy.

* * *

Troy ran his fingers through his hair, turning to one of the officers that was standing watching.

"Can't I just..."

"No." came the quick response

"LOOK!" he shouted and all eyes turned to him. "She needs me..."

"Gabriella has to answer these questions on her own."

"I don''t give a fuck what YOU think." snapped Troy taking a step foreword. He would fight for her, he'd done it before he'd do it again. "She **needs **me..don't you understand. She wants to see me! Just let me see her. Please."

"Mr Bolton sit down..."

"LET ME SEE HER!" he roared, fists clenched tightly.

* * *

"Gabriella please just answer the questions."

"NO!" she cried scrambling to her feet. "WHERES TROY? I WANT TO SEE HIM!! I NEED TO SEE HIM." she cried tears burning at her eyelids.

DC Williams sat calmly through the commotion.

She let out a scream pulling softly at her hair as the tears poured. Fire blundered through her veins as she kicked her chair, toppling it over . "JUST LET ME SEE HIM!" she gushed staring at Williams with harsh eyes "I NEED HIM. HES ALL I HAVE. HE'S EVERYTHING. DON'T TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME! PLEASE..." she sank to the floor sobbing "Please...please." her voice got quieter and quieter till it was barely a whisper.

She heard a door open and a voice shout. "JUST LET ME FUCKING SEE HER!"

And suddenly she was in his arms, her face buried in his chest as he rocked her slowly, whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

"Don't worry baby...I'm here. It's gonna be ok."

"I just wanted to see you Troy...

"I know Brie...I know...shh baby its ok. I'm here." his mumbled into her hair, peppering her head with sweet kisses.

"They wanted to take you away from me. Their gonna take you away Troy."

"No-ones taking me anywhere princess."

"Its my punishment Troy..."

"Don't say that." his voice was stern as he pulled away from her slightly, his grip still firmly round her. "Why did you say a daft thing like that?"

"Be...because...its... true" she hiccuped staring down at her lap.

"Baby..." he moaned into her shoulder "You haven't done anything wrong!"

"Its my f..fa..fault T..t...t...troy!" she wailed into his chest as he rested his chin on her head stroking her hair.

"Shhhh baby...baby...its not your fault. Understand? You did nothing. You did nothing wrong. Believe me!" he lifted her chin so she looked into his eyes "You didn't do **anything **wrong! Ok?"

She nodded biting her lip slightly.

He pulled her back into his embrace as she let out silent tears, he knew it was good she was crying, that these tears would help her let go, but it still hurt him too much to see her this upset and no there was nothing he could rally do.

They sat like that for a few minutes. Gabriella had stopped crying and was so silent Troy thought she was asleep. DC Williams sat huffing in the corner of the room, his arms folded.

Troy felt himself jump at her voice.

"Take me home Troy..."

He looked down at her as she pleaded up at him.

"Anything for you baby..."

* * *

"You can't make her talk to you! She doesn't want to. I'm not letting you force her into anything!" growled Troy as he sat across from DC Williams and superintendent Morris.

"We have to talk to her!" sighed Williams, who was leant against the wall, "She can't leave until she does."

"WHY?!" shouted Troy standing up and leaning at the desk "Hasn't she been through enough? She **Doesn't** want to relive what shes just been through. So why make her? Hasn't she been through enough without you lot sticking your nose in."

"We have to get to the bottom of this whole incident!"

"WHY?? What do you believe she murdered her father!?"

Williams fell silent. Superintendent Morris turned to him. "Well Williams? Are you going to answer the boys question?"

Morris was a man in his late fifty's with greying hair and a stern face. Yet with his wise eyes and warm smile there was something comforting about him, in a grandfatherly way. He sat behind the desk and so far this was the first time Troy had heard him speak.

Williams just scratched his head "Well...its...I mean...its a possibility."

Troy looked ready to jump on the officer there and then if it wasn't for Morris.

"Mr Bolton, please...take your seat."

Troy let out a small huff before collapsing onto his seat his arms folded.

"Now...Williams, you can't seriously be considering this young girl killed her own father!"

"Sir...anything's possible."

"Gabriella wouldn't do that!" muttered Troy staring coldly at DC Morris. He seriously felt like killing the man. How dare he even consider that Gabriella had ANYTHING to do with Kevin Montez death. The idea was ridiculous.

"Yes..." sighed Morris, ignoring Troy's input as he flicked through the notes "The man died of a broken neck, caused because he'd been hung! Are you trying to tell me that she managed to lift her own father and hang him from his tie? I've met the girl and she doesn't exactly look physically strong enough!"

"Yes but Kevin Montez left no suicide note, no warning, nothing. There are no indications that lead to suicide! No-one went into the apartment before Gabriella. And many of my colleagues have witnessed her saying I quote "It was all my fault," a clear indication of guilt!"

Morris sighed turning away from the officer, pondering his thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted.

"He left a suicide note..." Troy said, staring at his feet "Gabi's got one...Alana gave it to her. He wrote it about a month ago telling her he was dying mentally and couldn't cope."

"Well that settles it we have to have the note."

Troy shook his head "Gabriella won't let you have it, its the last bit of her father she has!"

"Well its needed for police evidence!"

"NO!" shouted Troy "You can't take it away from her."

"ENOUGH!" barked Morris shaking his head "Williams, Mr Montez's wife had already made a statement that Kevin Montez was suicidal, isn't that enough?"

"Yes but still theres a possibility..."

"Do you have to question Miss Montez now? It seems quite clear shes in shock and has had enough trauma for one day. I'm sure the autopsy will prove Mr Montez was dead before Gabriella got there. There is no motive and she doesn't have the capabilities. So just let the girl go home."

Troy's head snapped up at the last sentence "Thank you!" he beamed standing to his feet "You don't know how much she needs this."

"Just hurry Mr Bolton before Williams here finds a reason for her to say."

DC Williams scowled but remained silent as Troy leapt to his feet and briskly exiting the room calling thanks behind him.

Morris shook his head muttering "There goes a boy who is very much in love!" before closing his file and exiting himself.

**REVIEW CHICAS AND CHICOS!**

**Trivia - IN the new song for HSM3 - I want it all - what is the ninth city shouted at the end?**


	21. Unexpected is never good

**Chapter 20**

**Unexpected is never good**

_Its all been so crazy. There are days I wake up and I've forgotten it all and I can somehow go through the 24hours like normal just being me again, some girl who has no worries. And then something will remind me and I'll want to curl up in a ball and cry and cry. Thank goodness I have Troy. He's my rock, my strength. If I lost him, I don't know what I'd do. Something drastic. And I need him. I have the feeling that something is wrong._

* * *

A soft smile crossed Gabriellas lips as she heard the door creak open as if being pushed ever so slowly so not to wake the rest of the house. There was a time when hearing that sound would have made her want to scream, that made her grip the bedsheets so hard her knuckles would turn white.

But it had been two months since the whole ordeal, and she had promised herself the day Troy came home, the day half her world collapsed that everything she'd been through, everything from the abuse to her fathers death was definitely not going to stop her being her. She had to forget it. And somehow most days she managed to. There would always be those rough days when her world felt black and that cloud refused to go away. But she coped.

With reassurance with Troy that nothing was going to happen she'd spoken to the police about the day at the apartments and appeared at court to testify against Greg Thomas. She knew she had to, it was that she didn't want to. But with Troy holding her hand she could do anything. And it helped to be able to send that man who has haunted her to jail. She felt invincible. He was her world now, he was all she had. And she needed him.

Her eyes remained closed as she heard her visitor creep towards her bed, hoping not to wake her. She'd play along for now, make him think she was asleep, up until the last moment. Tonight she was gonna catch him. He'd somehow managed to have his arms around her every night for two months every time she'd woken up. But not tonight, tonight she was gonna stop him.

"I can hear you Troy," she smirked biting her lip so she didn't laugh. Even though her back was to him and she did have her eyes closed in pretend sleep she knew he was blushing with that confused look on his face that made her heart almost explode. Darn her hormones.

"How did you..."

"You didn't think you could do this forever without me catching you..." she asked turning round to look at cerulean eyes, with a slight giggle. She raised her eyebrows expectantly waiting for his reply.

"Well its taken you two months to finally catch me! Your slow Montez." he bit back his lips curling into that arrogant smile of his.

She rolled her eyes throwing a cushion at him. "I told you the first week I started staying here that I didn't want to make a bad impression on your mom or dad. I don't want them thinking...we've...well you know!"

He chuckled quietly being careful the bed didn't creak to much as he sat down on it. "And I told you they wouldn't mind!"

She huffed folding her arms and fake glaring at him "But still..."

"But nothing Gabriella. Don't you know how hard it is trying to sleep with you just three doors down!"

She huffed again. "Yes I do, but I manage it without sneaking into your room every night."

It was hard but she managed to do it, somehow. The first night had torture but in the end tiredness had taken over. When she woke up in his arms she'd almost screamed. But his arms were so different from anybody else's. She knew them a mile off.

"Only because you know in the morning I'll be there!" he joked lifting up the comforter to slide in.

She blushed, truthfully that did help her to fall asleep.

She stared at him in the eyes "Your so cocky sometimes Mr Bolton."

He rested his forehead against hers, rubbing his nose along her cheek. "I may be cocky but I'm in love Mrs Bolton." he murmured with his eyes closed.

She groaned "Troy I told you to stop calling me that!"

"Sorry It just has a certain ring to it!" he smirked, not even bothering to open his eyelids. His arms soon made their way around her waist, drawing her into his chest "Turn round," he commanded in a sleepy tone.

"Please..." she protested, but doing as he asked all the same. Her back fitting perfectly into his chest, the only chest it should be fitted into as far as they were concerned.

They lay in silence for a few minutes as Troy began to drift off to the land of Nod. Gabriella found herself unable to sleep.

"Troy..." she spoke timidly rolling onto her back so she could look at his face, her right arm coming up slowly to brush the hair out of his eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked his tone urgent as he noticed the way her name sounded.

"I have an appointment at the doctors tomorrow...about me being sick."

He sighed with relief, for a moment he thought that she was going to tell him something earth shattering.

Gabriella had been sick for a few weeks, nothing major, just throwing up every now and again and all round drowsiness. It didn't appear to be contagious as no-one else appeared to have it including Troy who spent most of his time around her.

"Is that all?" he asked hugging her to him "I thought you were gonna tell me you'd were gonna run off with Chad to spend a wonderful life living off Fruit loop and having a lot of cats.

She giggled "I...I'm just worried."

"Baby..." he purred kissing her temple gently "Its all going to be fine!"

"Promise?" her voice was thick with doubt as she bit her lip.

His eyes flickered to hers as he smiled reassuringly. "Promise!"

* * *

Troy skidded into the kitchen, his socks sliding across the wooden floor.

"Morning beautiful!" he smiled kissing his girlfriends cheek delicately as he climbed onto the stool next to her, smiling at her blushing.

"HEY! No morning mother?" his Mom called from the stove waving a spatula in the air frantically.

Troy rolled his eyes "Morning..." he grumbled.

Gabriella suppressed a giggle as she she spooned some cereal into her mouth, washing it down her throat with some orange juice.

"Cereals in the cupboard." his mother reminded Troy who was simply staring and smiling at the girl next to him.

"Not hungry..." he murmured, quite happy in watching Gabriella.

"You may be now but its me and Gabriella who have to put up with your grumbling later just because you had nothing for breakfast. And I will not be making you a grilled cheese like I seem to be doing a lot recently. Its time you learnt to have breakfast **at** breakfast Troy Alexander!" she joked popping some toast in the toaster.

"I know your not really angry because theres no Bolton at the end!" he smirked sticking his tongue out, but finally relenting and grabbing a bowl.

"Don't make me use it then!"

"Love you two mother!" he smiled pouring the cheerios into the bowl.

Lucille simply tutted before turning to Gabriella a mug of coffee in her hands. "When is the appointment dear?"

"Umm half three, could you give me a ride?"

"Hey..." troy interrupted turning around from the refrigerator "You could of asked me! I' m taking you" his protective side kicked in.

"Troy you have basketball practice."

"Your more important..." he argued "Besides I can miss one practice!"

"You've already missed more than enough practices for me!" she sighed looking down into her cereal.

"I'm taking you Gabriella...thats FINAL!" he slammed the refrigerator door closed.

"Troy..."

"No Brie...I'm taking you...I want to take you!"

"But..."

"Why don't you want me to take you!"

"Because I don't want you messing up your life for me!"

"Ahhh now your sounding just like my dad!" he snarled through a mouthful of cereal.

"Troy..."

"Brie...please..." he stared at her with his cyan eyes, her heart melting.

"Fine...but just so you know I'm not happy!"

"You may not be happy but you love me!" he smirked kissing her cheek "Mom..."

He turned to where his Mom had previously been standing but was confused to see she was gone. Somewhere in the mini argument with the couple she had disappeared.

"She left when you slammed the refrigerator, probably to call some helpline for abused kitchen appliances."

"What like the NSPCR!"

She raised her eyebrows at him "What the hells the NSPCR?"

"Like the NSPCC but with refrigerator instead of child!"

"What's the NSPCC?"

"The National Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Children, its like the Uk's child protection helpline."

"Why the fuck would you know that?" she questioned putting her bowl in the sink.

Troy shrugged "Watching TV!"

"What kind of TV programmes have you been watching?"

"British ones...cables the new frontier!"

"You Mr Bolton...are weird!"

"And you love it!"

* * *

Gabriella gripped Troy's hand as they made their way into the Doctors office. He squeezed back reassuringly but confused at why she was so nervous. She was only ill, nothing serious.

Mr Roberts was a middle age man in his fifties and had been the Montez's family doctor for years. His twinkling eyes and warm smile had always been comforting to Gabriella and today was no exception.

The couple sat in the chairs across for his desk, their hands firmly laced together hung between them. Mr Roberts noted how Troy would often steal glances at hi girlfriend, glances of pure wonder and adoration.

"Hello Gabriella, nice to see you again, and this is...?"

"Troy...Troy Bolton." the boy reached across the desk to shake The doctors hand.

"No mother today?" Mr Roberts asked reading through his file.

Troy felt Gabriellas grip tighten on his hand. "Umm...no."

Mr Roberts reached the bottom of the file reading about her recent trip to hospital, though it didn't go into detail about Gabriella and her situation it did say Gabriella was raped. He paused shocked before taking a deep breath.

"And whys that?" he asked snapping shut the folder and raising his eyes to her.

"Umm..." she looked at Troy for encouragement and he smiled for her to continue "I'm not living with her anymore."

"Ahh...okay, you'll have to register with the receptionist about a change of address." he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose before moving the mouse on his computer screen making the screen saver flash away. "Now what have you come to see me here for today?"

"Umm I've been ill for a couple of weeks and...well..." she glanced over at Troy slowly, could she request what she wanted and reveal to Troy what was on her mind "I thought it was best I got checked out."

"Okay so whats been the problem."

"Well I've just been throwing up and stuff...oh and drowsiness basically."

"Ahh okay, anything else."

"Well its not contagious, no-ones caught it off me, and its only really sickness and the tiredness I'd had to face. Its been two weeks so it seems a bit more than a stomach bug..."

"Well...there could be few possibilities, which I'm sure your aware of. We'll have to do a urine test.

Troy coughed causing the two to look at him "Are you sure she just doesn't have a bug or something?" He didn't want Gabriella to have to go through more tests. For the past couple of months it had all be tests and questions.

"Apart from a blood test this is the best way to find out whats wrong, and the quickest. It'll only take a few moments!" smiled Dr Roberts. "Gabriella if you just want to follow Nurse Ashton, she'll show you the way to the toilet."

* * *

Troy smiled at his girlfriend, his arm draped round her shoulder as he hugged her to his chest. They sat patiently in the waiting room as the tests were being carried out, he was just glad they hadn't taken long at all. Mere seconds. But he was still glad to have her back by his side.

Gabriella played with her fingers, praying what she thought she was going to be told was not going to happen. She bit her lip looking up at Troy. He looked so happy, this would piss him off. She really hoped it was not true. She didn't know if she could do this!

"Gabriella Montez...Dr Roberts will see you now."

She looked up at the sound of her name before slowly getting to her feet, her hand securely in Troy's.

The walk down the corridor seemed to take forever but they finally made it to the office, Troy knocking lightly on the door before they heard the come in they were waiting for.

Gabriella avoided the doctors eyes as he observed the couple, while her boyfriend smiled brightly at him. His voice was grave but not stern as he seemed slightly shocked at the news.

"So Doctor...whats wrong with Brie?" asked Troy as Gabriella seemed to want to stay quiet.

"Well we ran the tests and it seems they have hCG present..."

"hCG?" asked Troy, but Gabriella answered.

"Human chorionic gonadotropin...we learnt it in Biology in like Junior year Troy, and in health class." she spoke disgruntled but quietly.

"Oh..." Troy still had no clue what that was.

"Anyway, as I was saying, theres is hCG present, indicating Gabriella is pregnant."

Gabriella felt Troy stiffen beside her as he spoke with pure disgust ridden in his voice "Pregnant!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!! REVIEW...pretty please**


	22. The Walls are coming down

**Hey Guys...sorry this was short and took a long time. The big B-L-O-C-K was on overdrive. I really need you to review...it motivates me and makes me work faster. Guides honour! Yep I was a guide...used to love camping xD**

**Chapter 21**

**The Walls are coming down**

_I knew it! I knew it all along, I was right. Oh FUCK! I wish so much right now I had been wrong, that It was just some stupid stomach bug. I can't do this! I can't do this!_

"Yes, the results indicate shes two and a half months pregnant which should coordinate..." his voice trailed off as he glanced at Gabriella "Well you know..."

"Yes Dr Roberts." she whispered as Troy dropped her hand harshly staring at her, his blue orbs burning through her head, cold and un-loving.

"Well normally I would say congratulations...um...but..."

"That won't be needed!" snapped Troy rising to his feet. How could she...she couldn't possibly be pregnant! They hadn't taken that step yet! It was impossible!

"Troy..." Gabriella looked up at him her eyes confused at why he was acting this way.

"Come on lets go." his voice held no emotion as he took three long strides towards the door opening it roughly.

"Umm okay, thank you Dr Roberts," Gabriella gave the man a small smile before hurrying off after Troy.

"Troy!" she called out across the car-park "What's wrong?"

"Just get in the car!" he growled opening the door for her.

"Baby..."

"Don't call me that!" he almost shouted, his eyes closed in pain as if the word was a spear being dragged through his heart.

"But..."

"Just get in the damn car Gabriella!" he shouted, his free hand curled into a tight fist. How could she do this to him. She cheated on him! He thought she loved him.

She flinched at the use of her full name. Troy only used her full name when he was serious or something was wrong. Hurrying into the car she tried not to let out a gasp when he slammed it shut. She was scared and confused. What was wrong with him?

* * *

The pair drove in silence, Troy's focus remaining on the road as bitter thoughts twisted through his mind. Gabriella staring bleakly out the window, every now and then turning to look at her boyfriend. Was he angry because she was pregnant and hadn't told him? Was he angry because of the situation? She just didn't know. This was all too confusing.

She thought about asking him what exactly his problem was. But remembering his tone in the car park she decided against it. Gabriella had only ever had the...pleasure...of seeing Troy angry a few times before, but she knew that all he really needed was time to cool off.

Troy didn't know how she could act like she was confused about his actions. Did she think he would just sit back and let her cheat on him. He wanted to break down and cry so much. The girl he loved, who he spent every waking minute thinking about had betrayed him. He had needed her, loved her, gave her his heart and she stomped on it with a pair of Sharpay's killer stilettos.

He pulled into the driveway switching off the engine with the flick of his wrist. His eyes remained ahead and his hands on the wheel, his body stock still. By the flexing of his jaw Gabriella could tell he was clenching and unclenching his teeth.

"Troy..." she began but was instantly cut off, his voice cutting through hers like a knife.

"Why?" his voice was harsh, bitter, but upset, as if he was biting back tears.

"Troy I don't understand..."

"Don't understand? Don't understand!" his voice was rising as his fingers gripped the rubber circle. "What the fuck do you mean you don't understand? What's there to not understand!! The only one here who should not understand is ME!!"

He opened his door with force, his feet slapping at the pavement, nearly breaking his arm, shutting the it with a bang.

He made his way towards the porch, not even bothering about his girlfriend. He didn't hear the light sound of a car

door closing, or the feet running after him.

"TROY?!" she yelled, and he could hear the hurt in her voice. He almost turned round to comfort her, but then he remembered why he was so angry. She had cheated on him. Gabriella. The most important person in his life.

"WHAT?!" he screamed back, making his voice louder than hers, roaring right in her face, forcing her to take a step backwards.

"What's wrong..." she hiccuped looking up at him "Why are you acting like this?"

"Why am I acting like this..." he growled, breathing out through his nose. "Why do you think Gabriella? Why do you fucking think?"

"I don't know do I troy!" she spoke, clearly exasperated.

"Well lets see!" he spat, his eyes narrowing "Prehaps the fact you FUCKING CHEATED ONE ME!!"

"What?!" her eyebrows scrunched in confusion as she thought over his words.

"Who was it?? Hey!! WHO THE FUCK DID YOU SLEEP WITH GABRIELLA TO GET YOU PREGNANT! YOUR NOTHING BUT A SLUT!!" he screamed right in her face.

A hand collided with his cheek, a red mark stretching across his white skin. He held his hand in the place where she'd contacted, his mind cursing her over and over.

Gabriella stared up at him with tears shining in her brown eyes. "In case you haven't remembered Troy..." her voice shaked as she tried to keep it under control "I was raped...I was raped by my stepfather!" she took a step towards him, a tear rolling down her cheek "But obviously that has slipped your mind!" she ran past him sobbing, the door slamming as she entered his house.

"Shit..." murmured Troy. It had slipped his mind. "IDIOT!" he shouted to himself, turning and running after her.

"GABRIELLA!" he called bursting into his house.

"Oh your back..." smiled a cheerful Lucille "How was it?"

"Umm fine..." Troy avoided her gaze staring at the floor intently.

"Well wheres Gabriella? What did the doctor say? Was it..."

"I'm here..." called a voice, and the brunette appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Oh good..." smiled Mrs Bolton cheerfully, oblivious to the tension between the couple.

Gabriella gave a weak smile as she came trawling down the stairs. Lucille gave her a pointed look "Was it?"

"Yes," Gabriella spoke, knowing exactly what Mrs Bolton was talking about.

"Wait you knew?" said Troy, glaring at his mother.

"Yes she did, do you have a problem with that?" snapped Gabriella.

"Yeh...I do...Why didn't you tell me?" Troy's eyes were filled with confusion.

"Maybe because I was scared you'd act like...well just like you have done." she snarled walking past him and into the kitchen. Lucille trailing after her.

"Gabriella!" he groaned following his mother and his girlfriend "I'm sorry. Please believe me."

"NO Troy!" her voice was joined by the clattering of plates in the sink as she dropped them in. "I'm sorry! Sorry you can't remember something so monumental in my life! That you think I would cheat on you. That the thing I've not stopped thinking about for two and a half months has just slipped your mind!"

"Gabriella...Troy...whats going on?" Mrs Bolton asked for the corner watching the couple interact.

Gabriella didn't answer, continuing to load the sink with dishes, slamming them down in the sink with a crash. Troy scratched the back of his neck.

"I might no have acted in the best way, on hearing the news..." his voice was gruff as he stared at the floor avoiding his mothers pointed look.

Gabriella let out a loud snort before clanging down the last of the plates and turning round "Well thats an understatement!"

"Brie...I'm sorry...I wasn't thinking..."

"Damn right you weren't."

"Brie..."

He was cut off by Gabriellas phone, ringing clearly through the air. Slipping it out of her pocket she checked the ID before smiling apologetically at Mrs Bolton. "Sorry, Can I just..."

"Sure, go right ahead" Lucille cheered indicating towards the dining room. "You can go in there for privacy."

"Thanks," she beamed, flipping her cell open and greeting the person on the other end as she entered the adjoining room.

Lucille Bolton turned to her son, her face furrowed in a scowl, scorn perturbing from her eyes.

"What?" he sighed turning to reach for a glass out of one of the cupboards.

"What did you do to her?" she asked slowly, leaning back on the counter her arms crossed across her chest.

Troy remained silent, turning on the tap to fill his glass with water.

"Troy...?" she warned

"I accused her of cheating..." he mumbled under his breath.

"Pardon?"

"I accused her of cheating." he repeated.

Lucille Bolton took two strides towards him, her hand connecting with the back of head "Why on earth did you do that?"

"Because I thought she had!" that remark earned him another slap.

"Did the simple matter of two and half months ago slip your mind?"

"Yes!" he stressed holding out his hands.

"Troy...I thought I raised you well!" she shook her head "How did you forget something like that!"

"Well you see..."

"Lucille?" came a voice as Gabriella slipped back into the kitchen, her phone in her hand.

"Yes sweetie?" Mrs Bolton's face softened as she turned to her sons girlfriend.

"That's was my grandpa..." Gabriella avoided Troy's eyes.

"Oh did you tell him?" a nod confirmed her suspicions "Okay and what did he say?"

"He seemed a bit shocked, but he wasn't angry or anything." emphasis on the word angry as her eyes flittered harshly towards Troy's than back to Lucille's.

"Gabriella..." he groaned rubbing his hands across his face.

"Save it Troy!" she whispered.

"Okay, what else did he say hun?" asked Mrs Bolton trying to distract the pair from fighting.

"Well we just talked a bit about my options, ya know staying at school and stuff."

"Oh?"

"Yeh and I...I asked him If I could move in with him."

Troy let out a gruff "What!" and Lucille seemed to blink feverishly for a few seconds.

Finally finding her voice Mrs Bolton spoke "And what did he say?"

"He said he'd be over tonight."

"NO!" shouted Troy striding towards Gabriella and grabbing her upper arms. "You can't leave!"

She wrenched herself out of his grasp taking a few steps backwards "I don't think you can really tell me what to do anymore."

"Brieee!"

"No Troy...just leave me alone. I'm nothing but a slut remember!" she snarled before turning and running up to her room, shutting her bedroom door with a slam.


	23. Just Hear me out

**Chapter 22**

**Just hear me out**

_Its all been such a mistake, everything. My life was a mistake. I wish I'd never been born, that I was just another egg. I wish I could fall apart and die. But most of all, I wish I didn't need Troy so badly right now. How could he think that? Didn't h_e_ love me? Why did he say all that? How could he say those things? Does he really think that I would cheat on him? Why are men such jerks? _

Gabriella folded her last t-shirt, placing it carefully in her suitcase. Everything reminded her of what she was losing, she'd worn that sweatshirt the day she'd met troy, that t-shirt on their first date together, that skirt for their first kiss. Memories could bring joy, but they could also contain the biggest pain. Quickly wiping her eyes before the tears fell, she gave off a sniffle. Her life was crashing down before her eyes, and it hurt so badly. She grabbed the photo frame of her and the gang off her bedside cabinet, placing it carefully into the black case,before staring longingly at the remaining photo. It was of her and Troy, and she was unsure whether to take it or smash it. Her hormones were running on a high and they left her feeling confused, scared and alone.

She moved towards her closet, checking if there was anything she'd forgotten to pack before she moved onto the more personal items.

"Don't go," a raspy whisper came from the door, causing her to jump. She swiftly turned to the voice, and found herself looking at a crumpled Troy. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and his hair was tussled as if he hadn't slept in weeks. "Don't leave me."

She turned away from him, the sight of him being too much for her to stand. Her hands fiddled with the edge of the comforter as she bit back the tears.

"Gabriella...please. I need you."

She scoffed angrily, refusing to look at the blue eyed boy. "You have a funny way of showing it." her voice was cold she stared down at her hands.

"I-I-love you." he choked. He was begging now, he had to show her.

"Yeh..." her reply was distant, unbelieving yet so soft he almost missed it "So you said."

She heard his quick movements, felt his soft hands grab her shoulders, watched helplessly as he spun her round. She drew back from him, as his hands gripped her upper arms.

"Never, ever doubt I don't love you Gabriella Montez. Never. Because that's not true and you know it!"

"Then what was all that then Troy? How does what happened out there show that you love me."

"Don't you fucking see Gabriella? I did all that out there BECAUSE I love you!"

She pulled away from him, walking backwards. "If you love me how come you can't trust me!"

"I do trust you!"

"THEN HOW COULD YOU ACCUSE ME OF CHEATING!" she roared.

He fell silent, staring at her, is cyan eyes burning into her dark chocolate ones. The two stood transfixed with one another, waiting for the silence to be broken.

"I would walk the earth for you..."

She remained silent, once again turning her back to him as she made her way to the bedside cabinet. She picked up the photograph of her and him. It was her favourite, her head rested on his shoulder, with a crook made just for her; his strong arms wrapped tighty around her frail shoulders. She gripped the metal frame between her fists, her knuckles turning a ghostly white as she kept her tears at bay. Raising her arm she let out a cry as the photograph hurtled straight into the wall.

Troy watched, his face stern, as the love of his life slowly destroyed herself. He was helpless, there was nothing he could do. He'd caused this.

She sank to her knees, her back resting against the bed as she slowly rocked, tears rolling down her face. She couldn't do this, she needed Troy. Yet she hated him so much. How could the person who was the only reason she got up in the morning be the same who at that moment made her want to die.

She felt two strong hands grip her side, pulling her onto his lap, as she buried her head in his chest. "Troy..." she cried as he rocked her slowly, stopping her from falling mere seconds before she'd hit rock bottom. He'd saved her once again, but this time, he'd been the one to cause it.

His fingers trailed through her hair as she curled into him, each tear causing another crack to form in his heart, and more guilt to overcome. He took notice of every sob, vowing to make it right, promising himself he would never let her cry because of him again, that she would be repaid in every way imaginable. That he would not lose her.

He shushed her, trying desperately to take away her pain. He had to do everything now to make it all better. He'd messed up.

Placing a kiss on her forehead, he somehow managed to raise onto his feet, her still nestled in his arms, as he perched her on the edge of the bed. His lips softly brushed against hers in a sweet kiss, and her hands grasped round the back of his neck, pulling him to her.

"I love you..." he whispered against her lips "I fucking love you so much."

Closing her eyes Gabriella kissed him back with force, her tongue sliding between his. Tears still fell down her face, as the pair were intwined. They fell backwards, landing on the bed with a bounce. Shifting so his weight didn't rest entirely on her, Troy pulled away to place a kiss over each tear, and then her eyelids, his mouth gently on her silken skin.

Slowly moving down her body, his lips glided over her neck, kissing a gently pattern down to the top of her t-shirt, before he quickly removed it. His mouth moved down her body, making sure every inch of her skin was scattered in soft gentle kisses.

"I love you," he repeated, lifting his head up to stare in her eyes "You know that right."

She gave a small nod before opening her mouth to croak in a whisper "I love you too."

* * *

The blue eyed boy stirred restlessy, his arm reaching out to bring the centre of his world towards him. His eyes blinked open when his fingers grasped at air. The room was a dazzling white, which he recognised immediately. After all for the past two and half months he'd woken up to it, instead of the calm blue of his own.

Rubbing his eyes, he looked around helplessly for any sign of Gabriella, unable to figure out the reason of their absence. They had just made 'love' the night before, and was expecting to wake up in the afterglow. It something was wrong, something wasn't right.

It wasn't just a physical lack of the girl, it was an overall emptiness, and that's when it hit him. All her stuff was gone. Her suitcase, which had rested against the wall, had vanished.

As quick as lightening he threw back the comforter, darting out of bed, pulling on his discarded boxers and jeans. He was ready to rush out the door when something caught his eye. The pink note stuck to the bedside cabinet.

_Troy_

_I'm sorry. I had to leave._

_I do love you_

_Gabriella_

Troy ran his hand through his chestnut hair as he crumpled up the note, angrily chucking it across the room. She'd left him. Even after last night, after everything she left him. He was such an idiot, he'd caused all this. Him and his stupid mouth.

Sitting back on the bed he rested his face in his arms, trying not to cry. It already hurt so much, as if his heart had been ripped out of his chest, much worse then when he thought Gabriella had cheated on him. He just wanted her back in his arms, safe and sound.

Grabbing his t-shirt, he opened the door, making his way down to his bedroom. He quickly located a pair of socks, before pulling them onto his feet. He was getting Gabriella back, by any means.

* * *

She couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the prospect that she wouldn't be waking up in Troy's arms, or perhaps she wasn't used to the bed. Whatever it was, it was keeping her tossing and turning.

She missed him.

That was pretty obvious, she was unable to convince herself otherwise. She loved him so of course his absence was going to drive her crazy. But technically it wasn't his absence. It was hers.

She'd woken up in his arms, and freaked out. She was supposed to of left him, not slept with him. Yet it still felt right. How was that possible. To hate someone yet feel so comfortable having sex with the guy.

She climbed out of bed, abandoning the idea of rest, before wrapping her dressing gown, that she'd hung on the bed post around her body. Her grandfathers guest room wasn't right, it wasn't like her room at the Bolton's. It wasn't even like her room back at the Thomas household.

Tying the knot on her robe she made her way into the adjoined bathroom, flicking on the lightswitch to stare at the mirror for a moment. Her fingers gripped the sink as she inhaled deeply. It was a wonder how much stress could effect you. Already dark circles were beginning to form under her eyes, and her cheeks looked gaunt and ghostly. She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it down so it no longer stuck out like a hay stack. She felt, and looked awful.

Gabriella made her way back into the bedroom, yawning slightly. Instantly she felt someones eyes on her. Glancing towards the balcony doors, she jumped at the site of Troy, drenched with rain. His eyes shone out, dark but yet so blue. It was obvious to her that he'd been trying not to cry.

She stood stock still, meeting his gaze. Her eyes followed the path of a drop of rain, as it trickled down from his brow to his chin, moulding to all his perfect features. Fear overtook her. If she let him in, she would crack. But if she left him there...there was no doubt in her mind that he would stay, watching, for as long as it took for her to let him in.

Making her way towards her bed, she gave him another quick glance. His eyes were following her, monitoring every move. For some reason, she felt safe with him there. He would protect her, even if it meant breaking down the glass.

Pulling out the drawer beneath the bed she retrieved a towel, the soft material feeling comforting beneath her skin.

Silently opening the balcony doors, she passed him the towel, avoiding his eyes as he took it. Leaving the door open so he would come in, she made her way to the other side of the room, staring at the wall as if it was the most interesting thing she'd seen in years.

Troy fingered the towel softly, before carefully stepping inside. He gave a small cough, hoping to catch Gabriella's attention. Spinning round the brunette gave him a twisted smile, her mixed emotions clearly etched onto her face. He nervously smiled back, taking a step towards her, longing for her to be in his arms.

She shook her head slightly, turning her back to him and making her way towards her suitcase, which still mostly unpacked. Crouching down,, she rooted through it, pulling out one of Troy's t-shirts and boxers she sometimes slept in. Laying them on the bed, she smiled nervously, mirroring Troy's actions, before removing herself into the bathroom.

Troy pulled off the wet clothes, drying himself quickly, before re-dressing in the t-shirt and boxers. He walked around the room, his eyes sliding over all the details, it was nice. But he desperately wanted Gabriella back at his house.

"I didn't think you would come," his thoughts were interrupted by Gabriella's shaky voice coming from the bathroom door. Spinning around he took her in. To him, she looked as beautiful as ever.

"How could you expect me to stay away?" he answered honestly, his breathing deep as he took a step towards her. She let off a small shrug as she stared at the carpet.

"Did you not think I would fight?" he asked, his eyes boring into the top of her head.

"I knew you would fight, but I just figured you would corner me at school or something. Not coming all the way here in the poring rain. "

"I told you I'd walk the earth for you."

She gave a small nod, looking up at him. "I'm guessing you didn't drive, considering how wet you were."

He grinned sheepishly, his hand coming up to scratch the back of his neck. Gabriella was forced to look away again, he looked so cute when he did that.

"Please listen to me," he begged. Now was the time to tell her why-why he'd freaked and shouted.

She sighed, her hands threading through her hair. "Okay..." she whispered, peering up at him.

He motioned for her to sit, which she did, tentatively on the edge f the bed, gazing up at him. Giving an awkward smile, he stood in front of her, taking a deep breath.

"I love you..." he spoke steadily "So much Gabi...and when I look at you, all I see is the girl I love, nothing else. I don't see your past, or your flaws. I see you. So the things that...well...happened those months ago, are erased from my mind NOT because I don't care...no...that's not it because believe me I care more about your life than my own. To me your just my Gabriella, the most sweetest perfect girl in my life. Not someone whose had a hard time in the past."

"Troy..." she tried to interrupt.

"No...listen...I'm stupid, incredibly stupid. And I know me just standing here saying all this is never going to make up for what I've done...but...god I love you Gabriella. And I'm not going to stop. I need you – heck I want you. And its me being selfish but, don't think I'm gonna go away Gabi...I'm going to keep trying. I'll never leave you."

She stood up, her eyes staring deep into his. Reaching out, her firm hands gripped his wrists. "I know you love me...I do...but I think me staying here is for the best."

He closed his eyes, wincing as if he'd been stabbed "Don't say that...that's a lie and you know it."

"I just think that living together, in the same house, is too intense."

Troy gave off a twisted laugh "Too intense? Gabriella our whole relationship resolves around intensity."

"But..."

"Don't say but...what happens when your grandfather moves back to Spain? What happens if your forced to go with him? I can't sleep without you...I need to be in the same bed as you. If you had to move to Spain...I would kill myself."

"Don't say that Troy...I won't be moving to Spain."

"What can I do to make you come home?"

"This is my home now."

"Look me in the eyes and tell me this feels like home to you?"

The pair remained silent as she stared at the floor.

"I can't..." she finally whispered "It doesn't."

"Come home Gabriella..." he pleaded.

"Okay."


	24. Don't take it away

**AN - -I know you all hate me for not updating. I write whenever I have the time. I am literally busy twenty four/seven. Its an important school year for me, and I live so far away from school that I often don't get home till seven most nights. Then I have homework followed by revision. At weekends I have choir or play rehearsals, tutoring classes, and more revision. I do try updating as much as possible. I won't be updating Lust between the roses until I've finished this story, so I am sorry. But please don't get angry because I don't update frequently. I hate that I can't, but I have exams straight after the holidays, so I doubt I'll have much time then. Sorry again. Love all you guys.**

**Chapter 23 **

**Don't take it away**

"Mom..." Troy's voice filled the lifeless house, as he opened the front door, flicking on the lightswitch.

"Troy, she might be sleeping," the brunette following him, entered the house, watching Troy carefully. "I could of taken my own case you know."

"But I wanted to take it..." he shrugged, placing it by the stairs as he turned to look at her, hands dug firmly in pockets. "You look beautiful..."

"Don't..." she whispered staring at the floor.

Things weren't all coming up roses, and they both knew it. Her return didn't mean that they could go back to life perfectly, because life wasn't perfect in the first place. But it was even less now.

Gabriella couldn't just forget. Maybe it was the pregnancy hormones...but she doubted that. Every time she closed her eyes, Troy's angry face beamed back at her, his eyes frosty white.

"Brie..." he sighed running his hands through his hair. Had he really expected everything to be normal? Well yes...he had. He'd assumed getting back here would been getting her back in his arms. It wasn't the case.

She took a step sideways, towards the long winding staircase, as if hoping to dodge him.

"I know I messed up..."

"You think?" she snapped before biting her lip, an apology written through her eyes.

The blue eyed boy chuckled hoarsely "I deserved that. In fact I deserve more than that."

She nodded slowly, stepping towards the stairs again, strategically mapping her getaway.

"But please...baby...remember I love you." taking quick wide strides he reached her, before placing a gentle kiss on her cheek..

Nodding again, she turned, her delicate hands wrapping around the handle of her case, before she lugged it up the stairs. All Troy could do was watch her retreating slowly.

* * *

Troy woke for the second time in twenty four hours with no girl in his arms. After two months of getting used to it, of loving the feeling, of cherishing the moment when he could just hold her, it was like something major was missing.

He slowly ambled out of bed. What was the point of the day if it didn't involve her. She had become the main focus of his day. If she didn't take him back soon, he would be dead inside.

Making his way downstairs, he could hear the clattering of plates in the kitchen, knowing that his parents, and possibly Gabriella, were more than likely finishing breakfast.

"Hey," he greeted them, entering the room, to his mom leaning against the counter, coffee cup in her hand, and his father perched on one of the stools, hidden behind the paper "Where's Gabi?"

Her mothers brow furrowed "Troy you know she went to her grandfathers."

Troy shook his head, his hand running through his hair softly "No I brought her back last night."

"Troy...You should have told me."

He grinned sheepishly "Sorry, it was just a spur of the moment kind of thing."

Jack peered over the top of his paper "I hope you didn't hassle her into returning Son. Pressure is the last thing she needs ri..."

"Yes I do know!" groaned Troy, opening the fridge and grabbing the carton of milk "She is MY girl..." he stopped. They weren't together anymore. At least he didn't think they were. Right now Troy was unsure of their status.

"Honey, just give her space. If its meant to be, it will work itself out." Lucille smiled with encouragement, her hand resting on her sons shoulder.

"But I miss her mom." He moaned, as Lucille pulled him into a hug.

"I know but you have to understand...she's been through a lot...too much for a girl her age. When she needs you, just be there for her."

"I will be there mom, whenever she needs me. I won't screw up again...I swear!" he answered honestly, breaking away from his mom.

"Well you better get ready for school, I'll just go check on Gabriella." she kissed her son's head before shooing him upstairs, telling him to take a shower.

Running up the stairs two at a time, he came to the top just in time to see Gabriella emerging from her room, dressed in skinny jeans and one of Troy's wildcat hoodies. Seeing her in his clothes brought a small smile to his face, the small detail giving him hope that all was not lost.

Tucking a curl behind her ear, the brunette smiled nervously before letting out a quiet "Hey,"

"Hi...you look pretty." Troy's breath caught in his throat. Was it sappy that he felt like crying. Seeing her, and not being able to kiss or touch her was hurting too much.

"Thanks," she blushed slightly "Umm...bye," awkwardness hung in the air like a thick cloth.

He walked slowly towards her, before lightly brushing his lips against hers "Bye." he spoke against them, before pulling back, scratching his hand across the back of his neck.

She sidestepped him, before quickly walking down the stairs, but not before turning back to look at him, giving a small soft smile.

Troy entered into his room, grinning slightly. It might have been only baby steps, but it was something.

* * *

School was hectic. At least for Gabriella. Everyone was talking about how Gabriella and Troy had arrived separate, even though everyone knew they lived together. There were millions of stories going around, and know hid them from Gabriella, as she walked uncomfortably, and alone down the school hallways.

"I heard she cheated on him,"

"I heard he cheated on her,"

"Her mother made her move back home,"

"His mother was getting annoyed with them living together,"

"She lied about the whole stepfather thing,"

"He was too possessive,"

"She was too clingy,"

"He called her fat!"

"She was jealous of mine and Troy's relationship, so she broke up with him."

The last one came from Lana Carpentito, and Gabriella almost scoffed. Troy wouldn't touch Lana with a barge pole.

Opening her locker, she slung her satchel into it, before staring thoughtfully at the picture of her and Troy at the spring dance, that was stuck to the door.

"You left before I could give you a ride." a voice interrupted her thoughts.

She spun around, to see the blue eyed boy who gave her butterflies, standing there.

"I..umm...I didn't think it was appropriate."

He ran his fingers through his hair, before glancing around. "Is this how its going to be?" he asked his impatience rising.

"What do you mean?" The brunette spoke, holding her notebook against her chest.

"You avoiding me, and acting all nervous. Its like going back in time Gabriella."

"Well its not my fault its like this is it?" she snapped, turning around to shut her locker door abruptly.

"Are you going to hold this against me forever? Gabriella how can we move past this if...if you can't let it go. It was a mistake, I apologised."

"But the apologies not enough Troy. You hurt me!" He looked down at her to notice tears were about to overspill from her eyes. Quickly reaching out, he wiped them away.

"I know...I know. And I can't do anything but say sorry. I love you ok! I love you so much!" he reached forwards, and kissed her softly "I just don't want to lose you."

She stared up at him "I'm sorry..." she whispered, before stepping round him and walking down the corridor.

* * *

Troy tapped his pencil against the desk repetitively, as he stared down at the paper he was supposed to be answering. He just wanted the whole nightmare to end.

He was stuck in third period English, and since home room he hadn't seen Gabriella once. Everyone had noticed something was up with the pair, and already certain girls had made a move on Troy.

Obviously they were blind to his affection for Gabriella.

Turning the page, he glanced towards the door, as a knock was heard. His teacher called for the person to enter, and Chad appeared out of breath. Troy inwardly groaned as Chad looked at him. Obviously his dad had called for an emergency practice, and Troy was not in the mood for basketball.

The curly haired boy made hi way towards the teacher, before beginning a conversation with her in hushed whispers. Troy couldn't hear anything but looked up as Chad made his way over.

"Troy you need to come quickly. Its Gabriella."

Troy was out of his seat in a moment, packing away his stuff quickly, before legging it out of the door full pelt, Chad following.

"Where is she?"

"The hallway between the library and the gym. Your dad and Taylor are with her. She came out of the toilet before free period crying, saying she was bleeding. Taylor tried to tell her it was a period but she just kept saying it couldn't be it was impossible. She kept asking for you, she said that you knew."

"SHIT!" shouted Troy as one thing flashed across his mind.

_The baby._

* * *

Gabriella sat cradled in Jack Bolton's arms, as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh Gabriella. Chad's gone to get Troy, and then he can take you to hospital."

"I can't go to the hospital..." she hiccuped, not caring that Jack's entire gym class were watching her, as she sat on the floor crying hysterically "They'll take it away. Please don't let them take it away. I just need Troy. Please."

"What are they going to take away honey?" asked Taylor, as she stared at her best friend. "Tell me."

"I...I can't tell you." cried Gabriella.

"Do you know?" Taylor asked Troy's dad.

He nodded quickly, before turning to the class he had been teaching before Chad had busted in, telling him that Gabriella was in trouble. "Ok guys, go back inside and continuing running laps." he told them. Seeing that most of them failed to disperse he shouted "I said GO!"

The remaining ones ran inside, just as Troy rounded the corner. "DAD!" he shouted.

"Thank god you here." sighed Jack, as Troy bent down beside Gabriella, taking her hand.

"Gabriella...Gabi...Brie its me!" he called as she turned to him, burying her head in his chest.

"Don't take it away. Please Troy, don't take it away!"


	25. What makes us stronger

**Chapter 24**

**What makes us stronger**

It felt an all to familiar situation for Troy, as he entered the hospital room, to see Gabriella Montez sleeping in the bed. Her soft curls once again spread across the pillow. The only thing that was remotely different was the room, which was in the gynaecologist department.

He found himself thanking his lucky stars she was not unconscious, but merely sleeping. But, underneath it all, Troy knew when Gabriella woke, she would be more mentally scarred than ever before. Gazing down at her, the series of events that had led to the moment, flashed through his mind.

"_Babe...what happened?" he asked her, as her arms clutched feebly around his neck. He began to slowly help her to her feet._

"_We...we were on our way to the li..library for free period, me...me Chad and Taylor, when I...1 went to the toilet. And...and I looked down...and...I was ...b...b...bleeding." she wailed, as Troy lifted her into his arms._

"_Ok Brie, I'm going to take you to the hospital..."_

"_NO!!!" she screamed, pounding on his chest so he would put her down "They will take my baby away. They'll take it away. DON'T LET THEM TAKE AWAY MY BABY!" she exclaimed hysterically, as Troy began to jog down the corridor. The people who had been standing watching all began to murmur._

"_She was pregnant?"_

"_Well obviously not anymore."_

"_I can't believe she didn't tell me."_

"_Woah! Troy kept this a secret! They were gonna be parents."_

_Jack Bolton stepped in front of everybody "Okay people return to your classes, I'm sure you all have somewhere better to be."_

_Taylor ran over to Jack, dragging Chad behind her. "Is it true...is she pregnant?"_

_Jack coughed nervously "It's really not my place to say..."_

"_I'm her best friend damn it!"_

"_TAYLOR!" shouted Chad, dragging her away from Coach Bolton "Jesus Christ Tay, its none of your business."_

"_But Gabriella and me are best friends!"_

"_And so are me and Troy...but it is their life not ours, and if they chose to tell us their secrets its their choice. Now we will visit the hospital after school to see if she's all right!" _

_Taylor nodded before her boyfriend pulled her into a short hug._

Troy smiled to himself, as he thought about his best friends words. His dad had filled him in earlier about what had happened when he'd left, and he was glad his father and Chad had been there to smooth everything over.

He could recall clearly what had happened once he and Gabriella has left the crowd, rushing through the corridors of East High into the parking lot.

"_Troy...please Troy!" she pleaded with the blue eyed boy, her fist balling against his t-shirt "They'll take my baby away."_

_He tried making soothing noises with his tongue, as he bundled out the school doors, but tears still ran down her cheeks. "Brie..." he cooed "We have to get to the hospital. They can make it all better. They might be able to save it."_

_She buried her head into his chest, sobbing into his t-shirt. Troy somehow managed to balance her in one arm, as he fiddled in his pockets for the car keys. Clicking the button, the trucks lights flashed, as he made his way across the front of the school towards it. "Hang on..." he whispered to the sobbing girl in his arms. _

_He pulled on the car door handle, opening it just enough to place her on the seat. Closing the door behind her, he ran around the other side, hopping in and starting the engine. With the slam of the door, Gabriella turned her head to look at him._

"_Troy..." she croaked, as the blue eyed boy pulled out of his parking space., His eyes flickered to her and he gave a small smile._

"_What's happening?" she asked, her mocha eyes once more filling with tears._

"_I'm taking you to hospital." he tore his gaze away from her, not bearing to see the sadness written across her features._

"_Okay..." her voice trailed off, and Troy could feel her shifting slightly "T-troy...I'm leaking." she suddenly said, as his face flicked to her. A dark stain was spreading at the join in her jeans, it was small, and barely noticeable, but it came to Troy that this was serious. Very serious._

His fingers tapped lightly across the arm of the hospital chair as the memories of the dark red covered his vision, swamping his conciousness. The sound of her whimpers still filled his ears. He could remember so clearly her clinging onto his chest as he'd carried her into ER.

_The stain was growing steadily, but slowly across the blue denim, and Troy had to convince Gabriella, as his fingers curved round her leg to support her, that looking down would be a bad option as he zipped across a car park for the second time that day. _

_Her hands ran around his neck as she stared up into his blue eyes, her brown ones masqueraded with salty tears. She peered up at him, watching his face contort in concentration._

_The doors automatically slid open as troy jogged swiftly into the clear white hospital. Pausing momentarily, his eyes darted around, calculating his next move, before he skidded towards the front desk._

"_Help, please," he begged the blonde who turned away from the computer she was typing on to face him, "She's pregnant and I think she's having a miscarriage!"_

_Gabriella starting crying louder at the 'M' word, burying her head into Troy's chest._

"_Okay sir, a nurse will be down with a wheelchair, if you can just fill in this form with her details asap and give it back to me," the blonde flipped her hair smiling saucily as a nurse helped Gabriella into an auspicious looking wheelchair._

_Grabbing a pen Troy began to fill in some of his girlfriends details, before the brunette started crying hysterically from the other side of the busy reception. _

"_Troy...I need Troy, please let Troy come with me," the curly haired girl was twisting in her seat trying to escape as a pair of nurses proceeded to calm her._

_Troy was over in a flash, ignoring the shouts of "Hey you stole my pen," coming from the front desk as he grabbed Gabriella's hand, his thumb rubbing gently across the knuckles._

"_Shh Ella...I'm here."_

Rubbing his face softly, Troy stood from the seat, making his way over to the bed.

He could still remember the doctors words floating around in his head when he'd been called to one side and told what was wrong.

"_Miss Montez has suffered an incomplete miscarriage. This is where a miscarriage has definitely started, but there is still some pregnancy tissue left in the uterus. The cervix is indeed open. Usually there are two options. Either let the miscarriage continue as normal, which can sometime lead to severe mental scarring on behalf of the _

_patient, or surgery to remove the rest of the foetus. With Gabriella however there is still a large remainder of the tissue left in the uterus, so we feel it is advisable to operate.."_

It had been the word operate which has really made the whole ordeal hit home for Troy. She had lost the baby. It was gone. A living thing had been ripped away from its mother so cruelly. And he was so unsure whether she would ever recover from it. Her life had been torn down too many times. This could be the straw which broke the camels back.

She'd cried for an hour when he'd told her. An hour of her wailing, and cussing and hitting him. She couldn't accept it, and at first she had refused to have surgery, refused to acknowledge that her child couldn't be saved. But he'd held her, kissed her head and stroked her hair. Calmed her down just like he had done countless times before.

The doctors had promised that it was nothing to do with Gabriella. That she was perfectly healthy. That in the future babies were a big possibility, but it had taken the love of her life to convince her of that. He had to tell her it wasn't meant to be, that her little baby was in heaven, and that one day in the future they would have kids together.

She been wheeled off to theatre, under local anaesthetic, but still with tear stained cheeks. They had been told the surgery was long and complex, but left no scars. Except the mental ones of course.

He had kissed her goodbye. A gentle peck on the cheek. And she had just stared at him glossy eyed, before a mask was placed over her face, and the gentle sound of a female nurse cooing "Count backwards from ten..."

And, hours later, he had been told he could see her, still asleep, resting from a gruesome day.

He knew this was going to be the hardest scar to heal from. Loosing a baby was the worst thing that would of happened to her.

Even if she had hated it.

Gabbing her hand, Troy stared into the peaceful face of the girl who had taken his heart. How he wished he could take some of the pain for her. It seemed so unfair that everything bad had happened to her. She didn't deserve it. Karma couldn't exist because the good people always got hurt.

"Its what makes us stronger Troy," Jack Bolton's clear voice called from the doorway, as he stood next to a teary eyed Lucille. "Tragedy makes us stronger."

"She's already strong enough. She doesn't need this." muttered Troy, brushing Gabriella's dark bangs out of her sleeping eyes. "Its not fair dad. She doesn't deserve this. What has she ever done to anybody?"

"Nothing dear," hummed Lucille, stroking Troy's arm gently "Absolutely nothing. Its not fair. Life's not fair."

Silence consumed the room as the three inhabitants became lost in their thoughts, before Lucille spoke again. "Me and your father are going to get a drink, do you want anything."

Troy shook his head, staring out of the window momentarily, listening to his parents leaving. Before the door closed he spoke again.

"Your wrong dad. Tragedy doesn't make me stronger. She does." he nodded towards the sleeping beauty, before the door gave a gentle click.

**Merry Christmas x**


	26. Doing this for you

**Here you go guys!**

**Chapter 25**

**Doing this for you**

_It's gone_

"Family and friends of Gabriella Montez?" the red-headed nurse called across the waiting room, bringing Troy's thoughts out a of his miserable state. Standing up slowly, he looked to his left to see his parents were also on their feet. Gabriella's grandfather was on a trip to Spain so none of Gabriella's actual family were there.

"That would be us," Lucille's voice spoke from somewhere behind Troy as he stared at the nurse. The nurse made her way over to them, checking over the clipboard in her hands.

"Are you her parents?" she asked looking up at them.

"No."

"Well I can't really say anything until they are present."

Jack smiled softly "She doesn't really have any. She'd living with us at the moment."

"Ahh okay. Well she's woken up, her stats are stable. The surgery seemed to go as planned and...."

"Can we see her?" interrupted Troy, his blue eyes a stormy grey, worry filling up in him.

"Visiting times are over I'm afraid so normally only her parents would be allowed in...but seeing as these are unusual circumstances I could let one of you stay the night with her..." she suggested looking pointedly at Jack then Lucille.

"I'm sure the only person she really wants to see is Troy. Perhaps he could stay the night with her?" asked Lucille, resting her hand on her sons shoulder.

"I'm not sure. She's not speaking, and seems to be in a state of shock. But seeing as you are her guardians then I suppose its up to you." the nurse smiled slightly, tucking the clipboard under her arm.

"Okay Troy, I'm going to go back to the house and pack a bag for you and Gabi okay?" asked Lucille stroking her sons cheek.

"What if she doesn't wanna see me mom?" he asked, images of his and Gabriella's recent conversations flickering through his mind.

"Honey, I know you and Gabriella are going through a rough patch at the moment, but you love each other, and right now she needs to be with someone she loves." she stroked his hair softly, before kissing his cheek.

Troy nodded before turning to the nurse, an awkward smile fixed on his face.

* * *

Gabriella's stared straight at the wall, her body stock still. The thoughts running through her mind were overpowering and so unbearable. She had been raped. She had lost a baby. She had lost Troy.

Troy.

Its funny how you can try to hate someone so much just to make it easier on yourself, but when tragedy hits you end up wanting nothing but that person you swore blind you hated.

She could never hate Troy. She knew it from the start that hating him was impossible. Her love was too deep for that. Sure she could be upset, angry and pissed off at him, but at the end of the day she wanted nothing but him.

But it didn't matter anymore. He was Troy Bolton, god of east high. He would get over her in a week and find someone else. She knew he would all along. He would get bored of fighting and move on. And she'd have to let him. She was just poison, ruining everything that touched her, and if she didn't get away from Troy fast, she would kill him too.

"He'll move on," she whispered, hugging the sheets closer to her body.

"I won't," a voice croaked from the doorway, and she turned to see a very red eyed Troy staring back at her bleakly. "Please don't even think about leaving me because I won't move on. I could never move on."

"I'm sorry..." she whispered not even looking at him.

"Please Gabriella," he was crying now, tears beginning to stream down his face "Don't leave me,"

"I'm not going to..." she began, her head snapping to his.

"I can't live without you Gabriella. Just the thought of not having you with me makes me want to....god I can't even describe it." he got down onto his knees, grasping her slim hand between his firm hands. "I'm begging you Ella. Don't leave me. I'll do anything. I'm so sorry. So so sorry," he rested his head in her lap, sobbing and repeating 'sorry' over and over and over again.

"Troy," she whispered, biting back tears at seeing him so distressed, "Troy I love you...you know that right," her voice wavered in the middle of the sentence, as she ran her fingers through his thick chestnut hair.

He nodded slightly, his face still resting on her thighs and he tried to back back his tears.

"And because I love you Troy I couldn't bear to lose you," she chocked, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm not going anyway," he raised his head to her "Even if you push me away I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much. Do you know how many times I've thought I've lost you. How many times I thought you were dead or I was never going to see you again in the past year?"

She shook her head, playing with his fingers that were still grasped tightly around his hand.

"Four..." he croaked "Four times." he wiped his face hurriedly "And those four times were the worst moments in my life." he sighed, standing up so he could sit on the edge of her bed. His eyes fused with her as he opened his mouth to say something.

"You know in those stupid soppy movies when the guy says I love you but I'll let you go, because I love you and as long as your happy I'm happy. Well that's bullshit. Of course the most important thing to me is that your happy. But that doesn't mean I'm going to stop fighting for you Gabriella Montez. Because..._I need you. _And that's probably the most selfish thing I've ever said, I mean I'm not even giving you a choice. But its true. I need you. So much. And I don't ever want to go through that feeling of losing you ever again." he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, watching as she tried not to cry.

"I need you too Troy." she sighed "And that's why I can't hurt you." wiping her eyes quickly, she turned her head away from him.

"You'd be hurting me more by pushing me away," he whispered, kissing her cheek lightly before standing up "I'll sleep on the chair."

She sniffled slightly, trying not to cry as she stared at the opposite wall. Troy sat down in the chair, twisting slightly trying to get comfortable. He watched Gabriella out of the corner of his eye. This whole thing was braking him apart, and he couldn't possibly imagine what it was doing to her.

"Troy..." her voice was barely audible, but the boy could still hear it.

Gulping slightly Troy looked into her eyes as she turned her head to him. "Yes?" he asked his voice breaking slightly.

"Please sleep with me tonight...please," she begged, water leaking to her eyelids.

He stood up slowly, making his way over to the bed, before reaching down the place a soft kiss to her forehead. "Of course..." he whispered.

Scooting over to the side of the bed, she held the covers open for him as he kicked off his shoes, climbing in beside her. His arms insitinctivley wrapped themselves around her petite torso. She buried her back into him, her hands gliding over his hands as she breathed in his scent.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered into her ear, her dark locks stroking across his cheek. "For the other day. I'm so sorry. So fucking sorry."

"I know you are Troy. I forgive you."

"Today was so...hard...seeing you. Seeing you without me. I...I never ever wanna go through that ever again."

"Troy..." she turned around in his arms so they were facing each other "Troy I..."

"Don't..." he squeezed his eyes shut in pain "Don't say it. Don't Gabriella."

She sighed, placing a gentle kiss on his jaw line "I love you." she murmured into his skin.

"I love you too." he whispered back before capturing her lips in a small kiss.

* * *

Troy slammed his fists against the buttons, the toxic liquid splurging into the polystyrene cup. He'd left Gabriella for a few moments to get a cup of coffee and to see if his mom had arrived with his and Gabriella's stuff.

"Troy..." a voice called from behind him and he turned to see Lucille making her way across the room, a duffel bag in hand "Hows Gabi?"

Troy shrugged, lifting the cup off the ledge and bringing it to his lips.

"Did you two not make up yet."

He sighed then ran his hands through the chestnut hair so it stood up in clumps. Leaning against the wall Troy closed his eyes before speaking to his mother. "She...she's forgiven me. Not that I deserve it." he paused slightly. "She wants to leave me...because she thinks I'll end up hurt."

Snapping his eyes open "She can't leave me mom..." he cried, and suddenly Lucille could see him clearly as the lost child he used to be when he was five.

"Oh sweetie..." she cooed, pulling him into a hug "It will sort itself out."

"But...what if It won't." he took the duffel bag off his mom " I love her mom. I need her."

"I know you do honey." she rubbed his back comfortingly "And she loves you Troy. Just...give her time. She's in a lot of shock."

"I just want this whole nightmare over." he muttered, before kissing his mom goodbye, and making his way back to Gabriella.

* * *

"Gabriella..." a voice called from the doorway, and the two teenagers occupying the single bed, snapped their heads to the visitor. A pink tracksuit clad Sharpay appeared at the doorway, her fingers tapping away at her hip as she surveyed the pair.

"Ok you two have so had sex in the past week." she gasped making her way over to them.

"What?" Gabriella shrieked slightly too high.

"Sharpay...this is not the time..." Troy sternly replied, his eyes narrowing at the intruder "If you've come here to tell us that you can leave now. And it isn't even visiting hours."

"Who cares Bolton...and actually I came to check on Gabriella." he eyes suddenly narrowed in concern "How are you Gabi?"

"I'm ok..." she forced a smile "Really Shar I'm good."

"I've done some rumour control at the school. No-one thinks you were pregnant...apart from of course our closest friends. They think you have appendicitis."

Smiling the first real smile she'd actually smiled in the last hour Gabriella gave the blonde her thanks.

"And no-one has any clue about anything from the last two months..."

Troy smiled slightly. "That's nice Sharpay..."

"Well I'm a charming person. Anyhow I just wanted to make sure you were both okay. Back together and all that jazz."

"Actually Shar..." Gabriella sighed looking at Troy slightly. His face had fallen and she could tell he was about to cry.

"I'm gonna get a drink..." he suddenly blurted out standing up and quickly striding out the room.

"OKAY!?! what the hell was that about?" Sharpay demanded settling herself into the chair.

"I told Troy that I didn't think we should be together."

"WHAT!!!"

"I'm too scared to hurt him. Everyone I love just dies...My dad, this baby. I'm a disaster area. I should wear a sign that reads Warning! Hazardous to health."

Sharpay pulled a face "I thought you were a genius Montez...or at least I thought you were clever."

"What are you talking about Sharpay."

"Breaking up with someone because your afraid to hurt them is perhaps the dumbest thing I've ever heard. Troy will physically break because of it."

"He'll get over it..."

"But he won't Gabriella! This is NOT some high school crush...this is the real thing. True love, only happens once. I know you love him. I know he loves you. You don't need anything else."

"Precisely. I don't need anything else but him. That is the reason I'm breaking up with him

"Again...I repeat. Dumbest thing I've ever heard. Look I've never been in love..."

"Precisely Sharpay. You've never been in love..." Gabriella snapped "So how could you possibly know how I fucking feel right now. I'm so freaking scared Sharpay. I've lost everybody I've ever cared about. I've watched them die. And I am not about to sit here and do the same with Troy. I am not going to watch him die because of me."

"Gabriella... Sharpay sighed, sitting up slightly "You push him away, you'll kill him. He needs you too much. I can promise you that. He's all you need."

With that the blonde swooped out the room, passing Troy Bolton in the hallway and exiting through the doors at the end.


	27. All I Need

**So final chapter of Touching Her!here it is...the last chapter! Its been a difficult journey to get here, but I'm glad I finished. Thank you to all those who reviewed and given there support. It means alot.**

**Enjoy the**

**Chapter 26**

**All I need**

_Sharpay can't be right. She doesn't know, she couldn't possibly understand. I love Troy with all my being...and I would do anything to keep him from hurting._

"Hey Brie..." Troy smiled softly, entering the room "I bought you a soda."

"Thank you Troy..."

"So...did you have fun talking to Sharpay?"

"Umm yeah it was...okay." she sighed running her fingers through her hair "Can we just go back to sleep Troy..."

"Gabriella... I can't...I don't know if I can."

"What? Please Troy."

"It's just not a good idea...I want to but..."

"Whatever Troy," she snapped, turning her back to him and moving down under the covers "Save it for someone who cares."

Running his hand through his hair, the blue eyes boy let off an exasperated sigh. "You know what Gabriella?" he spoke, his eyes filled with annoyance "I'm not gonna sit there and let you use me for comfort, then let you dump me."

"Troy..." she began turning to him.

"No Gabriella...listen to me for once. You want to break up with me...something I'm not going to understand since you claim you have forgiven me. I thought what we had was amazing...it was the best thing to happen to me all my life. And you just wanna drop me. So go on tell me what I've done for you to break up with me." He was pacing now, his voice raising with each sentence. Gabriella looked on slightly scared.

"Troy you've done nothing..."

"Then WHY?" he exploded, stopping to stare at her "WHY??? Simple question Gabriella - why do you want to leave me. Do you really want to kill me or something...cause that is what will happen Gabriella. You will kill me."

Rubbing the tears out of her eyes Gabriella sat up even more "Don't say that Troy okay...just don't...I don't wanna leave you."

"THAN DON'T GOD DAMNIT!" he shouted gripping onto the bed frame, his knuckle turning white "I love you Gabriella. Is that not enough."

"Of course it is Troy...of course it is..." she cried, slipping out of the bed "You mean everything to me. Everything. You are all I have left."

His eyes softened as she placed her hand on his arm, turning him to her. "Then why get rid of me."

"Because everyone I touch gets hurt. I don't want to put you in danger."

"That's my decision Gabriella. Not yours."

"No its my decision. Just go Troy. Live your life. Fall in love again. With someone who deserves you."

"I don't want anyone else but you Gabriella." he sighed glancing up at the ceiling as he bit back tears "How many times do I have to tell you that."

"Please Troy."

He shook his head "No. I'm not leaving."

"Troy..."

He made his way over to the armchair, settling himself into it.

"TROY!" she shouted.

"What?" he glanced up at her.

"Don't do this. Don't make it harder."

"No Gabriella...I'm not going anywhere. Even if you command me. I'm staying. Because I love you."

She stared at him, all his love and devotion for her shone through his eyes.

"Brie..." he whispered, noticing she hadn't said anything in a while. "All I need is you. Oxygen and you. Nothing is going to happen to me as long as I have you." he stood up wiping the tears from her cheeks.

"Please Gabriella. We don't need anyone else...just us."

She threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. "I'm sorry," she cried, her voice being muffled by his neck.

"Shhh...baby its okay. You were scared."

"It's not okay. I wanted you to leave...I'm sorry. Please don't go...please."

"I'm not going anywhere baby," his hand stroked the back of her hair softly as she cried."

"I'm sorry..." she choked, as his hands came to rest at her knees, tugging slightly indicating she should jump up. She did as he asked, her weak body clinging onto us.

"Its okay...I love you." He placed a kiss to the side of her head, before lying her down on the bed, climbing in next to her. His arms automatically wrapped around her body. She cried silently into his chest, before the tears slowly halted. After that she simply listened to the sound of his heart beating and his steady breathing.

Lifting her head up, she pushed the bangs out of his eyes, staring at his sleeping face. "Your all I need Troy..."

* * *

"MOM?!? We're home!" Called Troy, as he nudged open the door with his foot, both his hands being occupied with bags. His mom had asked him and Gabriella to pick up some groceries on the way home for them hospital.

"Hey dear...In the kitchen..." Lucille called, as Troy dropped the duffel bag at the foot of the stairs, Gabriella closing the door behind her.

"You glad to be home?" Troy whispered, walking towards her, as she adjusted the paper bag in her arms.

"Absolutely..." she murmured, kissing him chastely on his lips before making her into the kitchen.

"Hey Lucille..." the brunette smiled brightly, as she plonked the shopping bag onto the table.

"Hello dear, good to see you smiling." She spoke, looking up as Troy entered the room "You were home earlier than expected.

Troy shrugged, opening a a cupboard to retrieve a glass. "No traffic. Want a drink Brie?"

"Yes babe," she spoke picking up a magazine that lay on the counter and flicking through the pages

Troy filled both glasses with water, placing one in front of Gabriella. Taking a bottle of pills out of her pocket, Gabriella quickly swallowed one before taking a few gulps of water and pulling a disgusted face. "I hate these pain killers."

Troy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, his chin resting on her shoulder watching her flick through pages "Don't worry its just for a week."

Lucille smiled Happily, turning back to the dishes she had been cleaning. Life was getting back to the way it should be.

* * *

"Troy..." her angelic voice trickled in his ear, as he grumbled slightly, turning over onto his stomach "Five minutes..." he murmured.

"No Troy, we have half an hour to get to school, you have to get up now." The brunette giggled, her long hair draping across his chest as she leant over him. "I've been awake for an hour already."

Opening his eyes slowly, Troy's blue met Gabriella's chocolate. "Your a freak..." he muttered, burying his head into the pillow. Slapping him gently on the arm, she climbed over him reaching for her bottle of medication, tucking them into her school bag.

"Troy...please get up. Your dribbling on my sheets!" she laughed, pulling at his hand. Reaching up, Troy swiftly enclosed Gabriella in his arms, and before she knew it she was under him, as he held her arms by her side.

"Our sheets," he whispered kissing her softly.

"Okay...our sheets. But please get up. Its my first day back and I'm...nervous."

Concern filled his aqua pools, as he loosened his grip on her, sitting up slightly. "Don't be baby. You have me. And the guys."

She yawned, sitting up with him "But what if everyone...knows."

"They don't know..." he lied, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Sharpay hadn't been telling the whole truth it seemed. Troy had found it out the week before when he'd gone back to school. Everyone might have been told Gabriella had appendicitis, but it didn't mean they had to believe it. Besides, so many had witnessed the scene outside the gym, it was enough to make the rumour mill work.

"Troy..." she sighed, standing up and un-creasing her clothes "There were people there! No amount of damage control is going to change that!"

"Brie..." he spoke, standing up and taking her hand "Even if they do know. Who cares? It is absolutely none of their business."

"I guess..." she agreed, making her way over to the door "Get dressed, I'll make you some breakfast," she called over his shoulder.

* * *

"You ready?" Troy turned to her, as she stared out the car window at the busy East High.

"No..." she laughed "I don't think I ever will be." Her hand latched onto the door handle, as she opened it swiftly, jumping onto the concrete in one quick motion. Troy copied, locking the car before walking round the bonnet to take his girlfriends hand.

He gave a gentle squeeze and she looked up at him smiling nervously. "I'll be right here," he promised.

"I know...and as long as I have you then I'm fine," she gave a half hearted laugh, before the pair made their way to the front of east high.

"GABRIELLA!!!" A voice called, and the two turned their heads to see a ball of pink flying there way "Your back oh my god!!!!!" The blonde grabbed onto Gabriella pulling her into a bone crushing hug.

"Ugh....hey Sharpay." Gabriella smiled hugging the blonde back.

"Me and Taylor have missed you oh so much! Its been...depressing." the blonde dramatically sighed "Wait a minute you two are holding hands do that mean..." Sharpay suddenly let out a little squeal.

"Can you understand her?" asked Troy whispering in his girlfriends ear. Gabriella beamed brightly.

"Yes me and Troy are still together...he managed to snap me out of my senses..."

Sharpay hugged Gabriella again, jumping up and down in excitement. She suddenly broke apart "TAY!! TAYLOR...there over here!" she called across the front of East high, and in a few moments a very excited Taylor was by her side.

"Gabriella...we've missed you!" she spoke hugging her best friend. "We tried to come and see you in the hospital but someone here was hogging you!" she teased nodding towards Troy.

"Its fine Tay...me and Troy had some things to talk about."

The girl nodded, before looking down at the ground sheepishly. "See you in home room Gabs...I'll...umm I need to find Martha."

Furrowing her brow, Gabriella watched her friend depart them. That was not like Taylor...something was definitely up.

* * *

"Tay?" Gabriella whispered across the aisle in homeroom. "Are you...ok?"

Taylor opened her mouth, as if to explain but then shook her head quickly "Yeh...everythings fine."

"Then what about this morning...you just kind of vanished. Troy and I were worried about you." The brunettes eyes lingered on the back of her boyfriends head.

"Its...its nothing Gabi...really."

Sighing Gabriella grabbed her best friends arm "Please Tay."

"It's just...I thought we told each other everything Gabriella."

"We do..." began the brunette but Taylor shushed her.

"You never told me you were..." she looked around to check no-one was listening before lowering her voice anymore "...pregnant."

Gabriella rubber her temple quickly. "I'd only just found out Tay...And it was a difficult subject. I didn't want to tell anyone...especially since Troy reacted so badly."

"I know its just...I thought you could of told me."

"I'm sorry Tay. I was a state that day. Me and Troy weren't talking, and I just didn't want to talk about it. Troy had accused me of cheating and I...I was so hurt Tay."

"Oh...wait...why would Troy think you cheated?"

"Because he was silly and forgot about...Greg. And we hadn't had sex yet."

"Oh...wait a minute...what did you mean hadn't."

Blushing Scarlett Gabriella turned back to her notebook "I've really got to get these equations finished."

Reaching over Taylor shut the notebook a small smile on her face. "Gabriella Montez tell me this instant," she scowled, but her eyes were laughing.

Sighing Gabriella looked away before mumbling "We...might have had sex on the day I found out I was pregnant."

"What do you mean you might have!" Taylor hissed, her eyes wide.

"Okay we DID!" Gabriella rolled her eyes "We had...sex. And it was romantic or planned or anything. Infact it was just after we'd argued and I'd smashed a couple of things."

"Do you regret it?"

Gabriella looked over to her boyfriend again before smiling at Taylor.

"Not at all...he's all I need."

The End


End file.
